Open Your Eyes and See Me
by blueroseulan
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE POSTED! ON HOLD! She's having his baby!Will Kenshin finally realize he loves not only his child but the mother as well?
1. It All Begins Here

Fanfic of Blueroseulan

August 14, 2004

Standard Disclaimers Apply : RK doesn't belong to me…

Author's notes: I'M BACK! And with a new story too! It's an AU one… a far cry form the other's I have been doing. I have to warn you though; this is not for K/T fans… so if you are one, I suggest you better think twice before scrolling down… I hope I don't get flames demanding why the heck didn't I put K/T together…don't say I haven't warned yah! And for K/K fans like me…. ENJOY!

Oh.. I guess I've been ranting on… oh well off with the story! And as always, don't forget to review!

Himura Kenshin had always been known as the man living in a perfect life. Gifted to him was the exotic looks that could drive any woman insane. His job was perfect; earning him more than a thousand dollars a month. He also had the perfect girlfriend who was seemingly as eye-catching as him. Their relationship was perfect, his life was perfect… surely nothing could go wrong.

Or something could?

The white-washed walls of the hospital were still evidently clean. Its floors and hallways still free from stains of both blood and medicines of the like. The strong odor of cleaning disinfectants still hung heavily in every corner of the ward…

Kenshin sighed heavily. Stealing a glance towards his seated girlfriend and to the next woman that sat beside her. Nobody spoke a word… afraid to do so. And yet, there was a heavy blanket of tension suffocating all and the three of them.

A hand roughly crept to smoothen the tangled red strands of hair that had obscured his view and irritated his eyes.

One night.

One night was all it took to mess up his perfect life and his relationship with Tomoe as well.

One night.

Fuck that.

Trying to recall the past month, he remembered Tomoe asking him to accompany her in some sort of a class reunion. He agreed, of course, for he knew she'd grow mad and irk him for the remaining days of the week if he did not come and he did not appreciate arguing with her.

_Flashback…_

_The least he expected was a reunion in a disco bar. Surely, old acquaintances would never understand one another in such a noisy common area to gather. Different unfamiliar faces surrounded him as Tomoe proudly introduced him to her high school girlfriends while he tried hard to ignore the oohs and ahhs he earned from the other gals. _

_Of course he should have anticipated that his girlfriend would be busy chatting gaily with her past batch mates as so to forget him. Should have anticipated the quick boredom that was swift to follow through. So off he marched to the bar, intending to take at least a single shot before they went home. Sitting himself at the far end, he was just about to content himself with only his drink as his companion when,_

"_Sumimasen, is this seat taken?"_

_Amethyst eyes widened when his orbs collided with bright sapphire ones. _

"_E-excuse me… are you alright?" her tone was laced with slight worry when she found the person unresponsive. It was enough to knock him back to his senses though. Shaken back from his stupor, he felt his cheeks growing red, embarrassed to be caught unguarded by a woman. Shaking his head, he was quick to give an answer and offer the seat that incidentally was beside his. _

PRESENT

"Excuse me… I have to go to the restroom…" Tomoe murmured with a constricted throat before hurrying away from his prying eyes. He knew she was desperately trying to contain the hurricane of emotions slamming in her chest and he felt terribly guilty for it.

He took a glance to the woman who sat silently a seat apart from him. She had been silent through out the whole trip to the hospital, keeping her head bowed with her hands wringing each slender finger as a sign of silent tension she tried hard to hide. He felt slightly pitiful for her. Slightly. Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what had truly happened.

_FLASHBACK._

_He had one too many drinks. He was very well aware of that. The lady beside him proved to be a very good companion. Keeping his spirit alive while they talked about trivial things over bottles of beers. She was a good speaker as well as an effective listener. Though they had never known another, she had admitted that she felt at ease talking with him. _

_He also felt the same._

"_I was a friend of Tomoe way back in high school." she declared while missing the slight raising of his eyebrows._

"_Were you close with Tomoe Kamiya-san?" he asked, slightly intrigued with the verb she used. She flushed bright red. How the heck would she explain to him that she fought with his girlfriend just for a man! It was both childish and embarrassing. _

"_Himura-san, I've been telling you to drop the honorific and call me Kaoru instead." She persuaded him, trying to veer him off the topic._

_**So…she really isn't in good terms with Tomoe**… he thought._

"_Hai hai. I'm sorry Kami—I mean Kaoru. But please… do call me Kenshin instead of Himura-san. It sounds so formal." He laughed, secretly watching her heave a relived sigh with his sudden evasion of his own asked question. _

_The evening found the two of them exchanging thoughts and ideas over many different things. For some, it was no sense nonsense, for others, it was just a waste of time. But it was evident that both were enjoying the other's presence. It would have turned out fine had they not been far too drunk. And with too much alcohol in their system, they found the disco a lot crowdier and hotter than they wanted._

_He suggested they go out for a while, and she readily agreed._

_It was all downhill from there._

_Vaguely, he remembered entering a small hotel with her hand laced with his. Remembered the way he dropped her to the bed and how urgently they tried to pry away each other's clothes seemingly like wild animals desperately needing and wanting to mate. There wasn't love; it was only lust, a primal need for the other's body, for the other's touch…_

_He found himself on an empty bed that morning. She left neither a note nor a trace that she had been there. He recalled the surge of panic that shook his whole system up even so driving the awful hangover away from his head. Dreadfully, he sped back to his apartment, unbelieving that he was as ridiculous and stupid as to sleep with a complete stranger. Himura Kenshin was a known rational man, though he was starting to doubt that compliment after he had done the salacious act. Never in his whole lifetime had he ever even thought of doing that, of having one night stands and yet…_

_He would have gotten over it and buried it on the back of his mind. For some odd reason, he even found Tomoe apologizing to him. She assumed he was bored much to death that he finally decided to go back home. He felt the guilt surge up again. He would have gotten over that night, would have returned back to the normal routing of his perfectly perfect life had it not been for one morning when he went to his office to find the woman waiting for him._

_Her eyes, unlike before was now cloudy, hazy and red rimmed, an evident sign that she had been crying. Trying to choke back on hi own words, he watched as she produced from her bag a small medical kit that contained a strip of disposable pregnancy testers. Without a word, she handed it to him, her hands trembling and her eyes filling with fresh tears._

_It proved to be positive._

_No…never…_

"_Kenshin…I thought I'd come over and bring you—what's that?" The voice was familiar and he knew it belonged to no one else but to his girlfriend. **Tomoe…**_

_The sound of shattering glass reverberated in the whole hallway as the container of food she had brought shattered on the clean marble floors._

"_No…No…" she murmured weakly as she stared on the row of three green shaded circles. An indicator that the user was indeed pregnant. _

_In shock, the three of them drove towards the nearest hospital. There might have been a mistake, it wasn't as accurate compared with a doctor's opinion… there might have been a mistake…_

PRESENT

Tomoe had returned back to her seat. Though she tried to hide her face with the fall of her hair, it was just but evident that her eyes were dreadfully red and puffy. Inwardly, he debated with himself over what was seemingly the right thing to do. Hesitation was on his mind. _It's too early… Tomoe is probably burning up with anger and hatred…_

To his surprise, he felt a cold hand deliberately touching his. Releasing a sharp breath, he watched as she turned a watery smile towards him, uncaring if he saw her tears or not.

"It's alright… everything would be alright. I still love you." She murmured, though slightly confusing him when she almost directed her last words towards the silent woman who still kept her head bowed. Slim hands creeping to envelope his tensed body in a hug, he rested his chin atop her head while he kept stare of the other, feeling sudden pity surge through his chest. He had Tomoe as his comfort; she on the other hand had none. Her loneliness and desperation was almost evident and he could only wish he had the courage to reassure her that everything would turn out fine.

Unfortunately, he had none.

The door of the doctor's office swung open and the man almost felt his heart drop way down to his knees. He stood up and immediately asked the doctor what the verdict was. The other's words would probably be imprinted on his mind and would stay embedded there for the rest of his lifetime.

It was the turning point of his life.

"Himura-san, I congratulate you for your wife is truly with child. She is one month and thirteen days days pregnant."

_TBC…_

So…chapter one is finished… I hope you guys liked it… see why I've rated this one… and there are more probable lemon scenes to come… I have a few things to clarify first:

Tomoe isn't as quiet and demure as we all know her. I've made her a bit snobbish and whiney on this… and if ever you're wondering how the heck she could say she still loves Kenshin while finding out that he's having a baby with another that will be explained on the later chapters. Let's just say she's got a psychological problem and insecurities of such… oh well…

Kenshin really **is **a rational man. I just made him a bit too drunk in this chapter for the story to proceed… (if he hadn't slept with Kaoru, it would be the end you know) so please don't flame me with that. There's a reason of course why he had himself totally drunk and that would be for you to know in the next chapter.

Please don't object with the appearance of the pregnancy test kit… I haven't seen one and therefore I'm just guessing… I'm really wondering though… how does it look like! ". 

I hope you guys review… I'd update sooner if I see I've got many reviews on this one. 

JA NE!

BLUEROSE


	2. Hazy Confusion

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 14, 2004

It was the point of no return.

It almost felt like a dream… a nightmare he wanted to shake himself awake.

But it was worst than a nightmare.

The truth was shocking… suffocating. The thought of fathering a child was so foreign, the idea that soon, he would become a father all but crashing to his subconscious mind.

And yet shocked as he was, he still wanted to keep his child. Tomoe had suggested abortion, a notion that had earned her a hard penetrating stare that proved enough to shut her up. For while it was true that he was disappointed and fearful for the next events to come, he wouldn't deny the warm feeling that had spread on his chest when the doctor announced the news.

Guilt.

He was guilty.

Shame.

That was what he had dealt to Tomoe.

Tomoe, the woman who had loved him and had given him her all. She had sacrificed most of her time, her career and herself on a single bastard like him. She was hurt, he knew that, but she still loved him no matter the consequences of his actions are. Though teetering on the edge was their relationship, both of them had agreed to stay strong and both were decided to keep their mutualism still intact.

He sat on his bed, mind still running frenzied over the sudden distraction on his life. He was scared, and for a good reason.

His parents had died on a car crash when he was still young. He was then left to the care of an uncle. Hiko Seijuro. Though the man was a good provider, he was gruff and strict. The disciplinarian type whom he felt inclined to fear, hate and love. He was grateful… very grateful for what his uncle had done and yet, he was afraid he would turn out to be as brusque and curt as the man who had raised him.

The rings coming from his cell phone was enough to distract him away from his thoughts.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hai…Moshi moshi…Himura-san, Kaoru Kamiya desu."

With the name, he felt his heart beat a lot faster and wilder than before.

"Yes Kamiya-san?"

"Do you have anything to do this lunch? I have something important to show you and I was hoping we could meet." Her voice was shaky, and he thought he heard sobs from the end of the line.

"Aa. Where will we meet?"

"At the Akabakeo. Will that be okay?"

"Hai. I'll meet you there."

K

N

K

The Akabeko was unusually quiet. Normally, at this time it would have been bustling with people wanting to eat a hot lunch. All the booths and chairs would have been occupied by now.

He easily spotted her seated beside the window. Weaving his way through the rows of canteen chairs, she let out a small gasp of surprise when he suddenly sat on the vacant seat across her.

"Himura-san!"

He nodded, a smile managing to escape his lips.

'Aa. I'm sorry if I surprised you. Have you eaten Kamiya-san?"

He watched as she shook her head. And then there was this sudden impulse for him to react. _She hasn't eaten lunch…she isn't only starving herself…the baby may also get affected!_

Wait a minute… did he really react as violently as that? _I'm paranoid..._

She was a bit shy… he noticed that when she blushed a bright red when he ordered her lunch. Gratefully bowing her head, she produced a small folder from her bag when he asked her the reason she suddenly asked for them to meet.

Trembling hands pushed the thin portfolio into his. He was about to open it when the waitress came with the tray of food on her hand. All of a sudden she gagged, the aroma of the pork tonkatsu seemingly presenting itself like the stench of rotten garbage. At once, he was on her side, his hand rubbing soothing motions on her back. It was a good thing she was able to contain her breakfast that threatened to come out, or the sight would have attracted more stares than both of them wanted. And though it took her awhile before she could compose herself, the hand on her back never ceased rubbing circular motions on it.

"A-arigatou…" she murmured, accepting the tissue he offered. "I'm fine now." And as if trying to convince him, she managed a weak smile to graze her lips.

An eyebrow rose, a sign that he was still skeptical. "Are you sure? You still look too pale for my liking. I better take you home." His tone was soft, but firm. Leaving her no choice but to obey. And besides she felt far too dizzy…

The ride back home was quiet, filled with a tension somewhat filling the small space between them. Amusing herself with observing the sleek features of his benz she was a bit reluctant for him to drive her home. She wanted less contact as possible. It was enough that she had intruded his life just as abruptly as he had intruded hers, it was only their child that connected them to the other. Their child and nothing more.

She sighed. No matter which way she turned it, her life had suddenly twisted an angle of 360 degrees. A baby was the least she wanted… it wasn't as if she hated the child… no. Her life was already complicated and hard. Her job as a waitress in the Akabeko was nowhere near providing. If she barely earned for herself, how the hell could she earn for her unborn child?

Exactly why she wanted to talk with him.

They reached a sharp curb in the street and she directed him to stop the car. Noticing the mild look of confusion in his eyes, she gave him a weak smile.

"The street is far too narrow and I'm afraid your car wouldn't pass through. It's best for you to drop me here. I can walk all the way home."

With her words, the man rolled down the window and took a peek of the dirty dark alley. One look was enough for him to open his door and open hers as well.

"Himura-san, I told you… I could walk alone. I've been walking on this alley for almost all the years of my life!"

Not to be dissuaded, he shook his head and in a stubborn manner he said, "I know you can. I'm concerned for the baby… if you must know."

With his words, she was almost taken aback… _For once I thought…_ Cutting off the idea, she knew it was absurd. Kenshin was only concerned for the safety of his own child. His child. There was nothing else.

"Fine." She muttered and started to walk towards her small place. "My house is a bit dirty. Don't tell you I didn't warn you."

"WHEW! Yep… you told me your house was dirty… but you didn't tell me it would be on the eighth floor and the elevator was broken."

She shot him a glance, unsure whether to take his words as a sarcastic remark or not. Deciding to choose the latter when she saw that beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, she let out a weak giggle before bowing slightly.

"Himura-san…"

"Kenshin Kamiya-san." He reminded her. Both seemed to blush with his words though, having realized that the formalities had once again been raised between the two of them. It was both uncomfortable and uncompromising as so to speak.

"H-hai… Ke-Kenshin… there's just something I wanted to discuss with you… would you mind if I asked you to go inside?"

Of course he didn't mind. After all, if this was the woman he was most likely to spend the next eight months with, might as well get acquainted right?

Her place was indeed small. Simple and containing no sort of amusement. By heck, she didn't even have a TV! But it was a far cry from dirty. He could tell from the way she had things organized that she was some sort of a neat freak. The floors were well swept and polished, dust absent from any type of surface and everything was in proper place. It also gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he found indescribable. _Must be the country-style ambience…_he rationalized. Flowers of different kinds decorated the whole area, filling the air with the distinct scent of jasmine and lilacs. Briefly, he wondered who was responsible for the whole flower thing. Subconsciously, he felt a bit jealous …irritated … because she was carrying his child and it wasn't appropriate for her to go out with some kind of a man who might harm her any moment.

"I see, you love flowers." He declared, a bit amused as he followed her towards the kitchen.

"Hai. Please take your seat Himura-san." She replied as she busied herself with rummaging for at least a bottle of coke in her almost empty fridge. When she found none, she slumped herself dejectedly on the seat across him and produced the small folder from her bag.

"Please… please read this." She said, pushing the portfolio in his hands.

Amethyst eyes widened when he saw the contents of the folder.

"I've made an agreement… between the two of us… regarding the baby…" she trailed of, watching with nervousness and anticipation for his reaction.

Wanting to persuade him further, she added: "You could see that I'm not a well-off person. I find it hard to feed myself. What more if the baby comes? All I'm asking Kenshin, is your financial help for your child. I don't care if you don't ever want to see him again. That's for you to decide… but I'm telling you now, I won't be able to give him the ideal life you know I want him to have. Financial assistance. That's all I'm asking…you can go start your own family, but please… at least help me raise him."

There. She had said it. Point blanc and direct. Many a night she had lain awake and thinking, crying and depressed over the future of her unborn child. She didn't know what to do. This was the least she expected and now…

For awhile he was silent. So quiet that she was almost sure he would hear the loud pounding of her heartbeat against her chest. Finally, he spoke.

"I understand what you mean Kaoru. And I want you to know that I'm most willing to help. Not only financially… It's not only your fault. It was mine also. The child is ours. Not mine or yours. Ours. Right now, I still haven't recovered from my initial shock… I'm going to be a father… It's going to take awhile I guess. But please believe me that I would protect our child and would love him no matter what the given circumstances are."

His words were enough to cause tears to fall from her sapphire irises. Suddenly alarmed, he asked her whatever the cause of her tears was and she could only answer feebly:

"It's just that… that I felt so scared before… afraid and alone… but now, after what you've said… it's like I felt a big weight lifted off my shoulders… It's going to be hard… but it's a lot easier when there's somebody willing to help."

Wiping the last of her tears away, she gave a weak laugh, glad that the final air of tension had faded away. She stood up to try and find him something to drink when a nauseous feeling seem to wash over her like a wave and she ran towards the sink, wanting to release her vomit.

Alarmed, all he could do was rub her back gently and soothe her while she barfed her breakfast on the sink. She was as white as sheet and though she tried hard to recompose herself and assure him that she was fine, the man was unconvinced and firmly planted his hands on her hips and carried her towards the worn old sofa, much to the woman's surprise and bewilderment.

"You stay there. I'll go find you some type of medicine. A pain reliever or something. Just don't move. Rest okay? Just tell me where your medicine cabinet is." Before she could react though, he had exited back to the kitchen.

"I don't have a medicine kit. The pills are somewhere on the second cupboard if I'm not mistaken." She called back from the living room.

His hands wandered from one cupboard to another. Frowning, he noticed how bare her cabinets were. No food, no supplies…. _Geesh… is she starving herself?_

"Kaoru, it's not here"

Silence.

Then he heard a faint slap. He assumed she had remembered something.

"Oh now I recall! You won't find anything there! I gave them to Maeba-san the other day!"

"Nani?" he asked coming out to the kitchen from his unsuccessful quest.

"Maeba-san is my neighbor. She's a bit old and sickly. Last week, she was ill, so I gave her my last set of pain relievers.—Ugh my head hurts." She muttered while hugging a pillow closer to herself not noticing the way he was looking at her.

_Wow… she's really generous… _"Kaoru, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I work as a waitress in the Akabeko."

_A WAITRESS! No way! This woman's a saint! _Careful not to hide his disbelief, her answer all but stopped him from admiring her determination and hard-working nature.

"So you see why I had to ask you for help?" she trailed off, unsure if he would take her words as a joke or an insult. He took is as a joke of course, good naturedly offering her a generous smile.

"Kenshin…"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For being my friend… You're my friend right?"

"Of course."

They were friends. Not just mere acquaintances but friends. For Kaoru, it meant a whole lot of things.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. With the different changes occurring in her body, he was sure she was already feeling burnt out. Making sure she felt comfortable in her position, it gave him the opportunity to study her features.

Her looks were not bad. Not bad at all. Her pale skin deeply contrasted with her jet-black hair, darker than any shade of midnight he had seen. Her sapphire eyes haunting and expressive were perhaps, the best of all her features… _Kirei…_

From his pocket, he felt his phone vibrate. Walking towards the kitchen, he answered it as his eyes trailed over the blankets that hung on her small veranda to dry.

"Moshi moshi."

"Kenshin it's me… Tomoe… where are you?"

Hesitation filled his mind, _should I tell her I'm here?_

"I…I'm out… I'm not in the office right now…"

Silence. And then…

"Kenshin, you told me you'd meet me in my gallery at exactly two o clock. What time is it?"

_Uh-oh I've completely forgotten about it!… she's mad… and it's already a quarter past three…_

"I'm sorry Tomoe… I just had something important to do… yes… yes… would you wait for me? Yes I'm on my way now. Yeah. Bye."

Shaking his head, he felt guilty for having forgotten about his own girlfriend. So much interested was he with his new… friend that he had completely forgotten about the time. Clicking his tongue, he thought it would be best if he left now, considering that Tomoe had miraculously agreed to wait for him.

Making his way towards the door, he retraced his steps, his gaze directed towards the blanket. In quick light steps, he had the material in his hands as he gently neared her slumbering form to cover her shivering body with the thick comforter. Incoherent words escaped her lips as she hugged the blanket close to herself. He couldn't help but wonder… _Is the child in her womb sleeping too? Sleeping as peacefully as its mother?_

A slight smile tugged at his rigid lips. _I hope you're fine in there little koneko…_

_**TBC…**_

Okay… everybody say… AAWW… fluff on the last part! Maybe you'd get the tone of the story from here… (Wink wink) anyways… DON'T FROGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Then A Sudden Spark

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 15, 2004

AN: Somebody told me that Kenshin should at least feel gullible for what he has done… and so I made him a little bit guilty. Please don't flame me though… I also think it's just a natural reaction for a man with a girlfriend who's just had had an affair with another woman, and there's a baby on the way too! Oh, but this chapter is dedicated for knk fans! Enjoy guys!

Please review!

K

N

K

"Here you go Kaoru-chan. Take care on the way home!"

Smiling while waving goodbye to her boss Tae, Kaoru allowed her hands to grasp the small container of riceballs and beef the woman had been generous enough to let her take home. Though her pay was very minimal and barely allowed her to pay her overdue bills, Tae made it a point to give her employees the extra servings of food in return.

As expected, the alley leading to her home was dark and eerie. Normally, she would just ignore the creepy feeling of being watched and would just walk casually back to her place.

But the uncaring feeling would soon end. Now, she was pregnant and her life wasn't the only one at stake but the baby's as well.

"_Himura-san, I told you… I could walk alone. I've been walking on this alley for almost all the years of my life!" _

Her words echoed back in her mind and she frowned. Of course deep down inside she had wanted his presence… it kinda gave her the security that no matter what happens, there was somebody to at least help her…if not protect her.

"_I would protect our child and would love him no matter what the given circumstances are."_

The child. He would protect the child. It wasn't rightful to say he was protecting _her._

Frowning, she took a deep breath and walked towards the building, only releasing a loud sigh of relief when she reached the eighth floor. Searching for her keys in her bag, her foot collided with something that lay on her doormat.

It was a bouquet of fresh flowers.

_So… he knew I loved flowers…_I she thought while secretly hiding a smile_. How sweet of him…_ A small card caught her eye and she took it hesitantly.

_Kaoru,_

_I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you._

_Soujirou._

She frowned, somewhat slightly disappointed that it wasn't him who bought her the flowers. Wait a minute… why would she feel disappointed? And why the heck did she even think it was Kenshin's doing? Her flowers had always come from Soujirou so why the sudden change of thinking?

Shaking her head, she balanced the bouquet and the Tupperware of food in one hand and fumbled for the lock with the other. After she had successfully entered the room, she placed the food on the table and went to get an old vase for the bouquet her friend had sent. Placing the vase together with the blooms on the living room, she was just about to flop down on the sofa when her doorbell rang twice.

"Kaoru… are you there?"

Releasing a soft gasp, she knew the owner of the voice. She was surprised but nevertheless she went to get the door with a smile.

"Konbanwa Kenshin. Uh—Kenshin?"

Her companion was almost buried under two heavy bags of groceries and packages of different kinds.

"Oh hi Kaoru… Say… could you help me carry these to the kitchen? I'm afraid something would break, spill or something…"

Before she could reply though, he had already placed a package on her hand whilst motioning her to grab the grocery bag he was carrying in an effort to help him.

In her haste and surprise, she didn't realize that her fingers had met his. When she _did, _they had already reached the kitchen and her face was already darted with different blotches of red and pink hues of embarrassment. He had also become suddenly aware of the closeness proximity they had shared and he found his face grow hot with the shared awkwardness.

"Um… Kenshin… what are those?" she asked, deciding to finally break the sudden silence.

"Oh…these? Well, these groceries are for you Kaoru." He replied while busying himself with unloading the parcels and avoiding her eyes.

With his remark, Kamiya Kaoru's mouth practically dropped open.

"For me! But Kenshin…!"

"No buts." He said firmly while stacking her cabinets with peanut butter, bread, milk and the food of the like.

"But I don't need this!" she still protested, still in awe with the whole lot of supplies stacked in her cupboard.

"The baby does."

_The baby does…_ His answer seemed to have brought her back to reality. The baby. She may not need his grocery, but his baby does.

"oh… I—I see…" she stammered, looking away and trying to hide the sudden eruption of colors in her cheek.

He gave her a small smile, noticing her slight discomfort. She started helping him—after a while of standing idiotically on the floor— and she couldn't help but murmur

"It's really kind of you to buy me… I mean the baby… all of these groceries… Really! I'm touched and embarrassed at the same time!" she giggled nervously, still feeling awkward of their situation.

"You _did _ask me to help you financially." He reminded her. "Though I prefer buying you supplies than giving you money."

A glare shot towards him. "Why? Don't you trust me enough!"

Surprised with her reaction, it took him a moment to realize that she had misinterpreted his words.

"No! No… I do trust you. I think you're a level headed woman and that you're sensible enough to handle extra cash. But… well, I guess it makes me feel at ease knowing that you're not starving the baby. I mean… I've seen your empty fridge and all…" he stuttered, trying to at least get the point across.

The frown on her face remained for awhile. Finally, it dispersed to a smile, allowing him to release the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

"Fine. I get your point…. But only because you look sincere enough!" she laughingly added as an afterthought. "Oh… I see you've bought medicines too."

He nodded. "I **am **sincere Kaoru. If you must know… and the medicine… well… I just wanted to make sure you still have reserves after you've again been generous enough to give away free medications." He jokingly said.

She mock frowned and then returned back to her task of arranging her fridge with uncooked meat, fish, sushi and milk. After they had packed away the supplies in the cabinets, both of them heard a loud rumble and Kaoru had to smile sheepishly.

"It's my stomach. I think the baby's starting to get hungry." Making her way to the food she had taken home from the Akabeko, she offered it to him and said:

"I could at least share my dinner with you. It's the only thing I could do to thank you."

"Oh um… thanking me is not necessary Kaoru."

"But I want to."

"Alright."

K

N

K

The evening found them sitting in the rooftop, under the star-lit canopy of Tokyo, sharing riceballs and tonkatsu.

"I always eat my dinner here in the rooftop. I find it relaxing just to watch the twinkling city lights."

He nodded and silently bit on a rice ball.

"Say Kenshin… what do you do for a living? I mean, I've told you my job and all… and… well?" she asked, glancing back at him and expectantly waiting for his reply.

"Well…I... The um… The Tokyo International Chain of Hotels belongs to me and my uncle…"

For the second time that evening, her mouth once again dropped wide open.

"WH-what?" he asked, suddenly conscious and uncomfortable.

She stood up, arms flying in a gesture of disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! T.I.C.H. BELONGS TO YOU! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY THE RICHES MAN IN JAPAN!"

He coughed, trying to figure a way to easel him out of the situation. She seemed to observe his discomfort though, for she suddenly dropped back to her seat and closed her agape mouth.

"Geesh Kenshin… You didn't tell me you're rich…" she said disbelievingly. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm not about to hound you for cash." She reassured him, going back to munching her dinner.

Silence reigned for awhile. Until,

"Kaoru, I've noticed that you're living alone. Where are your parents?"

She was quiet at first. Resting her head back at the recliner and looking at the twinkling gems that hung in the sky.

"They died… ten years ago. When I was thirteen."

"Oh."

Silence.

"My parents also died when I was young."

She looked at him, surprised with his sudden disclosure. "We're both forced to mature younger I guess." She joked, lips forming a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah. I guess so. I found it—Sumimasen." He apologized when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin?"

"Tomoe? Yep I'm out. I'm fine. Really… you're just getting paranoid. Yep… I love you too. Bye."

Kaoru heard Tomoe's voice in the background and she felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Watching as he put down the phone, in a stuttering voice she queried:

"So, how is Tomoe coping with the… baby?" she knew it was a bit rude to ask and her question was definitely out of place. But she wanted to know. _Needed _to know. After all, Tomoe was his legitimate girlfriend, it would be but natural for her to have some sort of violent reaction.

"Oh… Tomoe is coping quite well with it."

"She isn't mad?" Surprise and fascination was in her voice.

"Oh… well… we've both agreed that the baby wont ruin our relationship. We intend to keep it steady… and we are going steady." He replied, though it seemed to her that he was trying to convince more of **_himself _**than her. His tone was firm, resolved… but somehow it lacked finalization and he seems to falter with his words. Kaoru was surely damn broke, but certainly, she wasn't as stupid as not to feel the growing tension between the two persons that were now included in the whirlwind also known as her life.

"Oh." It was all she could say, knowing there was more than just a simple problem to be resolved but unwanting to press the issue further. He bade not to speak and they both sat in silence for a while.

"Kenshin?" she perked up, Indian sitting and looking at him.

"Nani?"

She smiled, sapphire irises wide and filled with sincerity

"Just so you would know… If you have any problems, you could always come down here and see the two of us. You just go here and say 'Kaoru-chan, I've got this problem… ' and you go lean on my shoulder. I don't mind. After all, I'm your friend right? Both me and the little koneko in here won't mind listening to you."

_She knows…_Touched by her concern and sincerity, he nodded, a grin touching his lips.

"Of course."

Then, the man glanced at his watch and stood up.

"It's getting late. I better go. You rest okay?" He thought he noticed a hint of disappointment in her eyes but he decided to shrug it off. After all, both of them were just friends. It was but rightful for them to enjoy the others company right?

She insisted on escorting him downstairs. Watching as he turned her back, a hand suddenly shot to grasp his wrist.

"Matte!" Cheeks flushing majorly with embarrassment, she bowed low as a sign of her deep gratitude.

"_Kenshin… Arigatou… not only for the groceries you've bought… but for also accepting our child…Iroiro Arigatou Gozaimasu."_

He nodded solemnly and bowed in return. Cerulean orbs watched as the red head walked away, her eyes filled with happiness, confusion and sadness.

_Kami-sama… why is it that I'm feeling this way towards a man I barely even know…? He's just the father of my child. The connection stops there. Please… let it end there… Don't allow this situation to become more complicated than it already is…Kami-sama… tasukete onegaishimasu…"_

_**TBC**_

Some translations:

_Kami-sama_—God

_Kami-sama tasukete onegaishimasu_—God help me!

_Iroiro Arigatou Gozaimasu—_Thank you so much for everything

AN:

Whew! Chapter 3 finished! Some reminders though:

Hope I don't get multiple violent reactions and flames for the 'Tomoe I love you' part… ugh… I also hate it, but hey it's part of the story, I just **_had _**to put it. Gomenasai ,

Tut!Tut! There's Soujirou sending flowers! What's gonna happen next? (Wink wink)

I'm going to establish conflicts between Kenshin and Tomoe in the next chappie. So if you guys are dying to at least **_read_** them fight with each other (Just like how I feel) The next chapter is yours to enjoy. And for all KnK lovers like me… major fluff ahead!

Please drop a review before you go on with the next chapter! I love reading your reviews!

Ja!

Bluerose


	4. Conflicts and Comforts

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 17, 2004

AN: Well folks, the fight we've all been waiting for! I won't rant on and I'd let you read in peace!

RK doesnt belong to me! dont sue! It doesnt belong to me!

REVIEW OKAY?

K

N

K

For the last twenty-five minutes, Yukishiro Tomoe had been standing outside her boyfriend's apartment. It would be an understatement to tell that she was pissed. She was more than irritated; she was angry, mad and truly exasperated.

Three months. For the past three months, she barely saw him. If he wasn't in the office, he was just out. Wherever he was, she never knew. He never made an effort to let her know where the hell he was. For months, she had already felt an inexplicable tension forming between the two of them. Their relationship was on the rocks, but by heck, she was damn trying her best to save it. She called him everyday, visited him everyday and tried to please him as much as possible.

But why did she feel that all of her actions had all gone unheeded?

She was a patient woman. All of her friends including Kenshin knew that. She was demure, quiet and patient. The picture of a perfect girlfriend just like what everybody had been saying.

To hell with that.

When she found out about the baby and Kaoru, she desperately tried her best to hide her true emotions. For whilst she had acted cool and uncaring, admitting that the matter wouldn't be as likely as to affect their relationship, the grim truth remained at the back of her mind that some things**_ had _**really changed.She didn't want to attribute his shortcomings to the baby, but somehow, jealousy and madness was eating her alive.

A black Benz pulled at the doorway and she stood up, trying her very best to calm her raging emotions.

"Tomoe? What are you doing here?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"Kenshin, Can we talk?"

K

N

K

He had been as busy as ever. For the past three months, His job, the business trips and his baby had been certain occupants of his over fatigued brain. He had been in and out of the country, visiting his hotels around the globe. So busy had he been that he barely had time to visit Kaoru and their baby. He made it a point though, to send her money and provisions like food and vitamins at least four times a month. For three long months, he barely had time for himself, worked himself to death and starved himself of football TV, showers and plain cold TV dinners.

He was fully intending to do all of that tonight as rewards for a job well done.

But fate seemed to be under handing his time, for he saw her sitting in his porch.

"Tomoe. What are you doing here?"

"Kenshin, can we talk?"

The instant he heard her words, he inwardly released a loud loud groan. He knew that tone. The tone she used when they talked over something that usually resulted to a fight. But this time, he felt the reason of her madness.

"Tomoe… can we talk some other time? I've been real busy." He sighed in attempt to make it come across that he was in no mood to talk at least _civilly_.

"No." her tone was firm and angered. "I insist we talk **_now_**."

"Fine."

Crossing her arms, she glared at him.

"Where have you been all this time! For three whole months I've been waiting! Calling, visiting and emailing you! We barely spend time with each other! What's happening to you Kenshin!"

He raised his palms and argued defensively, "Tomoe, if you must know, I've been very busy these past months. I've been visiting every branch of my hotels and checking our sales and stocks. How come I'd have time for you if I don't practically have time for myself!"

Angry emerald orbs stared back at him angrily, "Excuses! Excuses! That's all you tell me! 'I'm sorry I'm out' 'I can't meet you tonight I've got something to do' FCK that! Do you expect me to believe you! I'm not as stupid as you think Kenshin! I know that behind my back, you're sneaking up and dating that woman you've FCKED and SEEDED months ago!"

"Don't say that Tomoe. For you know that isn't true. You shouldn't judge Kaoru that way." He was mad…yes he was. And his anger was reaching the level of hers. The fight should end. _It **had **_to end or else…

"She's a whore." She muttered from under breath.

In a flash, his fingers had her wrists in a vice like grip and his eyes had flashed amber.

"Kaoru is not a whore. SHE.IS.NOT.A.WHORE. Never speak of her that way."

Tears were starting to form at the base of her eyes. _And he's still on her side!_

"Explain the baby then." She challenged.

He released her and looked away, avoiding her burning stares.

"The baby… It wasn't only her fault. I'm also to blame."

With his words, she threw her arms exasperatedly, "OPEN YOUR EYES KENSHIN! FOR GODSAKE! Open your eyes! Our relationship is crumbling! Don't you at least want to save it!"

"There's nothing left to save." He mumbled.

"Wh-what?"

He cursed from under his breath. "Let's just drop this. Nothing would happen. Okay! Think about it Tomoe…Do you still want this… this relationship we have wherein we almost fight everyday! Well if you still do, I don't."

"Wait… what are you saying Kenshin?" she whispered, voice suddenly dying down and turning weak.

He looked away, unable to break the news directly to her. "I don't think this type of relationship ought to continue… But if you're still willing to wait, at least give me some time to clear my head and think about it. The last thing I want to do is make some shitty mistake again and regret it all my life. I'm sorry Tomoe."

With his words, he turned at his heels and went to his car, fully intending to speed away, Away from her, from his house, from the memories of their fight.

He left her looking shocked and bewildered. This was the least she had expected. She had anticipated a fight. Yes, but she also knew they would soon patch things up, maybe have sex after making up, and sooner or later, things would once again be back to normal.

But things didn't turn out her way and in the end, the confrontation ended up hurting her instead.

K

N

K

Angry cerulean eyes glared irritatingly at the pile of faded jeans and denims resting at the foot of her bed. So many and yet, none seemed to fit at her waist. She kicked the fabric. Stupid jeans. Stupid stupid jeans. She kicked the pile again.

She sighed and flopped on her bed. Her belly had certainly increased in size, thus explaining her distress over her fateful denims that ceased to fit at her waist. She fingered the cloth of the dress she wore. It was a good thing she also wore dresses or she would have clothing crisis. She needed to buy new pairs of stretch pants.

Sighing, she stood up to make herself a sandwich when her doorbell rang thrice. Frowning slightly, she wondered who the heck had the nerve to call in such deep a night.

"Kenshin!"

In response, he bowed apologetically, a regretful smile spreading on his lips.

"Gomenasai Kaoru. I know it's already late but… I… I bought you ice mochi. Your favorite."

She was more than surprised, for it was anything _but _ordinary for a man to interrupt your night just to hand you mochi, even thought it really is your favorite. And besides, he looked kinda tired…

"Kenshin!" she asked uncertainly, "I-is there something wrong?"

"I—I…"

"Wanna come upstairs? To the rooftop?" she offered him a helpful smile. Nodding, he allowed her to lead him out her house and onto the next floor.

The night was a bit chilly and she slightly shivered, trading her sandwich for the mochi, the two sat in silence, munching their own midnight snacks, both unsure when to speak. Finally, he scooted closer to her and slowly placed his head on her shoulder.

The woman was astonished, but she nevertheless sat still, knowing that he probably needed comfort.

"_Just so you would know… If you have any problems, you could always come down here and see the two of us. You just go here and say 'Kaoru-chan, I've got this problem… ' and you go lean on my shoulder. I don't mind. After all, I'm your friend right? Both me and the little koneko in here won't mind listening to you."_

Her words reverberated on both of their subconscious minds. Though silence ensued between the two, it was a pleasant one, lacking the suffocating tension that had usually accompanied it. Inwardly, she wondered what might have been his problem, but she decided that it was wise if she'd stay quiet.

"I had a fight with my girlfriend." He finally admitted, still not moving from his position, resting his head comfortably on her shoulder.

"T-Tomoe? Is it about the baby!" she asked, voice suddenly nervous and distressed.

Had she been facing him, she would have seen the dark look that crossed his features. But since his head was leaning against hers, it had gone unnoticed.

"No. We fought because I lacked time for her." He closed his eyes, remembering the recent fight and her harsh words, not directed to him, but to the kind woman offering him comfort right now.

Once again, she decided to shut her mouth. True, for three whole months she had barely seen the father of her child. Oh yes he sent her enough money to support a whole dozen of kids, yes her cabinet had always been full, but he never came to visit her. Many a time she had been tempted to pull out her phone and dial his number, but something always stopped her. Always.

She had requested financial assistance. Not a physical figure to father her unborn child.

"I had been in and out of the country, visiting the hotels. I only came back just now and she welcomed me with a fight." He added sarcastically, shaking his head, red strands of hair falling from his high ponytail to mingle with her jet black ones.

"You're just tired. You just have to rest and maybe you could clear things out with her once you're rested." She suggested, trying to watch his expression.

"Maybe." He muttered." Kaoru, I'm sorry if this is much too intimate with you. Do you mind?" he asked, sleep and fatigue seemingly clouding his mind.

She blushed, heart beating at a thunderous pace. "N…No… It's fine with me. I… I understand your situation." She whispered feebly. She heard a faint 'hai' and then he was silent, alarming her all of a sudden. Then it dawned on her.

The man was fast asleep.

A small smile graced her lips. The poor man had finally tired himself out. Trying her very best to move and not wake him up, she leaned against the chair in an easier position and allowed his head fall comfortably back on her shoulder.

_It's okay Kenshin… I don't mind if this is intimate… as long as you are comfortable…_

Inwardly, she berated herself. Those words were inappropriate and ultimately wrong. But she was too tired and sleepy to argue with herself. So leaning back, she took a last glance to the sleeping man and finally allowed herself to drift asleep.

K

N

K

The sun was already streaming when he woke up. From the looks of it, it was not much later than six am. He was just about to stand up when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

_Wha—Kaoru!_

He would have passed out of bewilderment had he not remembered what had happened last night. After it had all flashbacked to him, the fight, Tomoe and of course Kaoru… he smiled. Noticing that the said woman was sleeping with her head resting on his chest.

Shaking his head, carefully, he lifted her up, tucking his arms under her legs. Careful not to hurt her in any way, especially in the midsection where he supposed their baby also slept, he carried her back to the house and gently laid her on the sofa. He would have appreciated bringing her in her own bedroom—but he knew she would kill him if he did—and so, he just contented himself on hunting a blanket in the clothes set to dry.

After successfully finding one, he glanced at his watch and grinned. Retracing his steps back to the kitchen, he decided to cook her breakfast in thanks for what she had done.

K

N

K

She woke up with a start. Surprised to find herself lying on her wide sofa. The faint aroma of fried eggs and pancakes were still wafting in her kitchen and she cautiously stood up. Astonished to find a cooked breakfast set on the table, a small sheet of paper caught her eye. Lifting it up, she read it slowly.

_Kaoru,_

_Thank you for what you've done last night!_

_I wish I could talk with you again._

_Eat well._

_Kenshin._

She reread the note once again and posted it on her fridge with a smile. Afterwards, she sat herself on the table and began to eat the breakfast he had prepared for her.

_TBC…_

Now what do you say? Was the fight okay? How about the fluffy ending? Please review and let me know what you think. But no flames okay? The next chapter would be about KnK finally realizing how they really feel for each other. (Wink wink)

JA!

Bluerose


	5. Love or Obligation?

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 19, 2004

AN: Hope you liked the idea of Kenshin fighting with Tomoe… (I did!) And of course who would forget the major fluff in there! ;) KnK would be experiencing slight confusion and emotional topsy-turvyness in this one! But worry no more. It stops here. Next chapter would be filled with major fluff!

RK doesn't belong to me! Please don't sue!

Please review… Please!Please!

K

N

K

The loud noise and buzzing from the dining area still reached the small waiting room where Kaoru was packing her things. She had decided to work on an earlier shift so that she could go home earlier tonight and finish sorting her still-fitting at mid waist-clothes from her not-so-fitting-ones. Briefly, she reminded herself of what had happened last night—Kenshin's late night visit that is—and would have continued daydreaming had not Tae suddenly entered the room.

"Kaoru there you are!" the woman exclaimed, breathless and panting. "There are so many people today! I just can't believe it! And there are orders upon deliveries too. I'm sorry… but would you mind if I asked you to deliver an order to the building at the end of the main street? It's not very far from here."

"Which building?" the younger woman asked, eager to still help though tired.

"I forgot the name, but I know it's very big. It's a known landmark so you won't have any trouble finding it." Tae exclaimed, fanning herself why trying to at least catch breath.

"And to whom is the order addressed?" she asked, starting to collect her things.

The older woman frowned. "Hmm… I'm not so sure about it. But I think it's addressed to the CEO. I find it funny though to have an executive ordering food from our small canteen."

Kaoru smiled, much to Tae's relief. "Alright, I'll take it." She beamed, bowing to her boss before rushing out to get the order.

"Oh! Kaoru-chan! I left some taro ice in the fridge for you. Don't forget to take it!" Tae reminded her as Kaoru turned back to wave goodbye.

"She's just a sweet girl." She muttered to herself while watching the figure of Kaoru be swallowed by the sea of people crowding the restaurant.

"Oh well, I better get back to work."

K

N

K

As what Tae had depicted, the building wasn't too hard for her to find. And the inside wasn't as cheap as she had thought it would look like. Sapphire orbs marveled in awe the colossal chandeliers that hung on the wide ceiling and the expensive oriental furniture that decked the whole lobby. Hesitantly, she approached the information desk and timidly asked the floor for the CEO's office.

"Oh, it's the president's lunch from the Akabeko?" the secretary asked her, glancing at the package she was carrying in her hand.

"H-hai." She stuttered, intimidated by the woman's elegance and beauty. Whoever owned the building probably made sure his or her employees were well dressed. Though she was just an ordinary worker, Kaoru felt that compared to the woman sitting behind the desk, with all the silken garments and stuff, her faded denims and tee-shirt were plain old rags.

"Please proceed to the thirty-fifth floor."

Bowing with gratitude, she walked away from the receiving area and started to look for the elevator. After five minutes of wandering aimlessly in the lobby, she finally found it and sighing, punched the thirty-fifth floor on the dial.

_Gee… this is fast._ She thought when she reached her venue in no time. At the end of the hallway was another information desk and once again, she had to ask where to leave the food.

"Please knock at the third room to your left adjacent to the conference room" the woman directed her.

Nodding, uncertainty filled her brain as she raised a fist to gently knock on the door.

"Come in."

Doing as she was told, sapphire eyes widened with the simple and yet expensive fixtures surrounding the room. A wide desk was placed in front of the window and she found a man sitting with his back on her facing the sky light and gazing at the world thirty five feet below.

"Your order sir." She bowed, nearing the desk, only to jump at her feet when the man faced her and she almost shrieked.

"KENSHIN!"

Her eyes were as wide as huge saucer cups and painted in her face was shock, astonishment and certain surprise. So comical was her reaction that he couldn't help but laugh, standing to help her get back to her own feet.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here?" he asked while assisting her to the couch. For a moment she couldn't speak, could only clutch at her chest as colorful curse words sputtered form her mouth.

"'Dammit Kenshin… you almost shocked me to death!" she exclaimed, playfully swatting his arm, unintimidated by neither his office nor his position.

"I'm sorry. But I really wasn't expecting you. I'm surprised you know where I work." He added; his voice sounding amused.

"I never knew. Tae just asked me to deliver lunch for the CEO of this company. I never imagined, YOU, of all people sitting on that chair." She remarked while standing up to place his order on the table.

"Gee Kenshin. You're the owner of the company, the CEO… why on earth would you order lunch from the Akabeko!" Her feet led her to the window and she had to gasp. "Oh my gosh! I never thought Tokyo would look this way from up here! It surely beats the picture from my rooftop!... Kenshin… it's beautiful…" she murmured, still overwhelmed with the view.

"Aa." He replied, not at all looking at the window, but directing his gaze towards the woman standing at the foot of it. Crossing the room, their distance only a few centimeters from the other, he stood behind her, unnoticing the sudden splash of bright red on her face. She had seen him, seen his amethyst eyes sweep from the windowsill to her form, seen him look intently at her. And for that she was confused, mind puzzled with the implication of his action.

The situation made her uneasy.

"I better leave no—OOPPS!"

In her haste to avoid further embarrassment, Kaoru had unfortunately miscalculated her steps and ended up sprawled atop a surprised, wide eyed blinking red haired man.

Their noses almost touched the other and Kaoru found her gaze drawn to his lips that were just merely half of a centimeter away from hers.

It was to say, both awkward and uncomfortable for the two of them.

"I-um... I better go… I have to do something else to- to do..." She stuttered, stumbling to get back to her feet in an attempt for a desperate exit.

"Wa-wait!" he called out, regaining his stance. "The baby! Is the baby hurt!" he asked, eyes filling with concern. His words made her stop and retrace her steps. Looking back at him, she fumbled for a reply while trying to hide the fiery blush that was starting to stain her cheeks.

"The baby… Oh yes the baby… um, no… it wasn't hurt. It wasn't hurt at all." she murmured. "I… I guess I better go…" she added weakly.

"H-hai." He gazed at her uncertainly, watching at her retreating form.

She gave a slight bow before she strode to the exit, mind suddenly jumbled with the twist of events. A frown tugged at her lips. Pushing the button absent-mindedly, she pondered over the possibility that her feelings for the father of her unborn child had probably gone too far. Now, it seemed that she wasn't the only one playing the game of complicated love… with the looks of it; he may want to be a likely player too…

_Yamete Kaoru!_ Her mind berated. _Kenshin is just a friend. A friend and nothing else. You're just feeling slightly attached to him. But the attachment stops there woman. He's living a separate life. He's got the job, the looks and the girl. It probably won't take long for him to patch up with Tomoe. So if I were you girl, I'd stop foolishly daydreaming about him._

The elevator drew open and she stepped out with an even grimmer frown on her face. _Of course I'm not daydreaming about him! Who the heck told you that absurd idea!_

But somehow, she knew that with all the feelings of concern, gratitude and tingles that ran up her spine whenever she saw him, it would be very hard to deny the crashing truth. If she _did _deny the truth, who the heck was she kidding?

Huffing in irritation, she set foot outside the building and threw a dark look high up on the thirty fifth window. Annoyed with the voice talking inside her brain, she tried hard to ignore the reality that was coming down on her.

Kamiya Kaoru had indeed fallen for the father of her child.

K

N

K

The last twenty seconds of his life passed with him staring blankly at his door, mind suddenly leaving the place of his work and dwelling on a certain woman that had _literally_ collided with him just a few moments ago. There was definitely something that crossed both of them. Tension…or even a tiny spark that he refused to believe was of its existence. Whatever it was, it was still there. And Kenshin couldn't help but feel a bit confused with the different emotions the event had triggered.

Was it possible that he was falling for—

_NO! KENSHIN HIMURA, YOU STOP THERE! YOU JUST STOP THERE!_

He grimaced. His subconscious self was probably right. He shouldn't let his emotions run wild in his chest. That was what had gotten him into pure trouble in the first place. Entertaining any inkling that led to romantical feelings were most definitely not right.

_Kaoru is just a friend. **Just. A. friend. **It stopped there. You're probably feeling that way just because of your child. The baby. Yes. The baby is the only thing making you feel that way. Nothing else Himura. Nothing else. You feel concerned for the baby's safety… not hers. You're happy when you're with her… that's because you enjoy the presence of your baby. You want to see her almost everyday, to see how's the baby is faring. **The baby, Kenshin, is your only concern.**_

He sighed. Now what? He was using the baby to hide the truth? What he really felt? _No… it's just that…_

He groaned. He needed to get out of his office. At least clear his topsy-turvy mind before he went back to work. Nodding slightly to himself, he grabbed his coat, fully intending to leave the room before the thick air of tension suffocates him entirely.

_TBC…_

This chapter was a bit short. Sorry. I'll make up in the next… but hope you appreciated the slight tension I put in the two. For a change ayt?

REVIEW!

Hehe ja!

Bluerose


	6. A Walk to the Park leads to Another

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 21, 2004

AN: RK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! So yah guys don't sue okay!

Anyways, this is major fluff, sugarey sweet thing. But if you guys love mush and fluff, I think you'd enjoy this more than (hopefully) feel disgusted… please! Don't flame me! This is just what I get from being starved with fluff in the anime and OVA…(sob) Anyways, I'm just ranting on… so off with the story.

DO: review for me. I love reading your reviews and the main reason why I don't update regularly because I don't get many from you guys out there. (sob)

DON'T: forget to review

DON'T: flame me. Please. Need I say more?

K

N

K

She was annoyed.

Oh yes she was.

It had stemmed on what had happened in Kenshin's office awhile ago. But she didn't blame the man entirely for it. Rather, she was irritated by the unfamiliar emotions that were now racing at her chest. The feeling was so foreign… so anew. When she ended up landing on him, it felt, so to say, as if her heart would literally burn itself to death what with its fastened beatings.

From behind her, she heard a loud honk which she assumed came from a car. A frown tugging at her rigid lips, a pestering driver was the least of all things she needed now.

But as it turned out, the man sitting behind the wheel was anything _but _a pestering driver.

It was him.

Two options presented at her head. One, she would just run away and avoid him, for she wasn't in a good mood to talk right now, (which wasn't just favorable for it was obvious he had a car) or two, she'd just bang herself dead crazy on the brick wall.

"Kaoru!" the man called, jogging towards the woman who seemed rooted on the very spot, cheeks flushing scarlet red.

"Um…uh…hi Kenshin… " she stuttered weakly, unable to meet his gaze. Noticing her discomfort, he dipped a hand inside his pocket and reached out a wad of bills.

"The bill. I forgot to pay the bill." He reminded her.

"Oh. I see…Sorry." She bowed in apology before taking the money. "Well, I better be going." She added.

"I better take you home." He offered, turning his car to start his engine.

She immediately raised her hands in negation. "Um… taking me home is not necessary. I can do it by myself… and besides… um… well… Ihavetogototheparkfirst."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you were saying." He looked confused and she sighed.

"I'm going to the park first." She stated, trying hard to convince him and praying he'd believe her excuse. "Well, I got to go. Bye!" she waved before hastily turning her back on him.

A hand shot out to grasp her wrist and in an act of surprise, she turned around to find his face merely centimeters from hers once again.

"I need to go to the park too." He simply murmured leaving her no choice but to finally nod her head.

K

N

K

The wind was chilly and Kaoru found herself shivering slightly. Kenshin left to buy hot chocolate and coffee for the both of them and she was left alone sitting on a park bench under the shade of a large old sakura tree. She would have enjoyed the relaxing feel of the peaceful aura, had not it been for her nervousness and confusion.

_Why am I avoiding him? Normally, I enjoy spending time with him… is this because of what had happened in his office? I don't know… I'm confused really…_She frowned and rubbed her palms together for more heat. Hugging herself closer, she was surprised when she suddenly felt the gentle drape of a coat in her shoulders.

"Your cold." Her companion stated while making sure his coat shielded her from the wind. Offering her the steaming cup of hot chocolate, shyly, she accepted it and gave him a weak smile. He sat beside her in silence, sipping his coffee.

"So, you said you had to go to the park. Do you have something to do here?" he asked her, trying hard to disperse her nervousness he felt.

"I… well… I go to the park whenever my mind's clouded. The aura in here helps clear my thick brain you know." She joked, allowing a smile to finally break at her lips.

He gazed at her, silently studying her features. Her midnight colored hair was tied on a high ponytail, a pink ribbon tying it firmly on its place. The bulge on her stomach was more than evident and it gave a slight tug in his heart. Seeing her rounded belly, it felt, for him that he was seeing his own child. His gaze was so intense and she couldn't help but blush under his eyes.

"Wh-what?" she bit her lip as a sign of nervousness.

Suddenly shaken from his stupor, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "No-nothing." He stuttered, looking away with his cheeks flaming red.

For awhile she was silent, allowing nothing but the wind to speak amidst the two of them. _I'm confused right now… but the confusion ends here…_

"Kenshin, why are you doing this?"

He blinked once, twice, taken aback with her sudden question.

"What do you mean Kaoru?" he asked, face painted with evident confusion.

"I mean **_THIS._** Your actions, the things you've been doing for me… I don't really understand."

He shot her a look. "It's for the baby you know. I try my best to be a good father." He replied, looking at her intently.

Flailing her arms in exasperation, the woman grimaced.

"Come on Kenshin. Unborn babies don't need trips to the park like this. Nor do they need taro ice mochi in the middle of the night. So tell me… why?"

_Why indeed…_ he bowed his head, hiding his face under the curtain of his blood red bangs. When he looked up, he had a faraway look in his eyes that Kaoru could not depict.

"I don't know… honestly… I don't really know…" he murmured, still not looking at her. "I guess I've grown attached not only to the baby but to the mother as well." He added, releasing a sigh.

_Oh.My.God. _With his words, her arms suddenly flopped limply back to her side and Kaoru flaccidly dropped back beside him.

"Are you kidding me?"

He gave her a dark look that showed his annoyance. "No, I certainly am not kidding you. Why would I joke on a matter such like this?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry… I'm just scared and…" she trailed off.

"Scared? Why are you scared?" he asked, his hand touching her arm. She blushed deeply with the contact.

She hesitated, unsure whether to tell him the truth or not. Finally, she took a deep breath, steeled herself and whispered her reply:

"It's just that… I've grown fond of you as well…"

It was his turn to stay speechless, his mind frozen in the spot. _She's grown fond of me… had I heard her right? She's grown fond of me!_

"We-well.. You see, I…I… appreciate your… ways… yes! Yo-your ways of showing how much you love our baby…Seeing a full father figure i-in you… I… well I feel thankf—"

Two muscled arms came up to grasp her form as he drew her in a sudden tight embrace.

"You don't need to thank me… I do this because I _want_ to… Not just out of my obligation."

She smiled, despite the tears that had suddenly pooled in her eyes. She would have savored his embrace had it not been for the sudden spike of pain in her back.

"ITAI!" she yelled, releasing him and hand shooting to grab her back. Alarmed all of a sudden, his palm came up to gently massage her spine.

"I'm sorry… it's just that my back aches when the weight of the baby is put on it." She muttered weakly as an apology.

"It's fine… really... What would you want me to do? Do you need a doctor? Should I drive you down to the hos—" she cut him off by placing a slender finger over his lips.

"Aww come on Kenshin, it's nothing. You're just overreacting." She joked, elbowing him slightly in the ribs and flashing him with a smile. "Though I find the idea sweet." She added, but upon realizing that her words had been far too leading, felt the sudden eruption of colors in her face.

A chuckle rumbled from his lips. "I'm sorry if I overreacted… I'm just concerned you know."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Usually, when my back aches, I just lie down and try not to move a bit."

With her words, he perked up, as if having a light bulb lighted in his head. "I know! I've got a spare blanket in my car and some pillows too. Wait here. I'll go get it." And before she could protest, he was running towards his car.

When he was out of her sight, she allowed the smile she had been hiding to grace her lips.

"He's so sweet…" she whispered to no one in particular.

K

N

K

After fixing the blanket and the pillows under a shaded spot, he assisted her to her feet and onto the make-shift bed. Smiling with gratitude, she felt her heart beat quicken when she felt him settle himself beside her.

"It's nearly sunset. Don't you have anything to do in your office?" she asked dismissively, not at all looking at him but directing her gaze to the orange-sepia colored sky.

He shook his head in negation. "I've been working straight for days. I believe I deserve this break." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course…" he heard her whisper "Everyone of us needs to have a rest of some sort."

Both were silent for awhile, secretly enjoying the other's company when…

"Kaoru, I want you to quit your job in the Akabeko."

"Nani!"

He pulled himself back to his feet and sat up, allowing his gaze to travel on her own sapphire eyes.

"I know, I know… you love working in that canteen. But you're almost halfway through your pregnancy. It's going to be hard and as you said so yourself, your back's been hurting." When he saw the disapproval in her eyes, he was quick to add: "Just this period. After you've given birth, you're free to do whatever you like. Just please… for the baby."

She sighed, gave him a last look and finally said,

"Alright."

He smiled, and then settled back beside her. By this time, the sun was slowly starting to lower herself and a few twinkling gems had claimed their positions in the sky. A cold wind blew unexpectedly and she unconsciously scooted closer to him, seeking warmth. Though he was surprised with her actions, he allowed his arm to travel and settle in a protective hold in her waist.

She instantly froze under his touch. Suddenly reminded how painfully close they were from each other. Glancing at him, she wondered if he didn't mind the close contact they shared.

She decided he didn't.

. For awhile, no one spoke, still a bit rigid and uneasy in the sudden intimacy. But after a few precious moments, Kaoru suddenly sighed and relaxed, permitting herself to savor the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist.

A hand crept to gently tug the pink ribbon that held her hair. Inky jet locks tumbling to slide past her shoulders, she slightly shook her head. "We really shouldn't be doing this you know." She murmured though her voice sounded far contented rather than disapproving.

He chuckled, but nevertheless willing to push her. "And why?" he asked, letting his slender fingers run gently on the soft curtain of midnight colored locks.

"Because… never mind." She whispered. "Mou Kenshin… you're making me feel sleepy you know…" she grumbled a bit, eyelids starting to droop with the first touches of sleep.

Again he smiled, but nevertheless continued stroking her hair. "Is that so? Then rest… Don't worry… I'll protect you." He assured her. She smiled in reply and as if pulling of a brave act, steeled her breath—and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He stiffened slightly but nevertheless allowed a secret smile to glide in his lips. His fingers traveled to settle on the large bulge on her waist and he sighed contentedly. Her hand drew to touch the child in her womb as well, but instead of rounded skin, her fingers unexpectedly met his. Astonished, she felt him tighten his hold and lace his fingers around hers, making colors flush in her cheeks.

Suddenly, they felt a stirring in her stomach and both simultaneously reacted. It was as if the child felt its father's touch for the first time and couldn't help but move under his touch.

"Kenshin!'" she exclaimed, voice filled with amazement. "Did you feel that? The little koneko is saying hi to its otou-san for the first time!" she smiled, eyes sparkling with joy.

He pulled himself to his feet and knelt to touch his ear to her belly, trying to listen and detect his child's movement. And as in response, the baby kicked as hard as it could, knocking Kaoru suddenly breathless.

"Oww… that was a good one." She beamed watching as he looked back at her, his face filled with awe, amazement and pride. He laughed and slightly shook his head. Lying beside her, once again, he spooned her to his side, noticing the flush of red in her cheeks.

"You know," he started, catching her attention, "I usually don't talk to other people. I'm the quiet type you know. And I don't do self-disclosures. What I dunno is, how come I've easily engaged in a conversation with you." He added; his face somehow painted with confusion.

"I don't really know. Maybe because fate wanted you to have a baby?" she replied, though unsure of her answer.

"Maybe… or maybe because it wanted me to meet you?" he murmured, resting his chin atop her head. The woman sighed, but nevertheless decided to keep silent.

"It's just that… I feel so at ease when I'm with you." He stated, his gaze traveling the wide expanse of the sky. She smiled slightly glanced back at him and whispered:

"I feel at ease with you too. Before, when I used to live by myself, I felt so alone… But now, with you and the baby, I'm always assured that no matter what happens, there's somebody willing to listen to me and at least _be _with me… " she trailed off, trying hard to dismiss the tears that had suddenly condensed in her eyes. Traveling her gaze, she noticed how soft his features were, contrasting with the sharp almost strict look he always wore in broad daylight. His scarlet colored hair reminded her of dying embers in a fire. And his eyes, his eyes… perhaps the most exotic of all his features with their amethyst gem like color, were what had drawn her closer to him.

"Of course… I would protect you…and the baby… I'd do anything to protect you and our child." He whispered tightening his grasp on her waist. She smiled gratefully and snuggled closer to him. Inwardly though, her mind was starting to alarm panic bells. She really shouldn't be so much attached to him. Stop the contact. Stop the contact and touching now. Now or else you'd regret it.

But she decided that the voice at the back of her head was far too annoying to listen to and that it was wiser to just throw caution in the wind.

"What do you think Kaoru? Would our baby be a boy or a girl? What do you think? Kaoru? Kaoru?" he glanced at her and he suddenly froze.

There was Kaoru, dozing off serenely in his arms, face painted with peace and total oblivion to the living world.

He smiled to himself. _There's just something about her that I haven't found in any other women I've known all my life…_

K

N

K

It was well past midnight when Kenshin's black Benz pulled to a slow stop before the dark alley. He glanced at her still sleeping form and mentally debated with himself if it was but rightful to wake her up or just carry her up to her own pad. Deciding to choose the latter, he carefully lifted her, afraid to wake her up, and as if she might break like fragile glass in his arms at anytime started to trek the dark path towards her apartment.

The building was dark, and Kenshin had to be _very _extra careful not to trip on a single step. Tightening his grip on her, he steeled his breath and started climbing the flight of steps that would lead to her place. He felt her move to bury her face deeply to his chest, and sigh in contentment even in her sleep. Sometimes, she would release a soft moan, accompanied with the gentle whimper of his name and he would close his eyes tightly to steel himself some control. _Goddamnit… the elevator's not working and… there she goes again! Breathe Himura! Breathe!"_

Finally, after what had seemed like the walk of eternity to him, her doorway appeared in his sight and he gave a sigh of relief. Trying hard to balance her weight while rummaging through her bag for her house keys, he successfully opened her door and carried her towards her bedroom.

Settling her gently to her bed, he adjusted her blankets and tucked her warmly inside, making sure she wasn't cold. He stood beside her for a few moments, just watching her sleep and before he left, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and another in her belly for the child sleeping in her womb.

_Oyasumi-nasai Kaoru…koi…_

_TBC…_

Well there you go guys… fluff and mush all the way! I really enjoyed doing this chapter! The next one though, is somewhat lemony limey. (Wink wink) that should give you preview enough.

Don't forget to review!

Ja!

Bluerose


	7. Ruined!

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 22, 2004

K

N

K

The restaurant was a fancy one, expensive from the looks of it. Parking his car in the widely spaced parking lot, Kenshin got out and released a long heavy sigh.

Tomoe called that morning, much to his surprise. At first, he could not register her name on his phone, still unbelieving that she had already lowered her pride. She said she wanted to meet him that afternoon and that she'd treat him to lunch. Though he had planned on spending all day at home and perhaps pay a short visit to Kaoru, he had agreed to meet her, out of respect for the lady. But aside from that, he really wasn't in the mood to meet her right now.

He spotted her sitting beside the window, eyes carrying a faraway look. She was, just as usual, dressed elegantly, her diamond earrings and accessories glittering and catching his eyes even from afar. She was beautiful. Yes, he had to admit that, but somehow, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Wishing that someone wearing just plain jeans was his companions. _Yeah, and her hair must be tied with a large pink ribbon too…_

Her face immediately seemed to light up when he showed in front of her. Relief crossed her eyes when he sat down.

"Kenshin, I'm really glad you came to meet me here." She opened, flashing him a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders in an uneasy manner. "Hai… so what do you want to tell me?" he asked, wanting the discussion to end.

Her smile slowly disappeared. With the tone of his voice, she could easily sense that he wasn't really at ease with her.

"Well… I… I just wanted to ask you if you could reconsider our relationship."

"What?"

She wrung her hands together, unconsciously showing how nervous she really was. "I… I mean… We just had a heated argument… it's just our tempers flaring up you know? Maybe we could patch things up and be together again…" she murmured, voice toning to a hushed whisper in her last words.

"Please anata… I find it hard to cope up without you..."

K

N

K

Kaoru groaned.

For the last fifteen minutes, she had been standing on a cold damp shed, waiting for a bus to pass. Rain had been falling non stop since morning, and puddles of water were forming everywhere. She was scheduled for a check-up with her ob-gyne today and yet she found herself stranded in a waiting shed, waiting either for the rain to stop, or a bus to pass.

Unfortunately, none of the things mentioned above was happening and Kaoru was soon shivering in the biting cold of the wind.

_Kami-sama! I f I don't get a ride soon, I'll most likely catch a cold… and it could affect my baby! 'kuso… what am I going to d—_

Her musings were cut short when a speeding car wheezed in front of her, carelessly splashing puddle-water to the already shivering woman.

Yelling different colorful curse words to the driver, by now her clothes were dripping wet and even her hair was damp too. Exasperatedly running a trembling hand over her locks, she tried to think of a way to escape her situation.

_Call Kenshin… Ask him to pick you up… afterall, you're really late for your check-up…_Sapphire eyes suddenly perking up, she was just about reaching her phone in her pocket when she stopped in hesitation.

_But he may be busy with his work or something… it would be unfair to pull him out just there and then… _She frowned and for a moment considered hiding her phone away, when her mind argued back.

_Aww come'on Kaoru! Do you want to get sick? How about the baby? I'm sure Kenshin wouldn't mind…_

After a moment of some serious thinking, she finally decided that calling him was probably the _best _choice now. Trembling hands dialing his number, she held her breath and prayed for him to answer.

"Moshi moshi… Kenshin…?"

K

N

K

When he heard her voice at the end of the line, relief and concern seemed to swim in his mind. Relief because she had called him—in the nick of time—and gave him an excuse to avoid Tomoe's question. He felt worried though, for Kaoru never called him, unless there was an emergency—which only happened once when she wanted to show him the contract she had written.

Excusing himself, he went far from her earshot, unwanting her to overhear what they would be talking about.

"Kaoru? Is that you?"

Silence and then…

"Hai… um Kenshin… are you doing something now?" she asked voice sounding a bit shy and embarrassed. By heck, he could bet his job she was blushing deeply right now.

"Why?"

"I… well… it's just that I'm stranded right now here in a waiting shed and I still have to go to doctor right now… Do you mind picking me up? I've been standing here for an hour now and there's still no bus…" her tone sounded uneasy and a bit weak, alarming him all the more.

"I… well… sure! Where are you right now? Give me your exact location and I'm on my way." He finished, hearing her give a large breath of relief.

After knowing where she was and putting the phone down, he quickly made a beeline where Tomoe sat. Grabbing his coat and putting it on, he bowed hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Tomoe, but I have an emergency to make… Let's just talk some other time. I'm sorry and I hope you'd understand." He bowed hastily and before the woman could react. He was already out of her sight.

"Wait!" she called out but to no avail. Kenshin was already walking to his car leaving her no choice but to watch as he pulled out of the parking lot and feel the bitter sting of tears in her eyes.

K

N

K

He found her huddled in a damp corner, shaking and shivering in the bitter cold. Wasting no time, he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her quivering shoulders.

"Hey…" she greeted weakly, a small smile tugging at her lips. One look at her and a thunderous frown appeared in his face.

"You're sick. You have fever." He declared, lifting her all of a sudden and carrying her towards the car, much to her protest.

"K_ENSHIN!" _she shrieked. "I could _walk _you kn-kn—ASHEU! ASHEU! ASHEU!"

He grimaced. "And a terrible cold too. You better change clothes, your almost soaking wet. I've got an extra shirt and jogging pants in my trunk. I'll go get them for you." And before she could stop him, he was already out in the pelting rain, rummaging through his trunk. Though she had really wanted to protest, there was a commanding tone in his voice that forced her to obey.

"Here." He handed her a large gray tee-shirt and a pair of black jogging pants.

"Well?" she waited expectantly.

"Well what?"

She groaned irritatingly. "TURN AROUND!" she barked, making him do as he was told immediately.

Though Kenshin tried very _very _hard to ignore the thought that a woman was indeed shedding her clothes _beside him_, he couldn't avoid but catch a glimpse of her skin in his side mirror. He gulped. Once, twice, trying to steel himself away from the… well… _view…_but unfortunately, his eyes seemed to be frozen on the spot and he couldn't help but admire her ivory colored skin and the graceful way her hair fell like gentle waterfalls in her back.

"There. You could turn around now." She declared, totally oblivious to his thoughts. Snapping out of his lustful stupor, he overheard her thanking him for 'rescuing' her from the rain and monster-like cars that tend to drench her in every puddle they traveled on. He laughed, gazing at her form that wore his own clothes.

"My clothes seem to fit you perfectly." He commented, eliciting a slight giggle from her. "I like the thought that you're wearing what's mine" he added, his tone somewhat implementing something. She immediately stopped giggling and looked away, hiding her flaming cheeks from his sight.

"You know, we really should get going… I'm late for my check-up…"

He nodded and drove away, trying hard to put out her naked image out of his busted mind.

From afar, the two hadn't noticed that a sleek white convertible had appeared around the corner and follow them from behind.

K  
N  
K

The doctor was already taking too long and Kaoru was starting to worry. Normally, if there wasn't any problem, the results of her check-up would be out in about a few minutes. Now, Kaoru felt that eternity had passed and gone her by and still the doctor wouldn't come out of his office. She shivered and wrung her hands together, silently praying to the gods that the baby was fine.

She was nervous…tense. He had known her far too well to be able to read her body language. Though it was his first time to accompany her o her gyne, it was obvious that there was something wrong in the picture. His hand came to gently grasp her waist, surprising her in the process. Squeezing gently, he shot her a comforting gaze, silently telling her that everything would be alright.

The white door swung open and the woman was already at her feet, walking towards the lady doctor who still walked with elegant measured steps, despite the beads of sweat forming in her forehead.

"Takani-sensei…" Kaoru trailed off, heart beating when she noticed the grim line that had formed on the doctor's lips. The doctor nodded and bowed, suddenly directing her gaze to the man that was standing beside Kaoru, his arm placed around her shoulders in a protective manner.

An eyebrow slightly quirked up when she saw the notion.

"Oh, Takani-sensei…This is Kenshin Himura" Kaoru slightly stuttered, noticing the take of attention he took from the doctor.

Bowing slightly, she busily flipped through her medical folder, "Ah…Himura-san…Your wife here…"

"Um no..I'm not…" she ushered, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. The doctor gave her a look of surprise, but nevertheless continued, "She may be having problems bearing your child. It's obvious that your wife is very slight and petite." The doctor voiced, flipping her files and totally oblivious to the negative hand signals Kaoru was throwing her. The red head, seeing that Kaoru's attention was in the name calling thing rather than the baby, whispered in her ear.

"Kaoru, let's deal with the name calling later. For now, listen to what the doctor has to say."

His tone surprised her and her arms dropped flaccidly back to her side.

"So, what's the real problem Takani-sensei?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together, concern evident in his voice.

She shook her head. "Basically, the weight of the baby is too much for her. She's rather small to carry a child, and it sprains your back a lot right?" she asked the other woman who seemed rather surprised.

"H-hai." Kaoru bowed, secretly glancing at Kenshin.

"Well, we'd have to do away with it. Rest and some bone strengthening medication might help ease the pain during your pregnancy. I also don't want you straining yourself too hard." Turning back to him, she added as a conclusion. "I hope you don't let her overdo herself Himura-san. The baby's far too heavy for your wife and we don't want her to strain her back don't we?"

"Hai."

The doctor finally nodded and bowed deeply before excusing herself. And as they walked back to the parking lot, Kaoru found herself unable to meet him in the eye.

"Kaoru," he motioned, halting her steps, "I want you to follow the doctor's advice okay? Take your rest regularly. I'll buy you calcium tablets on the way home." He was just about to open the door of his car for her when she stopped him by placing her arms around his form, face pressed in the firmness of his chest.

"A-arigatou…" she murmured breathlessly, heart beating wildly against her chest.

Surprised as he was, he nevertheless wrapped a hand around her waist, putting his chin atop the crown of her head and breathing in her jasmine scent. For awhile no one spoke, time seemingly stopping for the both of them who were trapped in their own worlds…

"Some emergency you have there."

He froze.

_Tomoe…_

K

N

K

When she saw them in each other's arms, jealousy seemed to drive her mad, her resentment flaring in her senses and bile constricting at her throat.

"Some emergency you have there."

Stripped from her elegance and calm features, her face was now painted with lividness and rage. Elegance and sophistication had now deserted her and she was visibly shaking and trembling.

_Oh my god…_ Quickly disentangling herself from him, she tried to put distance between the two of them, though she knew there was nothing much she can do now…

Kenshin for one couldn't move, torn between pacifying his anger-crazed girlfriend and defending the mother of his child. He watched as Tomoe circled the two of them, emerald green eyes filling with bitter tears.

"So… this is **_it?_**" she asked him decisively, "This is the woman who took my place in your heart?" glaring at him, she gave him one last look of defiance before turning back to Kaoru and pointing a rebuking finger to her. "You're a **_whore._**"

A gasp, then a shuddering breath and finally, all she could feel was the warm sting of tears in her eyes.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin warned, stepping in front of Kaoru. "You better not talk to her that way…"

She just shook her head and gave a bitter laugh. "But I'm just telling the truth Kenshin." She voiced, tone imitating an innocent child despite her tears. "Look at you." She neared Kaoru and stressed her words. "You're nothing but a street urchin. Someone who lives on somebody else's money. You used your body to get my boyfriend. But hey… do you expect him to love somebody like you? He's at the top of the world woman… and you… you're worse than a trodden worm from under his foot." She laughed though her tone was bitter and stinging in some ways.

_No…_Seeing Kaoru's distress, Kenshin pulled Tomoe's arm aside. "What the **_hell _**are you saying! Are you crazy!" But instead of backing down from him, she snapped back, pushing him aside. "Leave me be Kenshin. It's me and the whore alone." Turning back to the other woman, she smirked, "You're a hopeless fool to think that he would love you! You're nothing compared to us… the elite group… you're just a cheap whore who doesn't even know her own social status… so if I were you," she leered, before lowering down to whisper something in Kaoru's ear, "I'd find someone within my own standing… a person in my own cheap class." She whispered before pulling away and starting to walk towards her car.

"TOMOE! MATTE TOMOE!" Kenshin screamed, anger flaring. "You stay here, I'll go set her right." He fumed, voice carrying a murderous tone.

Watching as the man disappeared from her sight, Kaoru felt herself shake as tears began to fall. Unwillingly, her feet began to move out of the parking lot to drag her in the pelting rain. Sobbing as she felt the cold wind slam at her form, a hand rose to wipe rain water obscuring her eyes as she walked towards the nearest bus stop, fully intending to go home despite being drenched by the rain. _She's right…_Her mind seemed to whisper as her feet began to move one step and another. _I am nothing… I don't belong in his world… _Faltering in her steps, she drew a shuddering breath, salty tears mingling with the rain.

_Why did I ever think he'd love me in the first place? Tomoe was right… He could never really love a woman like me… _

K  
N  
K

Her car was already speeding away and Kenshin found himself unable to follow the woman. So turning back to his heels, he headed back to where Kaoru stood, knowing he would have to do a lot of explaining.

But she was not there.

Staring blankly to the empty space that greeted his eyes, it took a moment before things clicked and he rushed towards the road. _Where is she! Where is she! Oh by heck! _ Panic and frustration was already welling in his chest as he threw to notice to the pouring rain that drenched his form. Amber eyes scanning the area he caught her shivering form in a shed.

"KAORU!KAORU!" he shouted, hoping that she'd hear him.

Her face turned and he had to stop with the picture she made. Her visage was crumpled to tears and her sapphire eyes, even from afar looked cloudy and stricken. Wisps of hair pasted at her cheeks, she was wet from head to toe and she was visibly shivering because of the biting wind.

"KAORU!KAORU!" he called, running towards her. She spared him one last look before clambering aboard a bus that had stopped in front of the shed.

"KAORU!KAORU!" In an act of final desperation, he ran towards the bus, trying hard to catch up. Shouting her name as loud as he could, he quickened his pace, running after the vehicle. He caught her sobbing her face in the window and he hammered for the bus to stop. But it did not and he was forced to give up, form shaking with cold and tiredness, breath coming out in short winding pants. It took him awhile before he regained his composure and when he did, he quickly made a beeline towards his car, fully intending to follow her home.

_Kaoru…please wait for me… don't believe Tomoe… please don't listen to her…_

K

N

K

The walk back home was cold and gloomy, as Kaoru soon found out as she stepped away from the bus. Though the storm was reduced to mere drizzles, the wind was still strong and she was still shivering…

"Kaoru!"

Turning back to the direction of her name, sapphire eyes widened with surprise and delight.

"Soujirou!"

K

N

K

TBC…

Aye! Soujirou's finally here! (dances around) heeheh… I'm soo evil! What'd happen next? Harhar… see to the next chapter (wink wink)


	8. Fires of Jealousy and Embers of envy

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

August 31, 2005

Hey… I'm back… ;) I wanna apologize though… for the long update… and short ones… I'm really really experiencing writer's block right now. I dunno what's going to happen next… That's why I'm asking you guys to help me… tell me what u think the proer ending for this story is. A good one? A tragic one? Please review and let me know what u think!

Anyhoo, this would be a short chappie… I also don't know if I would like to expand Kenshin's jealousy on SouKao or just cut the whole thing short…waaahhh I hate writer's block!

RK doesn't belng to me guys.

Please review!

K

N

K

"Soujirou! Is that you? Sou-chan!"

The man cheerfully nodded and made his way hurriedly towards Kaoru who still stood dumbfounded in the middle of the street.

"Hey… is that the way you'd greet a long-gone friend?" he asked, trying to mock pout, but grinning widely instead. She blinked, once, twice and finally, rushed to the lad, flinging her arms around him.

"Sou-chan! Oh dear Sou! I really missed you!" she beamed, her dull sapphire eyes lighting up. The man nodded then gave her one scrutinizing look, making her blush and feel uncomfortable at the same time. Finally, in a grim tone, he spoke:

"Gee Kaoru… I know you're pregnant and all… but by heck! You never told me you practically look like a walking whale!" he muttered, his frown breaking into a wide wide grin. A pout blossomed in her lips but it didn't stay, for after awhile, both of them had started laughing at his clumsy comment.

"Oh Sou!" she said in between gasps of breath and giggles. "You should've told me you were coming so I could've readied myself for insanity!"

Shaking his head, Soujirou took a glance in the dark heavens and a frown crossed his face. "It looks like the rain isn't stopping for now. I better take you home" he murmured, taking out an umbrella from his knapsack.

She shot him a quizzical look. "Have you learned magic as well Sou-chan? You don't usually produce umbrellas from out of the blue." It was a statement that earned her both a shrug and a grin. Shielding both of them from the pelting rain, a hand crept to grasp gently her shoulders as he carefully led her amidst the busy streets of Tokyo.

"So… why did you decide to come back?" she asked him suddenly, surprising him with her sudden query.

It took him a long time before he could answer. And by the time he did, they were already halfway across the flight of stairs leading to her pad.

"I don't really know… it's just that I sensed that something might be wrong here with you… So I decided to follow my instincts and come back to Tokyo." His voice was weak and hesitant. A bit shy, she noticed as she rummaged through her bag for her house keys.

Standing in her doorway for awhile, she flashed him a grateful smile before whispering:

"You know what Soujirou? I'm really really glad you followed your instincts and came back…"

K

N

K

He caught up with her bus just in time to see her trudge slowly in the streets. Something definitely tugged at his heart seeing her in such a pitiful and desolate state. He was just about to leave his car in a curb and run after her when all of a sudden, a brown haired man possessing the same stature as his appeared out of nowhere. Kenshin was almost ready to spring for her protection when he suddenly became aware that they were more than just mere acquaintance. The way she flung her arms around the man was needless to say, enough to drive fires of jealousy in his veins.

Palms crumpling into fists when he saw him put an arm around her slight form, he felt himself shake with anger and envy. Ironic as it may seems, it should be _him _walking her home. _Him_ protecting her from the pelting rain and _him _who was beside her, with her, watching her every move, relishing her every touch…

The way her eyes sparkled in the presence of the other man did not go unnoticed.

His chest felt on fire. Though he wanted to follow her, he knew it wouldn't…couldn't do it… it would have been far too late… And so, with a heavy heart, he turned back to his heels, to his car and dorve listlessly back home.

K

N

K

Kaoru delighted over the fact that her best friend had indeed came back to drop her a visit. She should have known his flowers were hints enough on his return. And so, they spent the rest of the hours chatting away, catching up with the passed time and making her forget all about Kenshin and his ex girlfriend for a short while. She had ignored the other man's calls though. Turned off her phone and tried to get him out of her mind. Kaoru had decided that it would be better if she avoided him, much less talk with him. Tomoe's words had been enough… she had realized that making him fall in love with her was far too absurd a dream and that mothering his child was the only role she'd have to play in his life.

Soujirou on the other hand kept his words well; days passed and he bade sure Kaoru was well and comfortable before he went home at night. He had also heard about Kenshin, the father of her child though the facts stopped there. He knew of nothing else. But what made him different to the other was his willingess to let Kaoru work as a part-time waitress in the Akabeko.

"I know you hate being bored and besides; I've talked with Tae-san. She assured me she'll take good care of the two of you." He offered one night, glad to see a wide grin spread from her face.

She had hugged him, right there and then, whispering words of gratitude to him and thanking him for being her best friend. Without his smiles and cheerful demeanor, she would have been very much buried in a pit of depression she told him.

The man smiled; merely hugged her closer though inwardly, he was slightly hoping that she'd confess that he'd also captured her heart as well.

But she didn't and Soujirou kept to his thoughts.

K

N

K

He felt desperate.

For almost two weeks, he hadn't received word from her.

He called, no one answered, he emailed, and he received no reply.

She wasn't at home either.

And so, out of emotions akin to desperation and despondency, he found himself driving towards the Akabeko; hoping that he could finally weasel some information and news about Kaoru.

Imagine his surprise when he saw her_ there._

Amethyst eyes widening, he could believe that in all places, he would find Kaoru in that over crowded place, working and serving even though she was almost halfway through her seventh month.

It angered him needless to say.

He was just about to approach her, maybe snatch away the tray she was carrying when he herad someone call her name.

"HEY KAORU!"

He looked around and saw it was the same man again.

K

N

K

"HEY KAORU!"

She turned and smiled slightly to the man. "Hey Sou-chan… what brings you here?" she inquired, wiping the sweat in her fore head. He blushed fiercely but nevertheless was able to reply.

"I was hoping we could eat dinner together." He offered her a weak smile and tried to hide the redness in his face.

She beamed "Well, my shift is about to end just about now. I'll just change and we could go." She nodded before disappearing from his sight, only to appear a few moments later clad in a simple halter printed dress.

"Let's go?" she asked, totally oblivious to the –I'm-shocked-because-you-absolutely-look-gorgeous- look in his face. She had to elbow him slightly in the ribs to shake off the dumb stare he had on his face.

"Ah…yeah…right hai." He stuttered, unconsciously putting an arm around her fragile form and trying to prevent people from bumping into her. They were just about to leave the _Akabeko_ when somebody roughly pulled Kaoru's arm

"Wait."

She quicly turned around to know who had deftly tugged her arm. When she saw who he was, sapphire eyes widened with shock and she had to gasp.

"Kenshin!"

_TBC…._

TUT TUT! Kenshin's there… Kaoru's there… and Soujirou's there… what next! Please drop a review and tell me what you think!

PS KIYAA! I'm having writer's block… PLEASE PLEASE drop any suggestions for an ending!

Bluerose.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontational Desires

Fanfic by blueroseulan

September 18, 2005

Author's Note: Hey guys, I just really want to apologize for what had happened in my other fic… don't worry I have replaced it with the right chapter… so I hope you don't get mad at me and continue reviewing for it… I'm honestly sorry!

Anyhoo, this fic would be limey. You guys have been warned. Oh, and the next chapter too. I hope you guys don't get mad at me and enjoy the lemon I've made.

ON with the STORY!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

K

N

K

Soujirou froze on the spot. _So… this is Kenshin…_ This was the man Kaoru had told him about. This was the man who had tainted his sweet Kaoru… the man who would be father of her child.

Soujirou felt anger sweep past his nerves.

Red flaming hair, amethyst eyes that seem to revert colors with amber ones… Surely, he was the most exotic man alive that the brown haired guy had ever seen. But the amusement stopped there. Kaoru's sudden tension and apprehension had not escaped his notice and the instinct to protect her suddenly ran raw in his mind.

"_Kenshin!" _

The fear and nervousness was so evident in her voice that the first thing that entered his mind was to pull her away from this man and at least put a mere distance between the two of them to at least calm Kaoru's sudden distress. Gently touching her arm, Kaoru suddenly felt awkward least to say, to have two men restraining both of her limbs.

"Kaoru… what are you doing here?" The red head hissed making Kaoru cringe.

"I… well…" Her voice had suddenly seemed to desert her, leaving Kaoru stammering for an explanation. Noticing this, Soujirou was quick to reply with a strong clear tone.

"As you would know, she is now back to work in the Akabeko." He said, brown eyes challenging amber ones. Kenshin gritted his teeth, trying very hard to steel what control was left in his mind. _No… don't pick a fight here… You've drawn too much attention from the people… and Kaoru wouldn't like that… control Kenshin…control…_

"Kaoru, I believe we had talked about this." He muttered from under his breath, his grip on her arm tightening and never once letting go. "You must offer me an explanation then to let me understand why you would so much violate our agreement." His voice was low, only for the three of them to hear, but anger and sarcasm was there, dripping like vile in his every word.

"There is nothing left to explain Himura-san. I also believe that Kaoru has the right to do whatever she wants… to lead her own life." Soujirou offered him a wane smile, one that seemed to grate and irritate his nerves. Both men knew there was an inexplicable tension forming between the two of them and Kaoru—was in between.

"You know nothing about our situation… so I would really appreciate if you would just shut up and let me talk with Kaoru in peace." Kenshin hated to be disrespectful, but the way their conversation was turning out, he doubted if he could act civil.

During the whole ordeal, Kaoru had only stood dumbstruck with the exchange of words between the two most important men in her life. Kenshin's words were not only hard… they hurt…. But then again there was Soujirou. The man had stood up for her, talked against the other in a sarcastic, sardonic way she hadn't seen before and that had utterly surprised her. Hostility was evident in his tone… One she didn't understand. He had only met Kenshin only now hadn't he? Why was he so overprotective?

Things would have been more heated and the two men would have found themselves like young kids brawling and fighting if not for a soft weak voice that had stopped the both of them.

"Kenshin, Soujirou is right. I have the right to control my own life. This is _my _life. Working in the Akabeko was my choice. My work here is very minimal. I'm not as stupid as you think to ever put _your_ baby in danger. I hope you'd thought of that." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Kaoru…" he trailed off, totally caught unguarded with her words.

She threw him a dark look. "I'm not saying that you're unwelcome here Kenshin. But as of what I know, you are a person of high social status. And rich people don't usually go here. Soujirou, can we go now?" she looked suggestively her companion who immediately nodded, looking seemingly pleased that the other man was now facing a dead end.

If Kenshin had any plans to stop them, it would still reach nothing but empty air for Soujirou had already whisked her out of the restaurant. Palms balling into hard shaking fists, he steeled his breath. Not to be undaunted, he quickly made his way out.

_This is not yet finished… I swear… I won't be going home tonight without having her back again… no matter what the cost is…_ He added as an after thought, amber eyes flaring with ignited anger.

K

N

K

His dinner turned to be eating out in a fancy restaurant and though Kaoru felt grateful that he had been thoughtful enough to treat her for no apparent reason, the earlier events were still on her mind, thus making her silent and serious.

It would have been the best of the best nights for him. For days he had planned all of these… from asking her out, to treating her to dinner…to the surprise that would have to come later… Everything would have been perfect and right... if not for the certain man they had met in the Akabeko.

He had ruined everything.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" he asked, glancing at the woman who was silently picking on her food.

She only gave him a slight nod and a smile and was quiet once again.

Inwardly, he gritted his teeth. It was obvious she was definitely not okay. Her silence spoke louder than words. And though he tried so hard to engage her in light trivial conversations, all that she answered was a yes, or a no.

It was, least to say, far more irritating than he had ever imagined.

He couldn't understand why she felt so affected. So _disturbed._ She could at least show her gratitude for the dinner by talking back to him and not caging herself to her thoughts. And though he tried hard to fathom her situation, the man found his patience growing thin.

After dinner, he rose to escort her back to the car, mind transitioning from his irritated thoughts by the way she acted tonight to excitement. He had planned a visit to the park after they had eaten and had asked a group of violinists to play them soft classical music while they enjoyed the rest of the night. He felt sure Kaoru would love it. She really adored classical music.

But when he shyly declared that he had planned on driving to the park, he received a reply that further ruined his evening.

She meekly shook her head and silently declined.

"I'm sorry Soujirou… But I'm really tired… maybe next time would be okay…. Gomenasai."

K

N

K

The drive back home was filled with nothing but silence. Kaoru had kept to her thoughts and Soujirou had wisely decided to stay quiet; though he was tempted to tell her he was ever disappointed by the way their night had turned out. When they arrived at her building, he silently escorted her inside, merely said goodnight, returned back to his car and sped away.

Kaoru sighed. She knew she had somehow hurt Soujirou and that she had acted inappropriately that night. She sighed again. Pushing her key to open her door, Kaoru almost jumped in surprise when the knob suddenly twisted.

The door was unlocked.

Somebody had unlocked her door.

Paling with fright, she steeled for her breath, counted one-to-ten and entered her house, sapphire orbs wary for an intruder.

What greeted her eyes was more than an intruder.

_He was there. _Sitting on her sofa with his back turned against her.

"_KENSHIN!_" She almost screeched, dropping her bag to the floor. _"_What the _HELL_ are you doing here!" she demanded, her form still frozen on the spot.

He faced her and she gasped.

His eyes were burning bright amber.

"I came here to talk with you." He said coolly, his voice hiding the raging dementia he was experiencing inside.

"How did you get here? The door is locked and… and…" she was starting to panic. The man was slowly making his way towards her.

"I have my ways." He replied matter-of-factly, watching as she took a step back, and another, and another.

"Stop right there…I.. I could call the police… th-this is trespassing…you..you know." She stammered, mind suddenly alarming panic bells. "Stop the---oommppffhh!"

In her shocked stupor, he had finally cornered her and had deftly trapped her on the far wall, his arms resting on either side of her head, unabling to make her escape from his grasp.

"I came to talk." He repeated, nearing her with his face impossibly close to hers.

"There is nothing left to talk about." She muttered, trying hard not to be distracted with his lips. _Okay Kaoru! Don't panic! Breathe… everything would be alright … you can dodge his questions…_

"There is Kaoru. There are so many things we have to talk about." He said decisively, pushing her farther to the wall, his nose merely centimeters from hers.

"Like what!" sapphire eyes flickered nervously as she tried hard not to focus on his face. _If I look at him…everything would crumble…_

"Like the way you have been avoiding me for the past three weeks."

_Oh no…_She released a loud sigh. "Come on Kenshin…it's already late. We could just talk about this tomorrow…" she trailed off.

He shook his head. "Either you talk or we stay in this position until you do." His voice was strong and firm and Kaoru knew the man would very well keep to his words. She stubbornly kept quiet for a while, but relented in the end, fully knowing that he'd pry his answers from her anyways.

"What more do you want me to say Kenshin? Tomoe had laid it out for you. You're rich, I'm poor. You belong to the high elite group…to the 'upper class', while I…I'm so low in life Kenshin." She voiced out, her last words fading into a soft murmur.

He shook his head, "Kaoru, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Have I ever treated you as someone so low? I've always respected you, not for whatever status you stand in our society but for who you are… what you really am. I've learned to love you because of your character… that terribly determined spirit that had always accompanied you. I love you for that." He punctuated gently, his calloused fingers tenderly touching her face.

She closed her eyes, trying hard _not _to relish his touch. She wasn't dumb not to feel something going on between the two of them. He loved her. Yes, she could certainly feel that, but he had never declared it directly and that was why hearing it for the first time made tingles race down her spine.

"But you deserve so much more…" she murmured, tears somewhat escaping her eyes. A thumb gently crept to wipe it away as his voice filtered her mind.

"It was you who said that one controls one's life. I hell don't give a damn if you're poor and I'm not, If you're so low in life. That's bull Kaoru. And you should know that. Whatever Tomoe said was nothing but crappy sht. It was obvious she was only jealous of you." He frowned, allowing Kaoru to notice the exasperation that was swimming in his amber orbs.

"Aishiterru Kaoru. Aishiterru." He softly declared, slowly descending his lips towards hers.

The woman couldn't speak… wouldn't speak. For emotions were fast clouding her mind. His voice was calming, a rich baritone that served to comfort her own battered heart. And when his lips touched hers, she had no choice but to capture his as well…So long. They had waited for this for so long…so long… For months they had been tiptoeing with the notion of love, never confessing what they truly felt, afraid that one sentence could ruin all. But now, now that it was out in the open and none were the objections, both felt euphoria bursting in their chests.

Her knees were fast turning to jelly and he had to pin her in the wall as he continued to wrap his lips around hers. A moan somewhat escaped her throat and Kenshin tried to contain a growl. What started out as an innocent kiss was fastly evolving into something else. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured in a breathless whisper before his tongue delved to battle with hers once again.

"Love me… tell me you love me… again… Tell me Kenshin…" she coaxed, words coming out as breathless moans as she clung to him.

He groaned, hands flying everywhere to touch her, fingers leaving burning trails on her skin. "I love you… Kaoru… I goddamned love you more than anyone else!"

His words somewhat making a mark on her heart, Kaoru couldn't help but murmur in a hoarse moan,

"Oh Kenshin! Mou ai! Aishiterru…"

K

N

K

A car pulled back into the driveway and a brown haired man stepped down into the muddy pavement. Raising hazel colored eyes, he let out a loud sigh. _I shouldn't have acted like that. It was un-gentlemanly of me to just drop her without a thank you or a proper goodbye. _Climbing the flight of stairs that would lead him to her doorstep, he kept his mind occupied by thinking of a proper reason why he would so much barge into her room in such late a night.

Her door coming into view, he frowned when he saw that it wasn't locked and was slightly ajar. _Kaoru no baka! Haven't you ever thought of thieves! Jesus…_ grimacing, he was just about to open it further and enter when he heard hushed hoarse voices coming from her living room.

"_I love you… Kaoru… I goddamned love you more than anyone else!"_

"_Oh Kenshin! Mou ai! Aishiterru…"_

Soujirou froze, his feet seemingly rooted on the spot. He couldn't move… he couldn't even think…

KNK

He continued his sweet torture on her body, allowing his fingers to skim and touch her searing skin. From her throat, to her chest, traveling to the bulge in her stomach to her widened waist… Inwardly, he was trying very very hard to control the raging maelstrom he felt. _Take it easy Kenshin… take it slow… don't you rush things…_

His lips were once again against hers. Crushing and nipping with his teeth and tongue, he questioned her in between hot kisses, forcing her to answer him.

"And that man… who is that man? That man you were with in the Akabeko?"

She moaned. "Soujirou… he… is… just…a friend… a friend and nothing more… Kenshin…" she moaned loudly, watching with lust lidded eyes as a feral smile formed in his lips. Furiously battling his tongue against hers, his fingers further delved to open the zipper of her dress and unlatch the hook of her bra.

His fingers immediately met porcelain white skin.

"Kenshin…" she whimpered, disregarding the fact that she was now standing half naked in her living room with her front door open.

"The door…" she finally moaned, mind suddenly remembering that she had indeed left it open.

"Never mind…Let them see this… I don't care." He growled, fully tugging her dress to let it slide to her knees. For a while she tried to escape his touch, probably just to move to shut the door. But whatever movements she had in mind was banished when he suddenly stilled her by firmly cupping the apex of her thigh.

"Kenshin…" she whimpered, hands flying to grab a fistful of his hair. Tugging suddenly in a rough motion to meet his lips, she paid no heed to his words as she desperately nipped at his mouth, wanting to have gracious release.

KNK

Soujirou withdrew himself at her door, leaning his form against the cold hard wall outside her apartment. Too much. He had heard too much and he had seen too much. He couldn't move; numbed as he was with all that he had witnessed inside her living room.

And it hurt.

Hell it did.

All his dreams and plans for the future with Kaoru had all disappeared that night.

He felt his knees weaken and his vision blur.

Tears.

For the first time in such long a time, he was crying.

He was crying because of her.

The pain and agony he felt was far too much and he had to stagger and stumble on his steps before he was able to reach his car. Wiping the falling tears that were obscuring his vision, he stole one last glance at the dimly-lit room on the eighth floor before he fully sped away.

_TBC…_

Uh oh… poor Soujirou… He just had to witness that ne? I'm sorry for all those Sou lovers out there… but that really had to happen for KnK to come back and since many of you voted for a happy ending…

Next chapter would be lemon. Not limey but lemon. K? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Bluerose.


	10. Chapter 10: Lemon Lime!

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

October 1, 2005

Standard Disclaimers Apply! RK doesn't belong to me!

AN: Guys… the lemon! I don't know how this would end out… Bear with me please… don't forget to review to let me know how you felt about this… well… piece of sour lemony lime. This is really lemon… you've been warned! But there's mush and angst in the ending… oops! Ranted long enough! Now on with the story!

Don't forget to review!

K  
N  
K

Their lips, so to say, led them in her room. Never once untangling from each other, their tongues continued to meld and battle furiously even as he slowly laid her on her bed.

He smiled ferally, eyes tracing all over her shuddering breathless form. Beautiful. The woman he held now was beautiful. Passionate or desperate, Lusting or whimpering, she was beautiful. Her pregnancy did nothing as to mar her wonderful body, it only served to highlight it more. Her blue-veined breast, sensitive and very tender because she was with child attracted amber eyes and his mouth reached to suckle one standing peak. Lips curving into a smile when he felt the vague sweet taste of her milk, he continued to suck, deaf from her whimpers, unminding the painful but passionate way she was gripping his red locks.

"_Kenshin…" _she breathed as she felt warm fingers slip off her panties and toss it carelessly onto the floor. He didn't reply, merely grunted as he took her lips once again with his. Lightly tracing her upper thigh, she suddenly gasped when his digits slowly descended to play against her warm, moist folds.

"Kaoru…" he shuddered, trying hard to control the hard stirring he felt. Releasing her plush lips, he lowered himself, settling his face parallel to the apex of her thighs and mouth slowly descending to play against her very core.

She was only dimly aware of his touches and caresses, mind focused for the need of release. But when she felt his velvety tongue plunge right inside her folds, her vision flashed white and she became very rigid.

"_Ken… shin…" _she moaned, body suddenly becoming very limp.

_Now…_ Pulling her gently to place her body gently against his lap in such a way that she was seated against him, he slowly slid against her, ignoring the mewling and moaning escaping her swollen lips. He grunted with pleasure when he pushed himself deeper into her core, feeling her fingers draw angry red marks on his back as she tried to control the slam of ecstasy that was starting to eat her whole. Rocking his hips, he bade her to do the same, their pace both slow and languorous for both wanted to enjoy the feel of the other.

"_Kenshin…" _she murmured, totally oblivious to everything happening around her, attention only focused on the feel of him pushing himself up to the hilt. _"Kenshin…"_ again she moaned, but this time, there was a slight sense of urgency, a slow build of desperate need for release.

He did not speak, merely lowered his slender neck to suckle on her breast. Fingers flying everywhere, he vaguely understood the breathy whispers she was blowing in the shell of his ear.

"_Kenshin… onegaishimasu!" _she wailed in wanton need only to have her lips muffled with a searing silencing kiss. She kissed him back, passionately; trying hard to convey her need for release. A hand crept to push her head closer to his, pressing her lips harder against his own as he continued to move inside her. What started out as a slow calmed rhythm was now fast turning into something akin to animalistic movement, their hips rocking hard and fast.

_Soon… _he thought as her motions turned frantic, her fingers flying everywhere as he desperately plunged himself deeper into her core. _Now…_She suddenly turned rigid, her body movements very stilled as she tried to scream but no sound would come out. Her vision flashing white, she quivered when she felt him lose himself inside her, his body always seeming to stay limp as he tried to gasp and pant for breath. She was still shuddering when she felt him guide her back to bed. Large rounded bosom heaving for air, her eyes remained close for a moment, savoring the blessed exhilaration that suddenly coursed through her veins.

Wordlessly, he slid beside her, body still huffing with his red locks mussed up. Amber eyes lowering to a faint glow, he turned to watch her, his hand slipping to grasp the bulge at her stomach. She shuddered slightly, but nevertheless allowed him the touch. Snuggling closer beside him, she felt sleep cloud her senses as she tried to fight the downing heaviness in her eyelids.

A short laugh erupted form his lips and she threw him a questioning look. Tenderly pressing a chaste kiss at her forehead, he whispered:

"Sleep now love…I know your tired…" he murmured. Nodding slightly, she placed her head at the crook of his shoulders and breathing out a soft _'aishiterru' _gently fell in the warm cradles of sleep.

"_Mou ai…" _he whispered back before joining her in the land of dreams.

K

N

K

That morning, Kaoru was the first to rouse from her sleep, body clad with blankets and all. Opening sleepy sapphire eyes, she gave a quick look around and groaned with what she saw.

Clothes, both his and hers were strewn and scattered all over the floor. The light on her living room was still open and so was her lampshade. Blushing fiercely, the woman remembered that after he had collapsed beside her, neither had had the strength to bother to stand up and close the light outside the room or at least reach to close the lamplight suited beside her bed.

Running a hand across her mussed up tangled locks, Kaoru winced as she robed herself with a blanket. She would have liked to gather their clothes and at least pile them properly at the hamper but her rounded stomach wouldn't let her so. Grabbing a long nightshirt and donning it, she reached to tie her hair properly in its place before proceeding to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

_Irresponsible…both of you are totally irresponsible_… she thought when she noticed her door slightly ajar. The lights, the door… just because they were consumed by the fires of passion they stoked last night. _You practically left the whole house open dimwit! It's a good thing nothing bad happened…_ she mentally berated herself as she sat down with a steaming mug of coffee, eyes and lips drawn into a grim line as she pondered over the recent events that would seem to change her life.

_I've forgiven him and he's back into my life… what now? What will happen next?_ She flopped her head dejectedly against her arm. Confused. That was what she was. They had been both so careless; so carried away last night that they hadn't talked about or figured out anything clear yet.

"_Aishiterru Kaoru. Aishiterru." He softly declared, slowly descending his lips towards hers._

She sighed when she remembered his words last night. Well only one thing was clear though.

He loved her.

She loved him.

She heard movement from her room and she decided that it must be him waking up. Grabbing the other mug of caffeine she had also prepared, she was just about to enter her room when something caught her eye.

Something was at her door. A small _teddy bear _to be exact placed in between her door and her wall. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she neared it and picked it up. _Pick me up and press my belly _was the instruction clipped on its arm. _A talking teddy bear. _She rationalized. Eyebrows rising, she gently did so only to hear something that would shock her.

_Kaoru-chan,_

_We've been friends for so long and time gave me the opportunity to fall in love with you,_

_But I don't think you'd ever love me back… you love another._

_I'll be going away… but remember that I'll always love you._

_Your Sou-chan._

It was Soujirou's recorded voice and his message bade tears to fall gently on her cheeks. Hugging the bear closer to her chest, she pondered on what were his reasons on leaving. Her fingers pressing the soft material of the toy, she replayed his message again as she quietly sobbed.

_Sou-chan… I love you… but only as a dear friend… I'm sorry Sou…_

"He was here last night."

In her surprise, she almost dropped the teddy bear had not for the warm muscled arms that had wrapped itself around her waist. Twisting slightly to face him, she raised teary lapis lazuli orbs to meet his and asked him how he knew.

"I thought I felt somebody else's ki on your door. But I wasn't so sure… so I didn't…" he stopped himself in mid thought, unsure whether to continue or not. With the look of distress in her face, he knew she was inwardly blaming herself.

"Soujirou… saw us… in that position… last night?" she questioned, voice shaky and stammering. He slightly shrugged, not knowing what to answer. How was he to know? All he knew and felt was the slamming ecstasy he felt when he held her.

He continued to pacify her for a while, bading her tears to stop by pressing a kiss on her lip.

"Hush love… don't cry… at least, now that he knows, we won't have to hide ne?" he convinced her, trying to coax a small smile on her lips. She did so, though it was a bittersweet one.

"I just hope… he doesn't do anything that would hurt him more…" she murmured, turning worried indigo eyes to gaze at the window. Pressing the teddy bear again, she once more heard his soft voice echoing through the recorder as she wished her best friend all the safety and luck he would need.

_Kaoru-chan,_

_We've been friends for so long and time gave me the opportunity to fall in love with you,_

_But I don't think you'd ever love me back… you love another._

_I'll be going away… but remember that I'll always love you._

_Your Sou-chan._

_TBC…_

AN: Aww… poor poor Soujirou… I hate to be in his position… how was the lemon? Bad? Good? Too short? Too long? Please tell me what you think.

I think many of us are familiar of the recording teddy bears. It's a toy that when you press a specific part of its body, you'll hear a talk back. It can be in the nose, the arms or in my case, the belly. Usually, only short messages are recorded, but there are now teddy bears in the market who record longer ones. (Think about that… talking teddy bears…! Geesh! What next! Hehehehe )

I hope you liked this one. But there's still NO ENDING! Yup I now all of us wants a good one… but how? Will both KnK die and reunite in heaven? Will Tomoe be good? Any specific ideas? Tell me! Please!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

PS. I've also updated my fic "_Hold me for Tonight" and "Breaking". _You may want to check that out. Don't forget to review okayish?

Ja!

Bluerose


	11. Author's Note

October 6, 2005

Author's note:

Hey guys! 100 reviews! What can I say? You people out there are really the best! I added this short note just to acknowledge and thank all my readers out there who constantly (without fail) read and reviewed my work:

_Skenshingumi: _You've reviewed almost all of my work and for that I'm really grateful! Your comments, suggestions and remarks stay into my head. Thank you so much!

_Royal blueKitsune: _Gee! I've always enjoyed reading your reviews… especially the last one in the lemon . Like _skenshingumi-san_, you've been reading my work eversince I started here in and your suggestions are really a big help .

_Sims Are Awesome: _You're one of my loyal readers! As in really really loyal… domo arigatou! Actually, I'm always surprised how fast your review comes… I mean I've just uploaded it and your one of the firsts to send a review… thanks really a lot!

_Happy Hippo: _Thank you for the idea… though I doubt if I could put Soujiro and Tomoe together… I'm thinking maybe Akira? Oh well… but your idea of KnK so rocks! I hope you keep on feeding ideas to a poor writer like me ,

_Lyptha: _You're one of the new people who started reading my work and I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far… continue reviewing ne?

_Reignashii: _Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Your violent reaction about Tomoe was what the other also probably felt hehe…

_Nanakiyoda: _Thanks for cheering me all the way! Your reviews are always nice to read ",

_Dogg Demoness: _I've been reading your reviews and I'm happy that you like my story so far. Drama, suspense and all. Thanks!

_Battosai chick: _Wow… I've read your stories and having you review my work is such a great boost! Arigatou! And I hope you continue reading my fics .

_Maresia Eterna: _Gee… thank you for the reviews… you're one of the constant reviewers ne? And I'm really glad you like the way I put fluff in this fic (like in chapter 6)

_Iron chefs lady: _Thank you for the compliment. When you said that story keeps getting better and better it was like WOW! These guys are so supportive and… and… oh well anyways I hope you still continue reading my other fics and reviewing!

_Lynn Green Tea: _Please review more .

I mentioned those whose names appeared twice or constantly on my review list but I absolutely feel very very thankful to all the others who had reviewed and told me their comments and compliments alike. Really you guys are the best! I hope you continue reading not only this fic but my others as well. (Somebody told me I don't really get the number of reviews I deserve in my oneshots… TT ) Oh and by the way… just in case… and I mean just in case… that you want to post one of my fics in your website or recommend it to someone you know just ask and e-mail me okay? But well… I must be silly to tell you guys that coz no one would want to post my fic in another website Sobs TT

OKAY! CUT THE DRAMA! BLUEROSE NO BAKA! HEHEHE : Please review my other stories as well! I'd love to see your names appear on my review lists!

Oh well… 100+ reviews on this one… I hope you guys continually review!

Oh and before I forget, It's exam week for me… and exam week means no PC for almost 7 days and no PC for a week would mean a longer update… waaaahhhhhh TT I'm sorry… I'll update _Hold Me For Tonight_ this weekend… but _Open your Eyes and See me _chapter 11 may take me a while to finish considering I have to study for my exam…. Oh well… I hope you guys don't get mad and wish me luck okay? I really really need to pass this!

Iroiro domo Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san!

Bluerose


	12. Chapter 12:Expecting the Unexpected

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

October 21, 2005

AN: Hey guys.. I'm baaaaacccckkk! This one would be short and… filled with MUSH! aww everybody likes mush! YEY! I finally have an ending in mind! But don't worry…. I don't think this one would end soon. Oh well, I'll do you a favor and stop my ranting hehehe (sweatdrops) Enjoy this one!

Don't forget to review okay!

Oh and before I forget, RK doesn't belong to me Don't sue

K

N

K

Kaoru was convinced that their little _tryst _that night proved to reverse things between the two of them. It seemed to her that Kenshin was most awfully trying his very best to redeem the lost time their fight and Soujirou had caused and although she found him in her house, in her room and in her roof almost every night, who was she to complain? Afterall, she was all the more willing to welcome his presence.

With these little thoughts trailing over her romance-infused-brain, Kaoru found a small smile blossoming in her lips. Stirring her drink of steaming chocolate, she settled herself beside her window and allowed her thoughts to form the image of a red haired man.

_Kenshin…_ she found herself whispering to no one, her voice dreamy and soft.

And in response, somebody knocked at her door.

Swinging her legs and carefully rushing to open it, she had a huge beam plastered on her face when the door swung open to reveal the object of her very own dreamy thoughts.

"Kenshin!" she greeted, her slim arms automatically slipping hug him close. "What brings you here?" she asked suggestively though she knew it would only be a rhetorical question for the man would only answer nonsensical things.

"Well… I just came to ask if someone's in the mood for some taro ice?" he implored, amethyst eyes slightly twinkling.

His answer prompted a small pout in her lips. "Kenshin Himura, did you leave your work again and drove all the way here just to ask me if I would want taro ice?" she frowned wanting to berate him in some way.

He merely shook his head. "Kaoru, it was you who told me that every one of us needs rest of some sort. Don't you remember?"

Sapphire eyes clouded for a slight bit as she tried to recall her words. When she _did, _a fiery scarlet red brushed all over her cheeks as she stammered a weak excuse. "De-… demo… I… don't…."

"No buts." he said in finalization grasping her arms slightly. "I promise we won't take long. In that way, you'll feel less guilty knowing you're keeping me away from my work." he murmured as a punctuation in his sentence, an impish smile spreading on his lips as he silently observed the growing blush on her face.

"But Kenshin!... How did you know?" she asked while allowing him to lead her to his car.

"Know what?" he shot back, trying his very best to look innocent. She huffed, pouted slightly crossed her arms.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, have it your way then." she muttered from under her breath. He threw her an unsettling gaze, suddenly alarmed with her words.

"Kaoru, you're not mad, are you?"

His tone made her reconsider. Afterall, both of them were just teasing one another and she hated to ruin things for the both of them. But still…

"Of course I'm not." she declared gently, a smile tugging at her lips when she heard him release his breath with a loud _whoosh. _"It's just that, I don't want to prove as a distraction for you. I don't want anyone whispering behind their backs just how much lax you have become of your duties… that's more than enough to make me feel guilty Kenshin… you know that…" she softly murmured, bowing her head in an effort to avoid his stares.

A hand slowly crept to gently touch hers and she slowly raised her sapphire eyes to meet his. He smiled in a reassuring manner and just murmured that she need not worry for he knew his obligations well enough.

K  
N  
K

After Kaoru had gotten her fill of taro ice, her companion insisted that they need not go back home yet.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever you want …." he said, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before escorting her back to car.

For a moment she was silent, eyebrows scrunched as if she was in deep thought. Finally she perked up.

"Can we go to the seaside Kenshin? It's been a long while since I visited the sea." she declared, cheeks slightly reddening.

"The sea it is then."

K

N

K

The sun was just about setting for its rays had scattered orange and pink hues above the sky, dusting the heavens with the color of lilacs and soft mellow lavender. The sound of gentle waves softly splashing against the white sanded shores created a soothing almost haunting melody that would serve to comfort the hidden recesses of one's mind.

The scene, the aura, it was more than breathtaking.

Like a little girl, she excitedly led him towards the sandy shores, lips moving animatedly, sapphire eyes sparkling with innocent bliss.

"I had always loved the sea. It's so comforting just watching and listening to the waves. Otou-san used to come with me and we'd just sit in pure silence for hours, just watching the waves rolling by." she smiled with the memory as both of them settled comfortably on the shore. He kept silent, unwilling to intrude on her sudden reminiscing. But from the way her azure eyes danced and sparkled with joy and with the way she felt so much comfortable and at ease, Kenshin knew that Kaoru truly loved the sea.

Allowing herself to lean on his muscular shoulders, soft nimble fingers reached to touch his face as she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Arigatou Kenshin…" she murmured contentedly.

He nodded and allowed a hand to travel on the wide enlarged expanse of her belly.

"When our child is born, we shall always bring him here… so that he would grow up loving the sea just as much as his mother did." He murmured against her ear, his hand stroking the unborn child of his that was nestled in her womb.

She smiled, but nevertheless tried to regain her feet astonishing him as she did so. Flinging her arms, she spun herself around giggling like a young child. Nearly she tripped herself, had it not been for his fast reflexes that were able enough to catch her.

"Careful… you might hurt yourself and our baby." he slightly berated, though his voice was nowhere near irked. She just smiled and waved a hand dismissively before allowing the same one to rest on her forehead. "I keep forgetting I'm not as light as I used to be… kami! I feel so dizzy! My vision's literally spinning." she laughed, her voice coming out in light breathless whispers.

Instead of giving her a long lecture, he just pulled her closer to him, wrapped his arm around her wide waist and allowed both of them to trek the wide path of the sandy beach shores.

Both kept silent, wanting to preserve the stillness and balance of their own little world. Wordlessly, they strolled in companionable silence, with Kaoru's head pressed against his shoulders and his hand encompassing hers. For the two, time and eternity had stopped, trapping them in its own sweet grasps with only peace and contentment buffering the slight stings of guilt it harried.

K

N

K

It was already dark when Kenshin parked his Benz on the alley leading to her front porch. Inviting him inside her house, he merely instructed her to rest herself and catch a bit of sleep.

"De-demo…" she trailed off, not wanting to admit that she really didn't want him to leave yet.

"Shinpai ne." he assured her, leading her to her bed and tucking her inside her thick blankets, fussing over her as a father to his daughter would. "I'll stay and watch over you." She gave him a sleepy smile and lazily reached out her arms, silently asking for a hug and a kiss of which he immediately gave.

Watching her sleep laden sapphire orbs slowly draw to a close, he ran a calloused palm on her face, trailing on her cheeks and then settling on his unborn child. She looked so peaceful… so serene…

_So beautiful…_ he added as an afterthought. Looking at her innocent angelic face softly illuminated by her lamplight, Kenshin knew that he had by no means, any regrets in the things that had happened and disturbed his perfect life.

_Having Kaoru is perfect enough for me…_ he thought, eyes wandering on the four corners of her room. A flash of pink caught his eye and out of curiosity, he rose up to take a better look.

It was her calendar, filled with different notes and memo posts. The colorful sight did not fail in bringing a small smile in his lips. One block was most unusual though for Kaoru took the time to decorate it. Amethyst eyes widening, here was what he saw:

_June 22,_

_TANJOBI OMEDETOU KAORU-CHAN! _

Stealing another glance towards the sleeping angel, his mind reeled and scattered. June 22, that would mean he had only one month to think of his present for her.

"_I had always loved the sea. It's so comforting just watching and listening to the waves."_

Her words echoing through his mind, the frown on his handsome face ceased and a wide grin formed in his lips.

Glancing at his watch, he felt his smile grow bigger. _9 o clock… not too late still… I can call up Sanosuke…_

With these last thoughts, he neared the sleeping angel of his, adjusted her blankets and gave her a soft chaste kiss before closing her light and tiptoeing out of her room.

Kenshin Himura then knew that for one whole month, he would become a very very busy man.

K

N

K

Kaoru glanced at her phone and sighed irritatingly when all she saw was her blinking screensaver.

Still no message.

From him.

Kaoru huffed, grabbing her taro ice which Tae had been generous enough to give her. _Gee… what the hell is happening to him? He hasn't even called me for the last 3 days…_

Of course many 'what ifs' has been spawning in her mind ever since. _What if he realized he doesn't want me anymore, what if Tomoe has convinced him to marry her, what if they eloped…_ and things just as silly and foolish like that. Stupid it was really, for she knew Kenshin was a rational man and rational men don't just leave their women behind without a single note or a call.

_Of course Kenshin wouldn't do that… to me… maybe there's something wrong…gasps Oh my gosh! Maybe he's sick!_

"Kaoru, are you alright?"

Shaken from her irrevocable stupor, the said girl suddenly glanced up to see a worried Tae .

"Are you okay dear? You look pale. Are you sick?" the other queried, a hand making its way to Kaoru's forehead to feel a temperature.

"Iie…I'm…I'm fine." she stuttered, offering the woman a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked Kaoru, tone a bit pensive. "I'm going to let you off early tonight so you could have your rest okay?"

Kaoru smiled, grateful for the concern of her friend. Though sick she was not, she might have to agree that she had been pushing herself harder these days, drilling herself in work and almost forgetting that she was with child.

Speaking of her baby, Kaoru loudly groaned, her hand twisting to reach her poor aching back. _Itai… my back hurts like hell… Itai…_ the baby's weight was far tormenting her and it would really grate at her nerves at times. _I wish this would end soon…I want to wear my old jeans and stuff again and Kami! I want to see my toes for a change!_

These thoughts were well trailing on her head as she walked home. _As soon as the baby comes out… _she stopped in mid sentence.

As soon as the baby comes out, what next?

Of course it would live with her. She would be the one to raise the child no matter how hard it would seem to be.

But what about Kenshin? What about her? What about them? What would happen?

She sighed, steps falling in a dragging manner. _Maybe… this really isn't meant to be… I mean me falling in love with him and he falling in love with me…I guess this kind of romance only happens in the movies…maybe… maybe… _

_YAMETE! _Her mind screamed at her. _Stop thinking about those thoughts Kaoru. That would be unfair for Kenshin. _ _You love him, he loves you…_ _maybe there's an easier way to work things out. It's just not right to jump into conclusion. All that matters now is the baby. Whatever happens in the future, wait for it and don't anticipate it so much._

Having reached her front porch, she halted abruptly when she saw a bouquet of fresh jasmines and blue roses lying in front of her door.

_Oh my gosh… is Sou-chan back!_ Carefully reaching for the bundle of flowers to read the attached card, she almost dropped the blossoms in surprise when a familiar scrawl met her eyes.

_Hey there beautiful…_

_Thought I was Soujirou ne?_

_Just want to apologize for not having called you…_

_I dropped by a while ago but you were not home._

_I may have to be gone for a few more days…_

_But don't worry… Going away doesn't mean forgetting you._

_I miss you._

_Kenshin._

She pressed the bouquet closer to her chest and inhaled the mixture of jasmines and roses. _See… I told you not to jump to conclusions… _her mind declared matter of factly. _But he's going away… where is he going? _Kaoru hated to be the clingy type but she must admit she had gotten far used to the notion of a red head just popping in and out of her door. _Oh probably he has some important business to attend to. Just trust his word Kaoru. There's no reason to doubt him. _

Nodding slightly to herself, she entered her room, changed into a much comfortable tee-shirt, and flopped herself on the bed, the images of a muscular red haired man with amethyst eyes filtering even in her dreams.

_Tbc…_

ARRRRGGHGHH Why does all the sweet things happen in the fic and not in the real life? Aww I wish someone would bring me to sea just like Kenshin did to Kaoru. TT hehehehehe… just kidding… no I mean it To

Aww… the first part was good. The last part was intriguing. You guys must be wondering why Kenshin has suddenly disappeared from the scene…that would be explained in the next chappie. Oh and if you're wondering what the hell has happened to our dear Kaoru-chan… why she's so romantic, so mushy and stuff, I had the notion that pregnant women have mood swings, meaning they can be unpredictable. And that was what Kaoru was in this chapter, slightly a bit unpredictable and just a tad insecure… Oh well, I hope you don't mind.

Oh well, see you in the next one. Don't forget to leave a review and make me happy!

Ja,

Bluerose


	13. Chapter 13: Reasons

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

October 30, 2005

Standard disclaimers apply! I don't own RK!

AN: Hey guys, an update! Enjoy reading!

K

N  
K

Today is a gloomy day.

Today is a really really gloomy day. Kaoru decided.

_Gee… today's my birthday but…_she stopped, throwing a glance to the set of baby clothes and toys Tae had given her as a birthday gift. _It's a good thing tae-san hadn't forgotten about me… unlike someone who apparently had._

Kenshin.

She was of course, thinking about him.

She woke up that day fresh and cheerful, smiling and greeting herself a happy birthday. Happily, she checked on her phone for her messages; disappointment was quick to spread on her lips when she found none. But still, she managed a smile and decided that she would be happy today.

When the clock struck twelve in the noon and there were still no phone calls from Kenshin, happy thoughts were quickly filing _away _from her brain.

The clock chimed three and Kaoru sighed, reaching for the cup of cooked noodles and slowly starting to eat. _Stop it Kaoru. Don't let him ruin your day. Besides, there's nothing else you can do. Don't ruin your birthday just because he hasn't called you or anything…AND DON'T CRY!_

Kaoru sniffled, trying hard _not _to cry. It was more than unkind for him not to even call on her birthday. It was a mean hurtful thing to do. Kaoru decided as she tried to blink away the stinging tears in her eyes. Crying over her spilt birthday was mushy, corny, cheesy and all the words synonymous to the like. Only the younger kids do that and she was a kid no more.

_That's right. _She thought, finishing the last of her noodles away. _I'm going out to the park and try to relax myself. I really need some fresh air. _

Nodding to herself, she quickly exchanged her tee-shirt for a colorful sundress. _It's my birthday today… I could just try to make myself a bit pretty._ The woman rationalized. Tying her hair firmly onto its place and slipping on a pair of flat sandals, she grabbed her purse and house keys and locked her front door with a decisive 'click'.

K

N

K

The streets were most empty, just a few cars whizzing by allowing Kaoru to slightly lower her guards down against racing-frenzied drivers. Everything would have been perfect, with the silence, the stillness, the wind and the breeze…

Had it not been for a loud honking at her back. It honked once, twice, and though Kaoru tried hard to ignore it, or the _driver _who seemed to enjoy annoying her, a few honkings later, it finally took the last of her straw.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" _ She screeched, twisting around and receiving the shock of her life.

There standing in front of his car was none other than Kenshin, smiling sheepishly at her.

"_Kenshin!" _ She gawked, face filled with surprise, shock and astonishment.

"Hai." he nodded, still not wiping off the stupid grin he had on his face and totally oblivious to her growing temper. "Tanjobi Omedetou Kaoru." he murmured, producing a large bouquet of fresh lilacs and roses and nearing her to give her a kiss.

. She immediately avoided him and ducked her head.

"YAMETE!"

He froze, "Kao—"

"_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!" _ She flustered, voice already a few decibels higher.

"What happened to me?" he asked more than dumbly, his tone all the more grating at her nerves.

"Yes! What happened to you Kenshin! You never called nor visited me ever since we last went to the beach. And that was what? Exactly a month ago! What happened to you!" _Don't cry Kaoru… Don't cry or else it would ruin everything…_ Yes. She wouldn't cry for she was more furious than sad. Yes, crying in front of him is an improper thing to do.

"I…I…" he mumbled feebly.

"You what?" she questioned, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I… well… I can't say it… at least _not yet._ But if you come with me right now, I could tell you why." he stated, turning amethyst eyes towards her way and silently asking for her to understand and give him a chance.

For a moment she did not speak, for she was still slightly more than fuming. But after she saw the pleading guilty look in his eyes, she finally conceded and gave him a curt nod.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you already."

K

N

K

To Kaoru's surprise, he did not take her in a fancy restaurant or in the park. In fact, their car seemed to drive _away_ from the miraculous stillness of the sleeping city. A small gasp escaped from her lips when she saw that they were now, headed for the beach.

"We're here. We'll have to walk to get there." he coaxed, grimacing slightly when he saw that she made no move to touch him or at least speak to him.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly asked, surprising him.

He then took her question as his cue to gently but firmly grasp her hand. "I won't tell you, but if you hold my hand, I'll make sure we'll get there."

"This better be good Kenshin. It's growing dark you know and I hate to be lost in this place when darkness settles." she fairly warned him, her tone still a bit angered.

He sighed. _Oh well… I just hope her anger doesn't last for long…_

Walking the sandy path in silence, Kaoru suddenly stopped short with the view that met her eyes.

It was surely the most beautiful and breath taking sight she had ever seen in her own life. So picturesque it was that she forgot to breathe there and then.

It was a house that Kaoru had always dreamt of. With white washed walls and small picketed fence surrounding the small garden in which different colors bloomed. Even form afar, she could see the flutter of silken curtains as it gently danced with the soft caresses of the winds that blew from the sea. A little bit further, sapphire eyes caught sight of a small wooden dock which leads to the lips of the waters itself. Even the ocean seemed mindful not to destroy the beautiful picture for her waves were gentle and soft, its surfaces calm and placid. The sun which was about setting and it casted soft orange glows on everything its gentle rays touched.

The house, the beach, the sun… everything was perfect.

"Kenshin…"

"Yes… it's beautiful isn't it?" he murmured against the shell of her ear making tingles involuntarily race up her spine. "It's all yours koishii." he added as an afterthought.

With his sentence, Kaoru's mouth literally dropped open.

"That?... Mine?..." she mumbled stupidly, her brain not being able the sudden information he was giving her.

"Yes Kaoru. That house is yours… And for the baby too." he declared, leading her towards the house.

"Bu-but Kenshin! This is just too much! I certainly cannot accept it…" she trailed off, still awed with the enormity of things.

"No buts Kaoru. This is for you. You have to accept it…" the red head persuaded her.

"But it's so big…. and so beautiful… and so much like a dream…" she whispered, sapphire orbs scanning the vast expanse of her new home.

"Do you like it?" he murmured, wrapping his arm once again in her waist and pressing his chin atop her shoulder just like a child who wanted to be praised by its own mother.

"Are you kidding me Kenshin? I love it! But are you sure this isn't too much?" she was far too much in awe to notice that he was indeed holding her once again.

"No. It's not too much… and… Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She then allowed a smile to grace her lips. "I'll think about it." she stated, though it was rather clear for the man who now held her that she was anything but angered and annoyed.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk by not calling you… but you see, I wanted to surprise you… I was away for a month because I focused on having this house built before your birthday… before today. And I barely had a month you know." he explained, tone a bit regretful and apologetic. "I hope…"

She suddenly cut him off, suddenly pulled towards him and suddenly silenced all his words.

"Quit that blabbering and just kiss me." she murmured as she pressed her lips against his.

He groaned, hand grasping her nape as to pull her closer to him, though they were already at an impossible distance.

" I miss you…" he confessed, breath somehow escaping like ragged pants as he took her lips once again and delved his tongue deeper inside. Pressing her form closer to his, he would have ravaged her there and then had she not gently pulled herself away from him and tugged at his arm.

"Kaoru…" there was confusion in his voice and his face held a worried look with the thought that she pulled away.

She gave him a small smile of reassurance. "We can do the kissing later… for now…" she trailed off, clearly indicating that she wanted to have a closer look at the beach house.

Understanding lit his face coupled with relief. "Hai. Come, I'll lead you there. Just be careful koi."

K

N  
K

From afar, the house looked beautiful, for someone who was standing right in front of it, the structure was towering, majestic and grand in its own deed. Kenshin had to support his companion when she almost lost here balance when she retraced her steps.

"Kenshin…" for the second time that day, Kamiya Kaoru was rendered speechless.

"I know… she's beautiful ne? Beautiful like you…" he grinned mischievously, knowing that he had the upperhand and that he could most talk her into anything…

She could only nod stupidly as he gently led her towards the interior of the house.

It was already mostly furnished. And Kaoru could tell that the one responsible for it really had good taste. From the country-airy style ambience that wafted through the whole house to the impressive designs of art, be it painting or statue, Kaoru knew that a lot of effort and of course, a considerably large amount of money had to be put in to achieve Kenshin's desired style of the house.

Which was, so to say, a fact that Kaoru could still not digest even up to now.

"Do you like the way things are arranged?" he mused, wanting to have her approval.

"Of course Kenshin! The scene is perfect and well… practically everything is!" she gushed. "Oh… and by the way, who helped you design this?" she asked, sapphire orbs gazing directly in his amethyst ones.

"No one did." he answered non chalantly.

"NANI!"

"I said no one did." he answered coolly. "I designed the whole place. I just hired men to move the things for me. Like where to put it and how it should look." he finished, his breath suddenly knocked off when he all of a sudden felt her wrap her arms around him as she turned to hug him tightly.

"A-arigatou Kenshin…" she whispered.

"Do itoshimashite koishii…" he murmured before tilting his head and descending his lips atop hers for a gentle kiss. "I should lead you to your room and maybe…" he trailed off, a wicked grin spreading on his lips.

"You're an evil man." she laughed, playfully swatting him in the arm before suddenly shrieking when he pulled her off her feet and carried her bridal style towards her room.

"KENSHINN!"

K  
N  
K

Yukishiro Tomoe waited anxiously on her living room all the while pacing nervously on her polished marble floors. _Anytime now…_

The doorbell suddenly rang, half scaring the woman to death as she rushed towards the door.

"Konbanwa Yukishiro-san." the man greeted seriously.

"Hai. Shinomori-san, do you have the information I've wanted and paid you for?" Gone was the sweet caring and respectful tone in her voice. This time, her desperation and exasperation was evident. Aoshi quickly decided that there was more to Tomoe Yukishiro than to her sweet looks, studded pearls and diamond earrings… she was a scheming woman for him.

"Yes I have them." He replied with no suggestive tone in his voice. _Scheming or not, she paid my services dutifully. I have to do my work, want it or not. _He thought silently while producing papers from his briefcase.

"May I come in?"

In her haste and desperation, Tomoe had forgotten to invite the man inside her house. With Aoshi's sudden query, her face quickly reddened.

"Um… hai… Douzo…"

Shinomori Aoshi was a stoic man, the woman noted as she led him to her extravagantly furnished living room. His face bore no expression and his tone was even and unmatching. Ushering him to take a seat, she offered him something to eat, in which he politely declined, making it known to her that he was there for business and not of something else.

"What did you find Shinomori-san?" she asked, a bit hopeful for the information he was just about to give her.

The man took a deep breath before handing her the photos and the documents he was able to produce in a short span of time. From the way she flipped through his files, he could see that the woman was clearly impressed.

"You asked me to follow Himura Kenshin wherever he goes. You wanted to know about his whereabouts and the things that kept him busy. Even from only the pictures, you would be able to tell what's been keeping this man occupied lately."

Eyes with the color of jade and emerald grew wide when the pictures she held showed a magnificent house, though not quite finished, but magnificent still, with Kenshin supervising the whole process. Seeing that the man clearly put much effort on it, Tomoe demanded to know to whom it was for.

"He was planning to give it to a woman named Kamiya Kaoru on her birthday which is exactly today." Aoshi shrugged then handed Tomoe a sheet of paper, "I have the address written down." he said suggestively.

Taking the paper from him, she asked him a few more questions before thanking him and escorting him to her porch where she watched him speed away on his car. Already, feelings of despair, jealousy and anger were weighing her down, her body trembling and shaking with the waves of emotions crashing onto her chest. She tried to calm herself by brewing a cup of tea to soothe her grated nerves but it did no such thing as to take her mind off the sudden information she received from the detective-slash-spy she had hired.

Finally, she went back to her room, grabbed her coat and bag and locked the house. Clutching the precious sheet of paper that Aoshi had given her as if her life depended on it; she clambered on her white convertible and sped away, unmindful of the darkness that was slowly starting to blanket the sky.

_I swear Kenshin... you haven't seen the last of me… If I can't have you… no one else will…_

_TBC…_

_AN_: AAAAAAARRRRGGH! I hate this one! It's sooo hard describing the house and the beach and the… EVERYTHING! Well if you had a hard time envisioning it, just try to imagine your dream house by the sea… I'm sure most of us have one (dream house by the sea at that) and that's the house I'm trying to picture. Actually, I'm really sick right now. There's a storm in my country and I caught fever in it. But since I know you guys are waiting for an update, I trudged on to my PC and typed this whole freaking thing out. I'm sorry if it sucked… I really am. Blame it on the weather, blame it on my mugged up mind TT… I just hope you guys would understand and keep on reading and reviewing. Hopefully, I'd get better come the next few days. And oh, before I forget, there's going to be a lot of action happenin' on the next chappie… (wink wink) so you guys better watch out for that.

Another thing, for those who are Aoshi lovers put there, please don't get mad at me. I like Aoshi too. But since he's the leader of the Oniwabanshuu clan in RK, I decided he would have to be the best person to do some spying and stuff… please don't get mad! I really like him too( esp. his hair… and his eyes!) I just had to put him there… sorry…

Really, I'm blabbering and I'm already hallucinating a naked chibi Kenshin dancing on top of my keyboard singing "She Bangs" on top of his lungs… Geez! What the hells happening to me! I swear… (Mumbles off and collapses on the floor)

(Stands up again) Oh and before I go, don't forget to review…(collapses on a heap again)

Geez!


	14. Chapter 14:Trouble Brews

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

November 2, 2005

Standard Disclaimer Apply! RK doesn't belong to me!

AN: Hey I'm back! Really glad I didn't get any flames for hiring Aoshi as the spy in this fic. In fact, I got positive reviews for that. It's a good thing there are so many Aoshi-lovers out there. And the description of the house, GoOD LORD! I thought I'd die of multiple burns just because of your flames…00: just kidding. And I'm fine and feeling better already! I felt better after reading all your reviews guys… geesh! I can't believe you're supporting a poor dumb writer like me… well…

I have to stop ranting. I know I **_have _**to. I have to stop all these blahs… oh well; I regret to say this one would be eensy weensy short. Sorry guys, but you'll know why in the end. (Winks)

I'm requesting you guys to please review my latest KnK oneshot titled 'Collide'. It's a songfic… I know you guys won't let me down coz ur the best! (AWWWW)

K

N

K

Kaoru sighed, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder and allowing a smile to grace her lips. She had never felt so happy or contented or so loved before. Strolling with the man she loved most along the white shores of the calm ocean while the sun's rays softly touched the tips of the Earth felt truly wonderful.

It was the picture of perfect serenity for her.

Gentle amethyst eyes fondly watched the woman walking beside him. She was nine months along and the doctor had warned him that she could mostly give birth anytime. Though he had hated to move her suddenly away from the city, given her delicate condition, he somehow knew transferring to her house by the sea would do her good.

He felt her shiver when a cold strong wind picked up. Wrapping his arm tighter around her form, he spared the heavens one last look before tugging the woman gently by the arm.

"Nani?" she asked, involuntarily trembling when a cold monsoon blew at her way.

"We better go back. I'm afraid this wind looks like storm to me." he frowned, helping her turn the other way and leading her back to the house. Funny how the weather could transition from placid serenity to stormy turbulent. Thunder clouds were well condensing above their heads and the wind was starting to beat relentlessly against their back.

"We should hurry. I won't have you getting caught in the rain." his tone was disapproving as he hurried her away from the shore and the stirring restless sea. By the time they could see the dark outline of the beach house, fat heavy rain drops were starting to plop down.

"Kenshin, hurry up!" she laughed, tugging at his arm. She heard him give a faint laugh but he nevertheless quickened his pace. Thankfully, they arrived in the front porch just before the storm broke out though Kaoru was still giggling while he caught his breath.

Her laughter suddenly died down her throat when she saw something or rather—someone sitting on the sofa. A loud gasp escaped at her lips when the figure came forward, revealing her own identity.

"T-Tomoe!"

The woman smiled cattily at her. "Why hello Kaoru. We meet again." she replied, tone almost lazy and approving. "It's a pity I can't stay and chit chat with you… the both of you." she emphasized before drawing a gun from her bag and pointing it directly to the woman.

Though Kenshin stood affixed for some time, when he saw his ex point the gun towards the woman who stood beside him, he quickly made a move to shield her, only to have him take a step back as she turned the gun to _him _instead. "Stay back Kenshin." she fairly warned. "Don't do anything else if you rather I not shoot the girl." it seemed to him that Tomoe was convinced in doing this, for she definitely sounded strangely calm. It was frightening him all the more knowing that it wasn't only Kaoru's life at stake tonight, but the life of their baby as well.

The green-eyed woman neared her and Kaoru suddenly felt the gun pressed hard on her back. "Why are you doing this to me? To us?" she managed to question, gasping when the woman held her arm affixed on her back, trapping and stilling her from any movements she had in mind.

"Doing this? I should ask you the same Kaoru. Why are you doing this to us? Why are you trying to ruin both Kenshin and I?" Tomoe threw back, tightening her hold on Kaoru.

This question, he interrupted himself. "Tomoe, Kaoru had nothing to do with this. I wasn't happy with how we were turning out. I called it quits because I knew nothing good would come out for the two of us." he tried not to sound angered, for he feared that one wrong word might push her to pull the trigger and ruin everything.

"You got that wrong Kenshin." there was an edge in her voice and he could finally see the flicker of emotions in her eyes. "We were perfect together. Everybody said so. How come something could go wrong! How come _EVERYTHING _could go wrong!"

"Tomoe… please… don't do this to us…" she tearfully pleaded, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the numbing pain she felt on her arm.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, gripping Kaoru's arm tighter and managing a soft whimper from the other. "We're not yet through Kenshin. Not yet." she declared, swerving towards the door and dragging the pregnant woman with her.

_She's desperate… no… more than that…_ he realized when he saw the look of despondency painted on the woman's face. It was truly surprising how utterly strong and burly she was, given her tame and delicate looks. Kenshin knew if he did not move know, he might be too late. So steadily, he made a step towards them, trying to appear calm.

"Tomoe, let's not do it this way… I'm sure we could …talk about it. Just hand me the gun please." he requested calmly, attempting to make her hand the gun to him.

But the woman only shook her head and took a step back, intending to open the door and fully stepping out into the blinding rain.

Once the pelting rain slammed hard against her skin, Kaoru immediately felt helpless. If only she wasn't this heavy, she could do something about her position. If only there was no risk in hurting her child, she could have done something against her attacker. But she knew one wrong move and a bullet could just simply penetrate her spine and kill her child.

"Tomoe please!" Kenshin shouted, his voice being drowned by the loud wind and the sound of falling rain and crashing waves.

A bittersweet smile formed in her lips as she turned a fraught and helpless face to him.

"If I'm not going to have you Kenshin, I'll have to make it sure neither will she."

With that, Tomoe bowed her tear stained visage and prepared to fire the gun.

"KAORRUU! NOOOOO!"

Kaoru closed her eyes, accepting the painful reality that she _was _going to die. Thoughts about her life with Kenshin reeled across her mind. The trials they had shared, their fights and their baby. How their relationship blossomed and how she had ended up hurting her best friend in the process. Everything came coming back to her memory. And as tears of hopelessness welled in her eyes and slipped past to her cheeks, she silently waited for the shot that would intend to take up her life.

_**BANG!**_

"_**NOOOOOO"**_

The sound of a body dropping limply on the floor and the echo of frantic footsteps reverberated across the whole beach front as the heavens continued to cry from up above.

_TBC…_

Mwahahaha! I'm soooooo like evil! Tormenting my readers and all that. Honestly, I didn't want to end such a short chapter. But I thought, hey, this seems to be the perfect cliffhanger in the whole ficcie. So I decided to cut it short. Mwahaahhaha! Will Kaoru die? Or will Kaoru live? What will happen to Tomoe? Oh dear… and to think you guys have to endure a whole long week before you find out what's going to happen next… tsk tsk… I guess that's the unfortunate part for you my dear readers. Oh well… and if I don't get a lot of reviews for this one, … (makes a motion of slicing the finger on the neck) you know what _that_ means don't you?

Review or else… …

bluerose


	15. Chapter 15: It Doesnt End Here

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

November 2, 2005

Standard Disclaimers Apply: RK doesn't belong to me!

AN: Ok guys… the chapter we've all been waiting for! Drum rolls TADA! And the long wait is over! Quick! Quick! Scroll down and read what happens next!

Sorry for antagonizing you guys .

K

N

K

_Previously:_

_Kaoru closed her eyes, accepting the painful reality that she was going to die. Thoughts about her life with Kenshin reeled across her mind. The trials they had shared, their fights and their baby. How their relationship blossomed and how she had ended up hurting her best friend in the process. Everything came coming back to her memory. And as tears of hopelessness welled in her eyes and slipped past to her cheeks, she silently waited for the shot that would intend to take up her life._

_**BANG!**_

"_**NOOOOOO"**_

_The sound of a body dropping limply on the floor and the echo of frantic footsteps reverberated across the whole beach front as the heavens continued from up above._

K  
N  
K

Quick as a lightning, a form abruptly collapsed to the ground.

"KAORU!"

She had dropped on her knees, form trembling and shaking, her face ashened and as white as sheet. With a spurt of speed, he caught her just before she buckled to the ground.

"Kao—Kaoru!"

His distress call was suddenly cut off when shock and amazement filled his face and confusion echoed in his voice.

For in his arms, he held a breathing Kaoru, trying to grasp for precious air and trying to regain her own composure. Hastily throwing his gaze, he now noticed that it wasn't Tomoe who had fired the gun; rather, _someone else _had done it.

"What—what happened?" he stammered, assisting the shaken woman back to her feet.

"I don't know…" she trailed off before gasping aloud with the sight that met her eyes.

"T-Tomoe…What happened to Tomoe?"

The said woman was lying on the floor, a pool of blood already forming beside her. She was unconscious, and the gun she had held on so tightly before had now rolled to the floor. And as Kenshin quickly jogged towards the fallen woman, he became aware of two things. One is that someone's headlights were on, illuminating the whole area and that two, there was another person standing behind him.

"I shot her."

The red head staggered back, mind hurtling in puzzled mystification.

"Who are you?" He eyed the man suspiciously. So many things had happened in one night and he wasn't so sure he could entertain another person wanting to shoot them all.

The questioned one held out a valid ID and answered in a passive voice.

"Aoshi Shinomori, hired detective and spy working under the Oniwabanshuu group."

"Spies? Detectives? I don't understand this…" both men turned to find Kaoru, already at her feet, still pale and quite shaken.

"Kaoru! Daijobou desu ka?" Rushing towards the limping woman, Kenshin all at once held her under a protective arm as he warily watched the other, possessiveness panic and fear still swarming in his gaze.

The spy gravely nodded, before directing his gaze to the other fallen body on the ground. "I could tell you later, for now, I believe we should bring your lady friend there to the hospital." he declared, motioning for Kenshin to help him carry Tomoe back to the car.

"Is she still alive?"

Once again, Aoshi nodded. "I believe so. I did not fire directly. I only made sure it would be enough to scare her and knock her unconscious. But she's alive yes, though she might need a few stitches."

K

N

K

The parking lot was mostly empty, partly because it was hours after the clock struck midnight and partly because no one had the guts to drive a car in the pelting rain that bade its way through the night.

Two figures slowly made their way towards a parked Mercedes, the red haired man assisting the pregnant woman in her every step.

"I'm just glad that Tomoe will still live." she softly said, voice soft a bit weak.

He frowned. "Although I'm hoping she won't cause anymore trouble than she's caused us tonight." Watching as his companion merely nodded her head, he reached his arm to snap her seatbelt on before fastening his own. "You're tired. I'll drive you home."

A grateful smile lit her face. "Arigatou. I feel as if all of my strength had deserted me."

Murmuring a soft 'hai', Kenshin inwardly wondered what would happen to Tomoe. Aoshi had told them that evening, while the trio of them sat outside the Emergency Room how the woman had contacted him in a desperate attempt to bring her boyfriend back.

"_I knew she would only cause trouble for the both of you. And I also knew she could do something dangerous as well. So instead of returning back to my office, I decided to stay and watch her. When she revved up her car and sped away, I immediately felt sure that she was on her way to the beach house."_

_Kenshin had then quietly thanked him for what he had done._

"_Don't mention it. I'm just glad that your wife didn't get hurt, nor did your baby. As for Yukishiro-san, it's up to you if you want to report this to the police… though I doubt if she's more likely to cause trouble now."_

_For a while, neither of the two spoke. Finally, after their gazes met, sealing a silent agreement between the two of them, Kenshin turned to the detective. _

"_Shinomori-san, we'd rather that you don't report this to the police. Kaoru and I don't want anymore trouble." the red head stated, his tone sounding firm and sure. _

_With the decision made, Aoshi slowly stood up. "I better go contact her family. I suspect you wouldn't want to linger here would you?" a skeptical eyebrow rose when he saw Kaoru secretly shudder and shake her head. "Oh well… I hope we meet again Himura-san." He extended his hand to the man and Kenshin eagerly shook it, murmuring words of gratitude for having saved his girlfriend and his child._

_With a last bow addressed to Kaoru, Shinomori Aoshi walked out of the Emergency room and out into the stormy night._

K

N

K

She was exhausted by the time they reached her small apartment. Kenshin had to coax her to lie down on her bed and not just flop down the sofa. Handing her a long nightgown, he bade sure that she was comfortable enough before he turned to kiss her goodnight.

"Wait…" she murmured. "Could you stay Kenshin? I… I feel scared…"

_Of course you would feel scared… I don't blame you love…_ A smile graced his lips as he pulled a chair to settle beside her bed. "Of course I would. I'll watch over you." he reassured her, allowing his fingers to skim lightly on her face before he returned to his seat. "Go to sleep love… it's been a very long day for you… and oh," he stopped, having remembered something, "Happy Birthday again… I doubt if you could ever forget your birthday this year." he laughed silently, watching as a lazy smile lit her face. "You have **_that_** figured out." she joked before sitting up and planting a kiss gently on his lips.

"I love you Kenshin… it's a miracle how both you and I managed to survive today… with only minor bruises and wounds… I do feel sorry for Tomoe though…" she admitted softly. He shook his head. "Maybe I do too… but I think she only got what she deserved… for her to threaten you and our baby like that…" he trailed off, clearly still angered with the other's actions.

Kaoru had seen that one coming and she placed both of her palms in either side of his cheeks. "I know… but let's just be thankful okay? For a moment I thought my life was just going to end in a snap…. just like that…" her tone was soft and in her eyes was a faraway look. "My life flashed before me… how I met you, the day I found out I was pregnant, how we came to grow fond of one another, Soujirou… everything…" a tear found its way to stray down her face, gently falling in their linked hands. "I'm just scared, tired and thankful… that's all." she smiled, despite the fact that her voice sounded shaky.

Her words arrowed straight to his heart. He already knew that he couldn't live without his Kaoru, but the thought that she and his child could have died there and then under Tomoe's gun was just about sinking to him. It was only now that he realized how much he could have lost everything in one single night.

His mind could not form any words at the moment and so he only found himself wrapping his arms around her form and burying his face in the gentle fall of her hair, relishing her touch and memorizing her jasmine scent. Words would belittle any emotions they had—for words were far too ineloquent at the moment. It was only through their touch and the long passionate kiss they shared after did they get to express what they truly felt inside.

"Go to sleep love. I'll watch over you." planting a kiss on her forehead, he settled himself comfortably on the chair, wanting to catch a few winks himself.

K

N

K

She woke with the sound of the hard rain heavily pelting against the tin roof outside. Kaoru could tell that the storm hadn't let up the whole night and that it was most probable that it was already flooding just outside her building.

Distantly, a crack of lighting illuminated the sky and the clap of thunder erased all the sleepy thoughts in her foggy mind. A tingling, almost painful sensation had woken her up and she was more than uncomfortable with the feeling. Struggling to stand up as silently as she could as not to wake a dozing Kenshin beside her bed, she decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen, hoping that the hot liquid would soothe down her grated nerves.

Placing a hand on her back, she loudly winced when she felt pain shoot up her spine. Tension probably had something to do with the spasms she was experiencing now—she rationalized. Yes, she was far too beat up during the day and her system was finally winding itself down.

Walking proved to be difficulty too. For in each step she took, a couple of contractions rushed and registered on her senses. _The kitchen… I only need to reach the kitchen…_ She wasn't going through labor, was she?

Kaoru prayed not.

With a storm such as furious as the one whipping outside her house, Kaoru was very much aware that it would prove to be almost impossible to call for help, given terrible storm and the rising water that was starting to collect outside the building. _Kami-sama… not now… please…_ she silently pleaded as she tired to gasp for breath in an effort to soothe the pain that came like jutted knife.

_Something is definitely wrong._ Kaoru finally decided upon reaching the kitchen. Something warm and sticky was already running down her leg and when Kaoru threw her gaze down, she almost screamed.

Blood.

She was indeed, undergoing labor.

The pains were starting to come in closely now and Kaoru had to grip the kitchen counter deathly tight in an effort to stifle the scream that was wanting to erupt from her mouth. Water and blood were starting to pool at her feet and she glanced helplessly towards her room where Kenshin slept. _I really don't want to wake him… but…_

"KENSHINN!" she screamed when she felt tremendous pain slicing her like knife.

It took a moment for him to reach her. Given another situation, Kaoru would have probably laughed her head off seeing the man sleepy, panicked and all with his hair ruffled and askew.

But not tonight.

He immediately paled when he saw her form, legs and dress all bloody and her breaths coming out in pants. Rushing to her, he did not need ask her what was happening to her. Water mixed with blood was enough for him.

"Yo-You're go-going into l-l-labor!" his tone was that of shock, amazement, disbelief and alarm all rolled into one.

She nodded her head, before allowing a scream to erupt from her mouth. "YES KENSHIN! I AM! NOW HELP ME!" She screeched, scaring him in the process.

"B-but…" he trailed off, frantically watching the pelting rain on her window. "I… we can't possibly go t-to the h-hospital right now…" She cut him off with another yell.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA! I KNOW THAT! YOU HAVE TO DELIVER OUR BABY, HERE… RIGHT… NOW! AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!"

_Tbc…_

YEY! I didn't kill Kaoru, did I? . Hope you guys are happy with all that…

Congratulations for those who got their guesses right! (Those who said Kao wasn't going to die and Aoshi was the one who shot the gun… Omedetou!)

Sorry for those who got it all mixed up… I don't want to kill Kaoru in this fic… and certainly not our beloved red head! 0

Awww… Kenshin's s sweet and caring to Kaoru… I can just imaging him fussing over her… awww…. kawaii ne?

Uh-Oh… Kaoru's undergoing labor! OH no! o0… with such a fierce storm whipping outside and a deep flood… oh NO! o0… and Kenshin's going to deliver the baby himself… another Oh No! o0… oh well… another week's wait for you to read on what's going to happen next (I figured Kaoru giving birth in the hospital was common enough so I thought… Hey! Why don't I give it a twist? )


	16. Chapter 16: Birth of a New Life

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

November 5, 2005

AN: Okay… tada! It's the birth scene guys! I just thought it would be more dramatic if Kenshin delivered his own baby… Oh well…

Okay, okay, I'll stop my blabbering:;walks away mumbling:

RK doesn't belong to me.

Please, please, please review. Please.

Oh and before I forget, I've posted another multi-chapter fic on FF net. It's set on the OVA/ Seisouhen arc. KnK of course. It's called _Separate me From You. _Please give it a shot and review

K

N

K

_Previously:_

"_B-but…" he trailed off, frantically watching the pelting rain on her window. "I… we can't possibly go t-to the h-hospital right now…" She cut him off with another yell._

"_KENSHIN NO BAKA! I KNOW THAT! YOU HAVE TO DELIVER OUR BABY, HERE… RIGHT… NOW! AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!"_

_K  
N  
K  
_

Kenshin staggered back, shock and fear written on his face. "Kaoru, are you out of your mind! I absolutely know nothing about women and childbirth! Wait... um… let m-me th-think of something…" he stuttered, pacing around in a frenzied manner, tension, nervousness and excitement showing in his face. "The-there must b-be something I can do…" he muttered, wringing his hands and almost forgetting that his wife was actually wincing in pain. "I co-could contact Sanosuke and ha-have us fetched by the company helicopter…"

"KENSHIN DAMMIT! IF YOU DON'T QUIT YOUR BLUBBERING NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She screamed as another wave of contractions hit her making her grip the kitchen sink so tight her knuckles turned white.

Her voice, louder than the pelting rain outside, was enough to shake him from his frenzied stupor. Rushing towards his wife, in a panicked voice he asked her the most important thing to do first.

"Put some old rags and old clothes of mine atop my bed then carry me there. This is going to be messy." she declared, nodding in approval as she watched the poor red head dash madly back and forth piling rags and blankets on the bed. Wincing loudly when she felt him carefully lift her of the ground, she dug her nails hard on his arm as she let out a loud scream.

Settling her on the bed with shaking hands, for a moment, he tried to still himself, conditioned his mind not to panic as she was doing so. _That's right… Kaoru's having a fit already. If she sees me all shaky and panicked, it would only make things worst… _Nodding inwardly, he then told her, in a much steadier and firmer voice to take a deep breath.

"That's it Kaoru. Don't panic. Panicking will only make the pain worst." he said, smoothing a hand over her sweat- mopped forehead. She bit her lip and allowed her gaze to connect with his. By merely gazing at one another, a silent agreement had been made: They had to trust the other for Kaoru and the baby to survive. Her grip tightening on its hold on the covers, Kaoru gritted her teeth and bit her lip to drown out any scream that threatened to erupt from her throat anytime.

Amethyst eyes watched helplessly as she struggled hard to contain each cry of pain. He wanted to do something... Something that would help and fight off the feelings of helplessness and uselessness that were fast rising on his chest. But what could he do? He knew nothing of childbirth. One thing was clear to him though: Women died of childbirth and Kaoru was of no exception.

_STOP!_ A voice in him yelled. _Now is not the time to think of those kinds of thoughts. For now, focus on helping Kaoru deliver your own child. _

"K-KENSHINN!" she screamed, arms flailing to catch his in a death like grip. Beads of sweat were well over rolling on her face, mingling with the tears that had sprung in her eyes.

"Kaoru…"he whispered, thoughts turning dark. There was so many blood… on her legs, the bed, the floor… "You can do it… We can do it." he emphasized, squeezing her arm in a reassuring manner, wincing slightly when he felt her nails claw at his skin.

The rains and the storm waged on, never stopping, never ceasing, but even as hours had passed and the clock ticked shortly after five in the morning, both had not yet moved from their position and Kaoru still found herself struggling in the painful depths of labor.

"What time is it?" she managed to gasp out as she felt him cool her forehead with a wet towel.

"Fifteen minutes past five in the morning." he replied, smoothing the hair that was pasted on her cheeks.

"Oh great… I just wish we fini—DAMMIT KENSHIN! THAT HURTS!" She screamed, her head rolling from one side to another. "The pains are coming real close now… it would be over soo—ITTAAII!"

His hand shook and his legs strangely felt wobbly as he stood up to ready the warm water and the spare cloths he had prepared. When he came back, Kaoru was more than ready to deliver her child.

Settling himself on the foot of her bed, gently, he commanded her to take deep intakes of breath before advising her to push.

And push she did.

Screaming out his name between gritted teeth and bitten lips, Kaoru gripped the blankets forcefully as she prepared for another onset of pain.

"KK—KENSHINN!" she panted out, pushing with all her might.

He nodded, beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. "That's it love. Just continue pushing… That's it…" his tone sounded strangely reassuring, not as frightened and as nervous as before.

She pushed and pushed and though she did, Kaoru slowly felt her energy ebbing away. Breath coming out in short quick raspy pants, inwardly, she wondered if everything was really worth her pain. His voice was slowly becoming distant, a faint sound only echoing at the back of her mind.

_She's not going to make it…_His mind frantically reeled. It was more than obvious that Kaoru could not go on. Her breathing was irregular and her face was slowly coloring deathly pale. She still tried hard—yes—with every command to push that he told her and yet—he could sense that her energy was deserting her.

"_Kenshin…"_ she murmured in between desperate breaths of air. He nodded, despite his own fear and despondency. "You can do it Kaoru… we can do it. I just need you to push hard. Really hard. You can do it Kaoru. You _have _to."

Hazy sapphire eyes cloudy with pain flickered with emotions. "That's it Kaoru. Push harder… I see the head! Push Kaoru! Push!" he coaxed her, voice laced with anticipation and fear.

With the last spurt of her remaining energy, Kaoru gathered all the force she could muster and pushed as hard as she could, a scream ripping out from her that reverberated well over the whole compound.

Collapsing back to the bed, for a split second Kaoru thought she heard a loud cry of an infant. But she was vaguely aware of it for the moment her back connected to the bed, she felt her last ounce of strength fade and soon, everything became black.

_It's finished…_

The body of the infant felt wonderfully warm in his toweled hands. Though his shriek was loud and ear splitting, for Kenshin, it was yet the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. Cutting the umbilical cord with shaking hands, he was just about to settle the wailing child in its mother's arms when he suddenly became aware that Kaoru was neither moving nor breathing.

Mind exploding in a state of panicked frenzy, his first impulse was to place the infant on the safe side of the bed and rush to the stilled woman. Hand automatically whipping to feel her pulse, he gave a quick sigh of relief when he felt that it was still there. It was very very faint and it was weaker than how he would like to be—but nevertheless it was still there. He thought of the next most logical thing to do and the first thing that entered his mind was to get his phone from his pocket and dial the number that was first registered on his phone list.

"Moshi Moshi Sanosuke?"

A gruff sleepy voice answered form the other end of the line.

"Kenshin is that you! Hell man, do you have any idea what time it is?" he was obviously grumpy for being woken up from his sleep.

"I don't care. I need you to do something for me." There was this kind of panic and despair in his voice that made the other man serious enough.

"What is it?"

Kenshin spared the windows one last look, frowning when he noticed that the storm wasn't letting up. _I know it nearly impossible… but it's the only way…_

"Sano, I need you to get the company helicopter for me."

"WHAAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE MAN! IN THIS STORM? NO WAY!"

He growled. "Sano, I'm the owner of the company and you do what I say. I NEED THAT NOW."

"Where are you?" Even though he and the red head were close friends, Sanosuke knew that when Kenshin used that hostile voice he had used now, something was terribly wrong.

"In Tokyo, in a building near the Akabeko, just a few streets away from ours. It's old and shabby. There's an alley leading to it. I doubt if you'd miss it. A deep flood has stranded us in Kaoru's building and she's just given birth…"

Sano knew the place his boss was talking about, but though he did—he was very much aware that what Kenshin was asking him to do was no easy thing. "Kenshin, are you out of your mind! There's no helipad in there! Where would we land the 'copter?"

Throwing a desperate look on the woman who lay unmoving on the bed and the squirming baby beside her, Kenshin finally snapped. "I FUCKING DON'T CARE! JUST AS LONG AS YOU GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he stopped. "AND FOR GODS'SAKE, HURRY! KAORU MIGHT DIE ANYTIME!"

"Fine. I'm on my ay. I'll bring a medical team too. You just tell Jou-chan to hang on."

_TBC…_

AN::sweatdrops: uhm… what do you think of the birth sequence : I hope it didn't suck…

What happened to Kaoru? Wait for the next chapter to find out! 0,

Please try to read and review my new posted multi chaptered fic. I would really really appreciate it if I get many reviews from you guys.

Please review!

Bluerose


	17. Chapter 17: Difference

Fanfiction by Blueroseulan

November 26, 2005

AN: Well…I really don't know what to say this time, except that I'm really really grateful for all the support you guys have been giving! The reviews, the notes, everything! The least I can do is give everyone a big hug :Hugs everyone and smile widely:

You guys are great! Please continue reviewing!

RK doesn't belong to me!

K

N  
K

The room was dimly lit and it strangely felt comforting, tempting Kaoru to drop back to sleep. But the pain on her midsection convinced her otherwise and she opened her eyes to come face to face with a bush of red hair.

_Kenshin…_ she breathed out when she realized that the man had indeed fallen asleep beside her.

Groaning loudly when she felt her muscles scream in protest by just merely flexing her fingers, Kaoru allowed her gaze to travel around the spacious room. She became aware that she was confined in a hospital room and that her other hand was connected to a dextrose. A basket of fruits was resting on her bedside table and the room was empty save for the red head that was asleep by her side.

Biting her lip and trying to ignore the shooting pains she felt, slowly, a pale hand rose to encompass his warm cheek.

Her touch woke him and for a mere second, sapphire eyes clashed with worried amethyst ones.

"Kaoru…. thank god you're awake…" he murmured, standing from his seat, his hand reaching out to skim along her face with relief.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" her voice was still scratchy and Kaoru found it hard to speak.

He frowned, amethyst eyes turning cloudy for a moment. "Three days. You passed out after you've given birth." he said, crossing the room and getting the tray with a glass of water, medicines and a couple of pills. "Megumi-dono told me to let you drink these to help ease the pain you're experiencing right now." he stated, helping her sit up and wincing slightly himself when he heard her whimper with pain. "There. You can go back to sleep now." he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

But she shook her head. "The baby… I want to see our baby… is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, excitement and anticipation painted in her pale face.

He smiled gently. "He's at the nursery. Would you want me to fetch him?"

She slowly nodded, watching him silently as he silently exited the room. After he had gone, his words echoed in her mind. _"He's at the nursery…"_

Gasping aloud as sudden excitement and euphoria made its way through indigo irises, Kaoru thought, _He said it's a 'he'… then we have a son… A son! He'd look just like his father…_

Unexpectedly, the door swung open and in stepped Kenshin, disturbing her from her thoughts. In his arms he held the infant swaddled with a blue blanket and carefully, he made his way back towards her bed and settled the baby beside its mother.

Kaoru forgot to breathe there and then.

Next to Kenshin, he was the most beautiful creature alive. With the flaming red hair, he was surely the exact mini-version of his father. The only thing he had inherited from her was the color of his eyes which were the color of lapis lazuli tinged with flecks of amethyst.

Gently, carefully, she lifted the infant with trembling arms, face painted with fear, happiness and tenderness.

"He's beautiful…" she murmured, voice filled with awe.

He nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Aa, he is. What shall we name him then?" he asked, fingers softly encompassing one of the baby's tiny fists.

For a while she was quiet, eyebrows scrunched as if in deep thinking. Finally:

"Kenji. We shall call him Kenji…"

He nodded, a hand brushing through the tender skin of the baby's cheek.

"Kenji it is then."

For awhile, neither of them spoke, both wanting to treasure the silence and the mystifying aura that blanketed them and the infant. For Kaoru, it was one of the best moments of her life. With Kenshin and their baby with her, the woman, now a mother couldn't help but feel complete—totally complete.

"Rest now love. You still have to recuperate from your child birth." he reminded her, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

She frowned slightly. "But I still want to be with our baby… with Kenji." she emphasized, eliciting a yawn from the child. "He's soooo adorable! Kawaii…" she murmured, fingers reaching to stroke the thin films of red hair with trembling fascination.

"You'll have more the time in the world to be with him after we all go home. For now, you have to rest yourself. You're still not well enough you know." he frowned, "I know you're still uncomfortable Kaoru. Rest, sleep, that's an order." he grinned.

She sighed. "I guess you're right Himura-sensei." she joked, "I do feel tired. But promise me, once I get well, we'll all go home ne?" her eyes twinkled with hopefulness and she gave a breath of relief when he nodded his head.

"Aa. I promise you that."

He was just about leaving the room to return Kenji back to the nursery when her sudden query stopped him.

"Kenshin, what happened to Tomoe? Is she alright?"

A grim line settled on his lips as he took his seat back next to her.

"She's also staying in this hospital. Her room up in the sixth floor. I'm afraid she'll have to stay in the hospital for more than a while."

"Nani!" So surprised she was that she struggled to sit up, yet her stitches stopped her and it only proved to make her cringe in pain.

"Kaoru! I told you not to move so much!" he gently berated her, assisting her back to the bed. "I don't want you getting hurt…" he murmured.

"But what happened to her?"

He sighed, "The bullet wound proved Aoshi's theory wrong. It had hit her more than he wanted. A shrapnel had entered her leg and it made walking quite difficult for her. Other than that, she's pretty fine."

"But who's with her? I mean taking care of her?" she asked, sapphire eyes filling with worry.

_Wow…after all that Tomoe had done to us… to her, she's still genuinely cares? Really… she is the most unselfish woman I have ever met…_ "Her brother I guess. Enishi. Afterall, he's her only family." he shrugged. "Oh well, I know everything would be better for her. Knowing that she had toned down for quite a bit."

She nodded, eyes slowly filling with sleep. "Sou desu ne… why is it that I feel so tired suddenly…" she murmured sleepily.

"That's because you won't listen to your doctor's orders." he smiled before standing up to leave the room. "I'll be back." he called out.

"Hai. Don't take long." She yawned, eyes gently fluttering to a close.

K

N

K

"Nee-san, I need to go back home to get fresh clothes. Will you be alright if I leave you for a while?" A pair of gray eyes looked at dull lifeless green ones.

"Nee-san…nee-san, daijobou desu ka?" his tone was tinged with worry, for he new he needn't ask what the hell was bothering his sister yet again.

"Hmmm…" She could only murmur, looking away from his stare and turning to gaze at the window instead. _Kenshin…_

_It's him again… She's thinking of him again! _"Nee-san, please stop thinking of him… start thinking about yourself. You'll never heal with that way of thinking… Nee-san…" If somebody else had heard him, it would have appeared that the silver-haired man was close to pleading.

She gave him no answer and all he could do was sigh. Arms dropping flaccidly to his side, the man quietly stood up and without another word, left the room, leaving her to her depressive thoughts.

_I thought I had him… everybody was telling me how perfectly we complimented one another… We were such a perfect couple… What happened Kenshin! Where did I go wrong! What did you find in her that I don't have!_

Suddenly, she heard the door gently swing open and she gasped aloud.

It was him.

"Kenshin!"

The said man gravely nodded, nearing her bed and placing the baskets of fruit on the table beside.

"Tomoe… I just came here to ask you something… a favor." He trailed off, looking away, knowing that his next words would probably sting her.

"You want us to be back together again? Ne Kenshin? You want that right? I know you do… I just fee—"

She stopped when he gravely shook his head. "Or—or maybe you would want to-to start again… as fri-friends you-you mean…?" she stammered, eyes unconsciously filling with fresh tears.

"Iie Tomoe. That's not what this is all about. I came here to ask for your blessing."

"Nani!"

He nodded, "I want to have your blessing before I ask Kaoru to marry me. This may sound too harsh but… now that Kenji is born, I don't want the three of us experiencing conflicts still." He tried to explain, though he felt, rather than knew that his favor would be probably turned down, what with the shocked expression painted on her face.

"M-M-marry her! But what about us Kenshin! What about me!" she sobbed, her voice sounding defensive and yet shaky.

He sighed, shaking his head he murmured quietly: "Tomoe… there is no more 'us'… our relationship has been ended… long enough I suppose…I hope you'd learn to accept that fact…" he trailed off, not wanting to see her tears and the way her body shook with frenzied anger.

"I'm so sorry Tomoe… I didn't mean to hu—"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, 'I don't give a damn with whatever things you do with that whore! I Fucking don't care if you get married with that btch! GO ON KENSHIN! LET'S SEE IF YOU DON'T COME RUNNING BACK TO ME!"

Before he had the chance to defend Kaoru, the door once again swung open.

"What's happening! Tomoe, for goodness sake! Do stop shouting before you kill yourself with shock." Turning to the red head standing beside the bed, an eyebrow rose and Enishi suddenly felt anger course through his veins.

"And you—you caused these entire racket don't you! Why did you have to come here! Can't you see my sister's driving herself because of you!" he jeered.

He was just to utter a statement when Enishi once again cut him off. "Get out Himura. Leave this room before I kick you out myself! GET OUT!"

Deciding to leave the room lest he conjure up more trouble, Kenshin found himself leaning heavily on the hospital wall, mind reeling with troubled thoughts.

_I thought my problems would stop after Tomoe's assault on the beach… I thought everyone would be given peace… I've never been more mistaken as I am now…_

TBC…

Oh no… trouble's brewing… again! Harhar oh well, let's just wait and see… I might do something else yah know… winks…

Please leave a review!

Blue


	18. Chapter 18: A Pleasant Surprise

Fanfiction by Blueroseulan

December 4, 2005

AN: Hey! An update… although I posted this later than the others. :sweatdrops:; I'm sorry. But I hope after reading this, you'll forgive me :Winks: I'm dying to read your reviews for this one. I hope you guys you don't disappoint me… Naaaahh… you guys never do!

Oh well, happy reading and please, don't forget to review!

K

N

K

It was a good thing that when both Kenshin and Kaoru decided to furnish a room in the beach house that would serve as the baby's nursery, the couple opted for toys and dresses that would suit for a son or a daughter.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We're finally home with Kenji!" Kaoru exclaimed, placing the infant on his crib and swaddling him with blankets.

He smiled. Her excitement and euphoria far too infecting. From the hospital, to the car and still after they had gotten home, the woman couldn't help but gush about the new addition to their family.

Warm muscled arms grasped her waist from behind and Kaoru felt him bury his head on the fall of her hair.

"I'm really glad he got your eyes." he murmured in her ear, sending delicious shivers up her spine. Smiling, gently she faced him, thoughts about baby and infant momentarily spacing out, her mind focusing on the handsome man facing her.

"Well… I'm really really glad he got the color of your hair… and your face… and your physique… He's so much like you!" she exclaimed, pressing a firm kiss on his lips. "Thank you Kenshin…for everything…" she breathed out, closing sapphire orbs to relish the feel of his hands running soothingly down her back.

_Iie… Thank you Kaoru for giving me this child… our child…_ He said nothing, merely held her tighter, amethyst eyes straining to watch his child contentedly sleeping amidst all the pillows and toys.

Content. He felt far more content and happier than he'd ever imagine possible. It baffled him really, to think that two person could cause so much flurry, pain, happiness and contentment in his life. He felt grateful, and he was grateful still for having Kaoru and Kenji in his life.

"Come love. You still have to rest. Takani-sensei made me promise I won't allow you to do anything strenuous for the next two weeks." he coaxed, trying to lead her in their bedroom.

"But Kenji…" she trailed off, still a bit hesitant in leaving the child.

"He'll be alright." he reassured her.

"B-but…"

"No buts." he proclaimed firmly. "Come love, you should rest."

K

N

K

As it did turn out, Kaoru's paranoia about Kenji was far too strong and Kenshin ended up carrying the crib itself inside their bedroom to further reassure Kaoru that nothing bad would happen to their son and that he would be well taken care of.

"I'm sorry… it's just that, I don't want to leave him alone just yet… gomenasai…" she murmured weakly, feeling slightly guilty to chagrin him in doing this and all of that.

"Daijobou." he replied, climbing on top of the bed, he now faced her. "Now, can you go to sleep? I'm worried about your health Kaoru. Seriously I am. You haven't had enough rest and sleep these past few days and you haven't been eating properly." Anxious as he was, his voice was filled with worry concern.

She gave him a weak smile and turned to hug him instead. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be a big problem anymore." she smiled.

"Well, if any man's problem is as beautiful as my problem, which is you in fact, I daresay!" he joked, earning him a laugh and a light punch.

"Mou!... Matte! Kenshin, I totally forgot about my apartment!" she exclaimed, slapping a palm against her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been gone for more than a week, and my house still reeks with umm…" she trailed off, color exploding in her cheeks.

He laughed. "Don't worry about that. I asked somebody to clean and tidy your pad."

"But that's gross! I mean, it's all bloody and all that…" she replied, still embarrassed.

"Well, I wouldn't want you straining yourself… remember, it's the doctor's order." He finished matter of factly, allowing her to snuggle beside him. "Now quit fretting and go to sleep.

K

N

K

The night was still and peaceful, the ocean calm and its waves a soothing lullaby. The moon was gracious enough as to send its silvery rays to come transpiring down their window, wrapping Kaoru and Kenji in an ethereal glow while he stood aside, watching them with silent awe and exhilaration.

He couldn't sleep, and so, instead of spending hours and hours just staring at the wooden ceiling above, he chose the option to pull a chair and gaze at the two who were peacefully embossed by the arms of sleep.

The picture they made was far too breath taking and all of a sudden, the red head found himself all consumed by the happiness he felt.

There was only one thing missing in the picture.

A ring.

A wedding ring to be exact.

Lips forming into a wide grin, a hand slipped itself in his pocket and he took out his cellphone.

"Moshi, moshi Sanosuke?"

K

N  
K

_After a few weeks_

"Arigatou Tae-san for helping me pack all my things." Kaoru bowed gratefully before gathering all the boxes and stacking it on the trunk of her car.

"That's nothing Kaoru. I just wish you'd come and stop by at the canteen often, now that you're settled by the beach." The older woman smile wistfully.

"Hai. I will. I'll also bring the boys along."

Nodding with delight, Tae spared her watch one last look before good-naturedly shooing Kaoru back to her car.

"Hai. It really _is_ getting late. I hope Kenshin doesn't start worrying about me. I just have so many stuff in my apartment and I can't believe I finished packing all of them in just one day!"

After having a tearful goodbye with Tae (though Kaoru couldn't clearly figure out why, for they would be back next week) she drove back home. Tired and exhausted as she was with the long day she had, the woman couldn't help but feel heavenly relieved that she was going to see the identical red heads again.

The front porch was deserted and only a dim a light illuminated the living room. Heart beating a thousand a pace, she opened the front door when sapphire orbs widened with shock and surprise.

Blue and red rose petals covered the floor and the room was lit by different colored candles. In the middle of the room was a very large box wrapped with a ribbon.

Kaoru had to smile. Exhaustion and tiredness momentarily vanishing.

Nearing the gigantic gift, inwardly, she wondered what would be inside. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to open it, only to unwrap _another _gift wrapped box. Frowning, she tore it open to find another gift wrapped box. Irritated and excited all at the same time, nimble fingers flew to open the boxes, each one smaller than the other.

"Mou Kenshin! What are you up to—Oh. My. Gosh."

She froze, her breath suddenly knocked away.

For in her hands, she held a small velvet box.

Trembling, she opened it, only to frown when she found instead of a ring, a small note. It read:

_Hey there beautiful…_

_Got you there did I?_

_The petals should lead you to where I am._

_I have something special to give you._

Smiling, she first went upstairs to check on Kenji and when she found her angel silently sleeping, she decided to follow the petals down to the beach.

What met her sight was one picture Kaoru was sure she would never _ever _forget in her whole entire life.

A wide raft was floating in the calm waters. A decorated one at that. It was bedecked by flowers, roses, tulips and every blossom Kaoru could possible imagine. With 4 long poles, each adorned with roses and a roof interwoven with flowers and ribbons, the raft appeared as if it was carrying a small gazebo. Candles lit the inside of the pergola and dimly, she could make out a figure.

It was him.

Climbing on to the dock, he held out his hand and assisted her gently on to the raft.

"Kenshin… this is so…" she trailed off.

"Beautiful. Yes, but not as beautiful as you are."

A weak smile spread on her lips as she tried to find her words back. "But Kenshin… where's the…?"

"Ah… I wanted to personally give it to you…" he murmured before kneeling down and fishing out a diamond encrusted ring in his pocket.

"Kaoru, I know it's a bit too late for this, considering that we've reversed the whole procedure… but I really don't care. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life... I don't really know what to say right now but you'll make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me."

She gasped, "N-nani!"

He nodded, amethyst eyes shining with love and ardor.

"Marry me… Kaoru."

_TBC…_

Aww… whaddya say 'bout that! Isnt that romantic or what! I just hope I end up with a romantic guy in the end…. :sobs:

Awww… don't forget to review guys!

JA!

Bluerose


	19. Chapter 19: Lemon Lime!

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 10, 2005

AN: hello! Good news for all lemon loving fans out there! This chapter turned out to be a lemon and well… need I say more? Oh and there would be a few mushy lines… so if you're a fluff hater, I guess you skip it down, but if you love mush and fluff like me… well, this chapter is yours to enjoy. Hope you like the lemon!

Don't forget to review my newly posted fic "Real". It's a Sou/Kao pairing but I'm really a KnK lover myself. I just thought it would be nice for a change.

Anyways, don't forget to review!

K

N

K

"_Marry me Kaoru…"_

The moment he murmured those three little words, she felt as if time stopped for her.

His amethyst eyes were filled with love and ardor, coupled with hopefulness and tinged with fear. Her face remained painted with shock, although inwardly, her knees were trembling, seemingly turning into weak jelly with his loving gaze. She couldn't move, mind unable to function and produce any coherent thoughts.

He took her silence as her rejection and slowly, he lowered the box, heart shattering upon doing so. _She doesn't want to marry me…_

"Wait…."

A trembling hand covered his and before he could say anything, she had offered him a weak smile.

"Please… place it on my finger…" she trailed off, sapphire irises filling with tears.

With her words, the man felt euphoria burst in his chest. "You-you'll ma-marry me?" he asked incredulously, for awhile losing his composure.

It took a moment before she replied. "Of course… I'll marry you… yes! I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, emotions escalating into one loud outburst as she wrapped her arms around his form and buried her face on the crook of his shoulder. "I'll marry you... Of course I'll marry you…" she continued to whisper, wet films of tears somewhat escaping to land softly on his shirt.

He nodded, speechless and still overwhelmed with the answer he received. Wordlessly, with shaking fingers, he slipped the diamond encrusted ring, amethyst eyes marveling with the way it suited her perfectly.

"Kenshin… it's beautiful…" she trailed off.

He said not a word, for in a trice, he had captured her lips with his, engaging her in a long languorous kiss that bade to transpire the overwhelming emotions of love, ardor, nervousness and fervor crashing onto his chest. She responded equally with his passion, encaging his neck with her long pale arms, pressing his form closer to hers.

Finally, when the need for air became too much, both slowly and hesitantly let go of the other. But though their lips had parted long enough, the hand wrapped tightly around her waist and the arms that encaged his neck remained in place, never moving, and their faces an impossible closeness with the other.

"Kenshin…"she trailed off, voice tight with tears.

"Ssshhh… Kaoru… why do you cry?" he murmured, fingers trailing over her face and wiping away a tear that had somehow strayed.

She shook her head. "Nothing… it's just that… I'm too overwhelmed… demo Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

Sapphire eyes rising to meet tender amethyst ones, shyly, she asked, cheeks flushing a deep scarlet red.

"Kenshin… why only now? I mean we've gone through hell and back… we even have Kenji… but why only now?" she couldn't bring herself to ask him directly, that would be totally too much of an embarrassment you know, but somehow, Kaoru hoped that the man could read through the lines.

_She wonders what took me so long to propose…_ He smiled, face turning wistful, a distant, almost faraway look transpiring in his gaze. "I was waiting for the right moment."

"N-nani?"

He smiled at her innocence, unexpectedly dropping a chaste kiss on her lips before continuing, "I know it sounds totally crazy, but many times I had often asked myself the same question over and over again." he paused when he heard her slight gasp. "Aa… The moment I met you and you conceived Kenji, I knew you were the one. Knew that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But it felt so hard before… to murmur those four words… I Guess I lacked courage…"

"C-Courage…" she asked unsurely.

"Hai. I waited for what seemed like forever until one night, when I just sat beside you, gazing at your sleeping form and Kenji's, there and then did I realize that you both are the most precious treasures in my whole life and that I truly wanted to settle with you, to love you and watch our son grow… I figured, I've been stupid enough to wait for almost two years before proposing… And I almost lost you twice, once with Soujiro, twice with Tomoe. I don't want to lose you ever again. And the only way I could fully protect you and love you, would be marrying you."

By the time he had finished, tears were freely slipping past her face and her lips wore a grateful smile. Alarmed with her tears, he quickly asked whatever was wrong and had he said something not right. She was quick to ease his fears though.

"Iie… I'm perfectly fine… And no, you did not say anything wrong… it's just that… I'm so happy…It's so surreal you know? I'm like… Kami-sama! I'm finally marrying this man!" she exclaimed, laughing and wiping away the last vestiges of he tears. "But have you decided with a date?" she asked, fingers reaching to caress his ember colored locks allowing delicious shivers to zing up his spine.

"Iie..." he trailed off, thoughts unfocusing with her ministrations. "Kaoru…"

Secretly, she hid a smile. _So… it appears that he's enjoying what I'm doing… Tae once said to me that in order to make a man do what you want, you attack him on his weakest point… hmm… let's see if I could prove that theory…_

"We have to decide then…" she whispered cattily against the shell of his ear, blowing softly and delighting the way he trembled with her touches. "Have you decided where?" she asked, allowing her fingers to trail searing paths across his skin.

"Mmm… Kaoru…" he groaned, amethyst eyes turning cloudy with the head on passion he was experiencing in the hands of the little tanuki…

"Hey you…I'm still talking…" she teased, flickering a velvety tongue against the shell of his ear. He grunted in reply.

"I don't… remember what you asked…" he muttered, thoughts focusing on the feel of her fingers delicately unbuttoning his shirt and scattering across his muscled torso.

"Nevermind… just promise me you'll help me with the preparations?" she whispered before enveloping his lips with a hot kiss, seemingly driving his hare-brained thoughts crazy with the way she delved for his tongue.

"Aa." it was all he could say, his thoughts having been churned to nothingness save except for the need to feel her skin against his.

"Good." she affirmed. _Well… Tae's theory really works! _Leaning against his kiss, she gasped when she felt his fingers grasp her waist, his mouth trailing hot wet kisses down her neck.

"Kenshin…" it was now his turn to smile, watching as she closed her eyes to savor the feel of his lips, baring her neck and allowing his tongue to flicker on the pale milky skin of her throat. His fingers were trailing on her back, tracing lazy circles and patterns as she tried to hush a moan.

"Ken-…shin…" she could not believe how tables had turned, she was supposed to have the upper hand! _Mou! I was having a good time too… demo…it feels soo good…_She thoughts, allowing him to deepen the kiss. _Kenshin… love me… _

Unknown to her, she had said her last thoughts allowed and this was the last of his undoing. Crashing his lips against hers in a passionate, almost desperate kiss, he was just about tugging her shirt off when she stopped and pushed him away.

"Wait… how about Kenji? We totally forgot about him! We can't stay here!" her words were urgent and worried and the red head inwardly wondered how she could shift from loving and passionate to worried and paranoid next. Fortunately, he was quite an intelligent creature enough to anticipate this kind of reaction.

"Don't worry… I already asked Tae-san to come. I already told her I would be proposing tonight and she agreed to watch over Kenji until at least we return…" he smiled impishly, loving the way her mouth dropped open with the sudden bomb he had dropped. "I was a bit scared that she wouldn't be able to stay quiet. Good thing she did." he added, matter of factly.

"S-she knew?"

"Hai."

For a moment she looked like she was going to yell at him and be angry for tricking her in the first place. But then again, it looked like she decided against it for a smirk lit her face. "Baka red head…"

He laughed, a deep masculine sound rumbling from the hollow of his throat. "Hai… now… where were we?" he nuzzled her hair before all of a sudden placing his lips on the arch of her neck and biting the tender flesh.

She gasped, the sensation painful and wonderful. She moaned slightly afterward though, when she felt him suck the blood that had somehow trickled. "Kenshin…"

"Hush Kaoru… you asked me to love you tonight… that's what I have exactly in mind…" he murmured before descending his lips against hers. His kiss however, one that started out as a chaste one, was rapidly developing into a passionate one, finally exploding in frenzied desire and Kaoru soon found herself pressed hard on her back on the wooden makeshift floor.

"Kenshin…" she moaned, voice tight with yearning. She felt him quickly pull off her shirt, and then his fingers were fumbling on the latch of her bra, mouth exploding in colorful curse words when he found the task hard.

"Dammit… how do they take this thing off?" he growled, only to stop when she stilled him and undid the cloth herself.

Once flesh had become unbounded, he took a moment to admire her before lowering his mouth to suck on one hardened mound, his other hand serving to caress the left out globe. Closing her eyes, the raven haired beauty attempted to crush a moan as she fought off the growing ache pressed in the apex of her thigh. But then again, it seemed that he had wanted nothing more than to fuel that ache for he continued to suck at her, hand lowering to pull her jeans off.

"Kenshin…"whimpering when she felt him leave her breast and angled his mouth near her wet, moist folds, her fingers flew to grasp his hair when she registered his velvety tongue flickering and biting off the pulsating flesh. Kaoru felt frenzied and run off with desperation for the need for gratification as she unconsciously yanked at his hand to play against hers, wanting nothing more than blessed release.

He smiled inwardly, his mouth leaving her and his fingers taking its place. In and out, his digits were fast building passion on her system, her moans and cries turning louder and when took her in his mouth again, with his fingers playing against her bosom, it was the last of her undoing.

A scream erupting from her throat, Kenshin felt the hot wet liquid trail off his mouth as she quivered with her climax. Falling limp on his arms, she continued to shake, the pressure she felt most staggering as she tried to catch her breath.

_Now…_ Sliding his pants down, he lowered himself and slowly, entered her. Crying aloud when she felt his hot sensitive flesh enter her core, her pain slowly transported into pleasure and soon, she began to set a pace for them.

What started out as languorous, slow and steady was soon building into desperate tumescence as both slowly felt the need for release. Movements spurting with speed and his thrusts becoming deeper, his fingers delved to play against her core and finally, she climaxed, a loud wail reverberating across the lonely sea as she shattered with pleasure, with him swift to follow.

_TBC…_

Yeah, yeah I know the lemon was kind of cut off, but not to worry! There's another one coming in the next chapter::WINKS: so I guess that should make it up for it…

Don't forget to review!

Bluerose


	20. Chapter 20:The Morning After

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 19, 2005

Hey guys… sorry for the late update… I was busy … what with all the stuff to do before Christmas… whew! Anyways, I haven't written the lemon yet. But this chapter's finished anyway. I will just have to follow it up. Haven't actually finished typing the lime oart yet. But a promise is a promise and I intend to keep it. So don't worry my loyal readers! Your lemon's just around the block::winks:

Geesh! What am I saying! I guess I better leave you here and allow you to read in peace…

Merry Christmas to y'all ! and don't forget to review!

K  
N  
K

She woke up with the sunlight streaming brightly into her French-styled windows and a soft plush bed behind her back. Allowing a smile to grace at her lips, the raven haired beauty remembered the night before when Kenshin had finally proposed to her and all the loving she got that was swift to follow.

Inwardly, she grinned. She may have enjoyed their little _tryst _last night, but she definitely appreciated lying down on a bed rather than on a hard wooden raft. Giggling slightly, she heard the door open and her grin all the more widened when she saw the object of her thoughts enter the room with a tray of food in his hands.

"Ohayou gozaimasu koibito." he greeted her before settling himself beside the robed woman.

"Ohayou Kenshin." she greeted back, lifting up her finger in which his ring was suited, a blush and a coy smile lighting her lips.

He nodded his head . "Aa. It looks perfect on you." He murmured before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I just can't believe we're finally going to get married…" she trailed off, sapphire eyes misting with shushed tears. "I'm sorry... I'm starting to tear up again…" she waved her hand dismissively, trying to laugh the lump that had dodged itself on her throat. "I'm just so happy you know? I mean we've gone through hell and back and… oh… it's just that I'm so happy…." her voice was constricted and a finger went to stroke her cheek and to brush away the tears that had somehow fallen and traced light paths.

"There, there, love. Don't cry… Please don't cry… We should be happy that we're finally going to be together… both in the eyes of the gods and the people..." he cajoled, stroking her face and tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear.

She nodded before laughing aloud when she heard her stomach groan loudly. "Geez I'm starving! Maybe after we've finished breakfast, we could sit down and plan the date and the venue of the wedding and all the important things we have to consi—what?" she stopped when she noticed him watching her ardently making her blush in the process. "Kenshin…."

Shaking his head, he allowed a hand to sweep gently past her face before settling atop her clasped hands. "Nothing—it's just that I'm so happy to have you as my bride… and I'm happy to see that _you're_ happy…" he murmured before closing the distance between their lips.

"Ken…shin…" she murmured before feeling his arms snake around her waist and his mouth settling atop hers, engaging her in a fiery passionate kiss.

He was just about exposing a milky shoulder and tugging off the thin robe she wore, only to stop when both heard Kenji's ear-splitting wail.

In a flash, Kaoru had disentangled herself from his hold, tied her robe firmly in its place and had made her way towards her son's crib.

"Ssshh… Kenji-kun…sshh… okaa-san's here… you're hungry aren't you?" she cooed softly, lifting the small red head and nestling him in her arms. Exposing her bosom, she allowed the little one to feed himself with her milk. Throwing a gaze towards her husband-to-be who sat transfixed on her form, she giggled slightly and remembered the first time she had to feed Kenji.

_Flashback_

_She woke up with Kenji's ear splitting wails. It only took a moment for her to realize that her son was hungry and she therefore needed to feed him._

_Which of course, presented a problem, considering that she had to breast-feed the infant and that Kenshin was already up and sitting beside her._

"_A-anou Ke-Kenshin?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Um…" she stuttered, not knowing whether it was rightful to feel embarrassed or not, "I have to breast feed Kenji and…" she trailed off, cheeks majorly flushing scarlet red._

_He smiled. "It's okay… you don't have to be embarrassed about it… but if you're really feeling very awkward, I understand… do you want me to go?" he asked in a gentle manner, amethyst eyes fond and soft._

_She was just about to nod, when something stopped her. Deciding that she really didn't mind Kenshin being with her while she fed Kenji (he had practically seen it in the first place), she shook her head and decided to ask him to stay._

_Amethyst eyes widening with surprise as she loosened her robe enough to expose a blue-veined breast, he watched with awe as she carefully took the wailing child and positioned him to suckle ever so gently on it._

_End of flashback_

She sighed, feeling Kenji nip much more forcefully. It would take a while before she could get used with the tingling-almost painful sensation she felt whenever he fed himself but she could get along with it pretty fine.

"A-anou Kenshin?" she asked, jolting the man off his own daydreams himself.

"Nani kobito?"

She gazed at the window, sapphire eyes watching the gentle calms waters glitter with the sunlight. "I want to visit Tomoe in the hospital." she declared, surprising Kenshin with her words.

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked, a frown spreading on his lips. "Why would you want to do that? You know very well Tomoe has not gotten over with… _everything…_" Though he was careful with his words, the man couldn't help but remember the incident back at the hospital where in Tomoe had not only made a scene, but he had finally made _unfriendly acquaintances _with her brother Enishi.

He grimaced at the thought. He was mostly sure Kaoru didn't certainly need another confrontation. Certainly, certainly.

"I had really wanted to visit her for a long time. Even back at the hospital… but I wasn't ready or strong enough… demo… I want to see her now… after all, we've somehow spent time together… I mean way back during our high school days. And I want to personally invite her to the wedding." she murmured thoughtfully.

A grimace spread on his lips. "Demo Kaoru… don't you think that's a bit cruel for her part? Considering that she _was _my girlfriend before… I don't think she'd receive you, nor your news with a happy heart." he reminded her as a matter of factly.

She shook her head. "Kenshin… I'm not going there to show off or brag about our upcoming wedding… It's just that… I want to make up with the friends I have lost, the persons I have hurt, especially Tomoe, before we get married. Just so I don't get to drag my string of enemies in my married life. I… we're going to start anew don't you think so? And I think it would be best if we start or life together right… with no one unhappy for the both of us I mean."

_Oh well… she **does** have a point demo I wonder… how will Tomoe react when she sees Kaoru? _ Deciding it was better if he stayed silent rather than argue his side, he gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll go to her when we already have something to present to her. An invitation or something… Probably a card that contains the date and place. It's better if we go there prepared ne?" he convinced her, releasing a sigh of relief when she nodded her head.

K  
N  
K

"Kenshin, have you thought upon a date?"

"Kenshin, what do you think of this place? Is it beautiful, or just downright eerie?"

"Kenshin, have you contacted Tae and asked about the food? I told you to follow it up… please follow it up."

"Kenshin, have you seen my phone book? I wrote the florist's address there."

"Kenshin, would you mind calling Hosoi-san and ask the total estimated cost of the wedding invitations?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

He sighed; nearing her and offering the woman seated at the table writing details and figures a cup of steaming chocolate.

"Why don't you take a break first? I mean you've been practically sitting on that chair in front of that table the whole day! Why don't you rest?" he murmured, voice tinged with worry.

She looked up from her files to meet his amethyst gaze and she sighed. "I would really love to Kenshin… but there are so many things left to do… I'll go to bed after I finish this." she offered him a weak smile; nevertheless it wasn't enough to wipe the frown off his lips.

He shook his head and gently took the pen from her fingers. "Hey there…" he teased gently. "What's with all the rush? Take it easy and slow down… you needn't finish planning our wedding in two days. Take it one step at a time. I'm here to help. I just don't want you doing everything at once." he stated, pushing her stack of papers away and suddenly scooping her lithe form in his arms, eliciting a loud shriek from the astonished woman.

"HIMURA KENSHIN! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, playfully slapping him while futilely struggling from his hold.

"Oh you bet I wont." He grinned evilly, delighting with the sound of her laughter. Reaching their room, he planted her firmly on the bed, encaging her by pinning both his hands in either side of her face, his nose merely a breath's distance over hers.

"Kenshin! Be quiet! You might wake Kenji!" she berated breathlessly, though her words were drowned by her giggles.

"I've put Kenji to bed in his room and I have the baby monitor on. There's no need for you to worry…" he trailed off before allowing his lips to skim gently atop hers.

Glancing at the monitor that stood on her tabletop, Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the camera focused on the sleeping form of her son; any movement of his and it would be enough to catch her attention. Once she had reassured her worried and stilled her paranoia, Kaoru allowed herself to enjoy Kenshin's kisses and his ministrations. Allowing her tongue to battle with his, she further soaked herself with the lustful, passionate aura that was slowly and dangerously making its way to their room.

"Ken-…shin… love me tonight…"

K  
N  
K

From afar she was beautiful, from someone standing next to her, she was ethereal. Like that of a goddess who had descended to Earth and gracefully tucked her pearly wings aside. Her ebon colored tresses, darker than any shade of midnight and the most soft of silk, was free from any bonding, allowed to gracefully fall and cascade behind her back. The dress she wore was simple, yet elegant, serving to highlight the natural blush she had on her face.

Beautiful. She was beautiful.

With trembling hands he took her next to the priest standing at the altar, heart beating a thousand a pace.

The priest then began with the ceremony. Everything went well until they came to the part where the minister asked if there was someone against the unity of the two people.

All at once, there was a loud shout and then a deafening bang.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

It was none other than Yukishiro Enishi. And he was holding a lifeless corpse in his arms.

He fired again.

This time, most of the guests had gone down and were huddled close together. Only Kenshin,Kaoru and Enishi remained standing.

"Enishi! What's the meaning of this!" he roared, amethyst eyes flashing amber, his grip on Kaoru protective and tight. The man however, did not reply and he only neared the two on the altar.

Kenshin's hold on Kaoru's hand became deathly firm as she gasped when she saw the lifeless body Enishi carried.

Tomoe.

"You see this Himura! You see what you've done to my sister! She killed herself when she heard that you were truly getting married with this bitch! You fucking killed her! You took away my only happiness!" the silver haired man bellowed.

"Therefore, it is just but rightful for me to also take away the only happiness you have in this world." he declared before pointing the gun towards Kaoru.

"KAORU!"

Enishi had fired the gun.

He tried to save her, but it was too late. The bullet had already penetrated her chest.

She sputtered blood just before she collapsed to the ground. He heard a sickening thud before he saw that her body remained unmoving in the ground.

"KAORUUU! NOOOOOOO!"

tbc…

Whaddya say guys?

Please review… and merry Christmas guys


	21. Important Author's Note

January 2, 2006

Blueroseulan

To my Loyal Readers:

Konnichiwa Minna-san! First of all I would like to say I'm really really sorry for not having updated for sooooo looong! I couldn't post a short notice 'cause I had an 'impromptu' vacation .

Anyways, I will be updating _Separate Me From You_ right now, but my other fic which is _Open Your Eyes and See Me _would have to wait… (Hangover's pretty bad… couldn't possibly write a whole chapter with monsters eating in my head)

So there you have it guys! I'm really really sorry for the long wait but don't worry… I'll start updating!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Blueroseulan


	22. Chapter 21: Nightmares

January 3, 2006

Fanfiction by Blueroseulan

AN: Hey guys... I'm really sorry for the looonggg (as in looooooooonnnngg) update! I don't want to go on explaining and explaining again why I haven't written for so long but surprise! surprise! I've included a special treat at the end part of this chappie for all my readers to enjoy! (Hey! I had to make up hadn't I?) Oh well, dying to know what that 'surprise' might be? read along to find out! 0

Dont forget to review!

K

N

K

"Kaoru!'

In a flash, the man was up, points of sweat beading his forehead, breath coming out in short rapid pants. Amethyst eyes quickly swept a panicked glance to the woman asleep beside him before he covered his face with his calloused palms, body shaking with the crashing tension and relief.

The way her name sounded so strangled was enough to draw Kaoru from the long sinewy fingers of sleep. Rising up and taking his trembling form in her arms, she tried to pacify him, whispering soothing words as she asked him whatever was wrong.

"Ssshh... hush Kenshin... anata...What happened? Tell me what happened...anata..." she had hoped the use of endearment would somehow prove comfort to him, yet...

For awhile he could not speak, mind unable to form any coherent thoughts as he buried his face in the fall of her hair. Emotions far too ragged, he could only cling to her and grasp her waist in a death tight grip as he struggled to keep his sobs from escaping his lips. "Your alive... Kami-sama... thank god you're alive..." he panted, fingers coming up to touch her face, seemingly wanting to prove to himself that she was real and not just a figment of his cruel mind.

"Hai... of course I'm here... what happened? Is it a dream? Tell me Kenshin..." she persuaded him, pressing a chaste kiss in his lips. _What had caused his sudden distress tonight?_

He shook his head, closing his eyes in an attempt to banish the vivid picture his nightmare had created. Grasping her form tighter, it took him more than a few moments before he could regain his breath.

"Nightmare... I-I had a nightmare... It was the day of our wedding... and everything was perfect... and then...E-E.-Enishi came... he was holding the dead body of Tomoe..." shaking, he heeded not her own gasps of surprise and instead carried on, "He said that I killed his sister...I took away his only happiness...and that in return... he must take mine... the only person that I cherish in my life...for punishment of me taking his own...He had a gun Kaoru...a gun...! He took it out, pointed and... and..." he trailed off, unable to continue, _unwanting _to continue whatever happened next.

"He killed me." she blankly said, face devoid of fear or surprise, her tone a total contrast to his.

"Y-yes..." he stared at her in astonishment and shock, startled with how she had easily worded her own death. "He-he k-killed you in front of m-me... and I saw you fall and I...Oh gods Kaoru..." it was the last of his undoing as he finally broke down and allowed his tears to fall and gently land on the thin material of her yukata.

Understanding was quick to disperse the confusion she had felt. _Of course he would react like that... if it had been me experiencing that kind of nightmare... to have seen him be killed and die in front of my very own eyes... I wouldn't know what to do..._ "Ssshhh... it's okay love... It's just a dream... nothing happened... I'm still alive and with you, see?" with a small smile lighting her lips, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in an effort to show him that she was safe and unharmed

For a moment, it seemed to the raven haired beauty that all her words and efforts were in vain for he remained tense and unmoving, his hold on her waist still deathly tight. It was only after she felt him relax under her touch did she release a loud sigh of relief. "Ssshhh...it's okay anata... it's just a dream...go back to sleep..." she murmured, coaxing him back to bed.

He shook his head, once again pressing her form close to his. "I...Ican't possibly go back to sleep... at least not after that terrible nightmare..." as much as she had pacified him, he was unwilling to be cajoled. Dropping a kiss in her unsuspecting lips, calloused fingers swept his untidy red hair back into its place as he attempted to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have reacted that way... Crying and waking you in the middle of the night..." he stopped in his words, not wanting to continue as he tried to avoid her sudden questioning gaze.

She frowned.

"Kenshin...Kenshin look at me...look at me anata." her fingers crept to gently touch his face, feeling each deep crevasse of his scar. Once she had suceeded in meeting her sapphire orbs with his troubled amethyst ones, she murmured gently, her tone soft and soothing.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about...It's alright to cry once in awhile. Men are also entitled to cry... and...I feel so much better and happier knowing that I'm the only person you trust me with showing your true emotions. You don't have to hide anything from me Kenshin...I totally understand..." she explained, hugging him and pressing her face in the muscled expanse of his chest. "I'm not afraid of Enishi or Tomoe... I know they wouldn't hurt me... They couldn't hurt me...because you'll protect me ne?" she smiled, making his heart flutter by doing so.

"Of course."

His response was more than enough to dispell the last of her remaining doubts( as if there was actually any). Nuzzling him and pressing a kiss in his temple, neither spoke, both wanting to soak themselves in the comforting presence of the other.

It was Kenji's loud reverberating wails that made Kaoru reluctantly leave her man's warm embrace. Silently making her way towards her son, gently, she craddled the wailing infant and tried to put him back to sleep.

Amethyst eyes watching fondly the two most important treasures in his life, Kenshin felt mighty grateful to the heavens above that they were both with him, safe and unharmed by Enishi's maniacal threats. Gazing at his woman, the red haired man felt relieved that she was by his side and not that of somebody else's.

Two long muscled arms found its way on her waist and indigo irises looked up to find out that his face was merely a breath away from hers, his body pressed fittingly behind her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry. Seems to me I've woken the little koneko as well...Gomenasai."

"It's okay... But I doubt if I could succeed in putting Kenji back to sleep. He's ssooooo active you know..." she sighed, craddling the crying child as she tried to sing him back to sleep in a futile manner. "Makes me think of asking Tsubame to come here at least thrice a week to help me watch over Kenji."

"Tsubame?"

She smiled. "Hai. Tsubame Sanjou, a niece of Tae. She once worked in the Akabeko with me. Tae told me that if ever I would need help,what with all the wedding preparations and my tight schedule, I could ask Tsubame to help me get along." she finished.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

She nodded then gave a sigh of relief. "Wow, the little guy fell asleep faster than I've expected. He must have been pretty tired." Gently placing a sleeping Kenji back to his crib, the raven haired woman then turned to face her husband-to-be and fingered the material of his shirt in a suggesting, provocative manner.

"You evil man, waking me up there and then... You woke me up... then put me back to sleep... in the bed of course..." she grinned impishly, a finger pointing towards the rumpled pillows and blankets they labeled as the 'bed'.

Her invitation and the hidden meaning under her cleverly woven words were far too much a temptation to resist and besides, who was he to complain?So, sweeping her in his arms and surprising her in the process, he carried her lithe form easily, pressing a firm kiss in her lips to silence any protest of hers. Pulling her closer to him when he felt her legs straddle his waist, her arms came down to gently tilt his head and lips to meet hers. Drinking in her kiss, roughly, he laid her on the bed as his long fingers turned attention to the thin yukata she was wearing...

"Kenshin..."

K  
N  
K

"Good morning beautiful."

Sleep-clouded lapis lazuli irises slowly opened as she wordlessly watched him prepare the tray that held her breakfast in bed.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, eyes twinkling with hidden mischief.

His words allowed a smile to grace her lips. Shaking her head, she giggled when he frowned. Coaxing the woman to eat, Kaoru was just about taking her first taste of breakfast when he produced a large folder from out of nowhere.

"Kaoru, can I just discuss a few things with you while you eat breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well, remember the place you showed me last week? I've checked out their site this morning and I got their rates. Here it is. And I've also asked Sano to go to the florist and ask for some pictures of their boquet samples. You may want to look at that. I've also estimated the whole cost of the wedding invitations. I've written it here in the folder. We'd just have to ask Tae for the food and well... deciding the date would be easier by then."

The whole time he was speaking and gesturing towards the large folder he held in his hands, she kept quiet, mouth agape and face painted with surprise. It was only after he had finished his short presentation did he notice the peculiar way she was looking at him.

"Kaoru? Kaoru are you alright?"

Having been shaken from her astonished stupor, Kaoru had the grace to blush. "Hai, hai. Daijobou..."

"Okay... and well if we have time today we can go visit Hosoi-san and--"

"Matte Kenshin!" she stopped, pressing a hand in his arm. "Hey, hey, slow down... what's happened to you? I mean just last week you were telling me to take it slow and not rush the preparations... now...seems like the wind's taken change... care to tell me why the sudden...anou...inspiration?" she was confused, really.

He sighed, sat down next to her and tried to rack his brain for the next best possible answer. "Well... I couldn't really go to sleep last night... Enishi's face kept haunting me everytime I close my eyes... it made me think of the fact that the sooner I marry you, the sooner I could totally protect you and Kenji from him. That's why I decided to at least speed up some of the preapartions we need."

"But Kenshin! It was only a dream! Enishi wouldn't do that."

"He can."

"You would protect me."

"But it would be better if there are legal reinforcements backing me up. If we're truly husband and wife, we could easily press charges against him. He wouldn't... he couldn't threaten you and Kenji anymore."

"But Kenshin! I swear you're going nuts with paranoia..."

"Well look at the bright side; at least I'm trying to be helpful ne?"

Kaoru sighed. Stubborn as she was, Himura Kenshin was moreso and when he used that firm strict commanding tone of his, Kamiya Kaoru knew better than to argue with the red head, however silly and stupid his notion may be.

"Okay. You win this time. But really now, you would protect me and Kenji?" she grinned impishly.

He frowned, "Of course I will. You needn't ask me that question Kaoru. Protecting you is almost like an impulse for me. I'll do it whatever cost it might take." he then stopped, startling not only Kaoru with his words but himself as well. _Dear gods.. do I sound so contradicting? One moment I'm scared shit of Enishi hurting Kaoru and then the next moment I'm promising her I'd beat the living hell out of him if he'd go out and lay one single finger on her? kami-sama...save me..._

She smiled victoriously. "See? I told you there's nothing to be afraid of..."

Shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively, he pressed a kiss on her lips before standing up and starting to leave the room.

"You might want to get dressed after breakfast my queen. I'm taking you out just after Ive read Sanosuke report on the progress of the give-aways."

K  
N  
K

Kaoru sighed, curly, ebon lashes fluttering lazily to a close as the feel of warm water gently met her skin. Still a bit tender with their past tryst last night, the woman could still feel the clutches of lust and passion within her very own pulse.

"Mmm...this feels sooo good..." allowing the warm liquid to wet her raven haired locks, gently , she massaged her scalp, a moan escaping her shushed lips in the process. Languorous-it was how she felt. _Dear gods... I hope the man who invented warm water in showers got his place in heaven..._rinsing her body with the rain-like dots of water, she would have continually enjoyed her hot shower had she not heard the door suddenly open.

Screeching, she reached for her towel in an effort to cover herself. Yet, the only thing she had been able to don immediately was her thin yukata which was so to-say-- not too much of a help considering the way it clung to her wet form.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA! YOU HENTAI!" She screamed, anger riling at her nerves when she saw him flash a triumphant smile. Grinning impishly, he pointed a finger towards the door and with three simple words, managed to reverse the whole situation there and then.

"Door wasn't locked."

She gasped, sapphire eyes widening with shock and anger. How could have she forgotten to lock the door? _You irresponsible peabrain! What if somebody else had walked inside and had seen you buck naked?_

But the point was, there was _nobody _else in the house except for the three of them which made Kaoru totally at ease with her privacy. God knows how much a perverted man the red head had become...

Taking a step back when he started nearing her, she could not help but notice the way he smiled ferally at her, eyes suddenly transitioning to molten amber. It was also only then that she realized that the man had also apparently forgotten to put _his_ clothes on.

"Mmm... temperature's good...water feels lovely..." he almost purred, stepping into the shower and grasping her form. "Now, now... who told you to wear clothes while bathing? They certainly do you no good..." he teased, fingers travelling to the wet strap of her robe.

She frowned, still a bit pissed with how he had ruined her perfect shower. "Mou Kenshin! Has anybody ever told you that barging into somebody's bath is not the best thing to do?"

He smiled, clasping some of her dripping locks in his fingers and burying his face at the crook of her shoulder. "Well... somebody had forgotten the door and I simply wanted a shower... so I'm not the one to blame here..." he reminded her, nipping gently at her skin while doing so.

"Kenshin..."

It marveled Kaoru how much a shower, some hot water and an utterly irresistible teasing flame haired man could melt her thoughts to nothingness and turn her knees as weak as wobbling jelly. Feeling his warm touch creeping alongside her wet shoulders, gently, she felt him push her yukata back and forth, up and down, reminding her of a certain motion she had always enjoyed. Moaning when his hot lips descended against hers, vaguely she felt him push her towards the wall, allowing the water to still travel on her scantily clothed form, yet encaging her from any movement.

"Ken..shin..."

His lips were hard and passionate and it was enough to drive her further up to the wall. Grasping his jaw and angling herself closer to him, Kaoru drank in their kiss, unminding if water continued to rain over both of them. Sliding the thin strap of her robe just a little bit more, the man finally got an ample view of one peaked breast as he pushed her form with his lips and hands, allowing her to straddle her legs at his waist, her body almost seated against his.

"Beautiful...you're so beautiful..." he managed to moan against her ear, flicking out a velvet tongue. True to his words, she looked utterly tempting, her midnight black hair pasted at her cheeks and clinging to her body. Her face was flushed, seemingly a look for desperate need and desire painted evenly on her visage. The thin yukata she wore clung to her form like second skin, highlighting all the places that made Kenshin's temples drum with fire. Witht the way she straddled him against the wall, Kaoru certainly appealed to the man like some ethereal water nymph who had stepped out from her lovely world to create love with a mere mortal like him.

Balancing her in between his body and the tiled wall, Kenshin allowed his hands to wander down her form, nimble fingers flicking to grasp, reaching to touch... and each flutter served to place each nerve fibre of Kaoru on fire. Digits finally meeting at the apex of her thighs, slowly, he played against her, delighting with the way she moaned incoherent words in his ear, with how she rocked her hips deliciously against his. Indulging, he allowed hismelf to torture her a bit more, fingers coming to rub against the wet sensistive flesh in a hard, fast motion, only to be reduced to light, almost inexistent flicks of his thumb.

Grabbing a fistful of red hair and giving it a tug, his faint hiss went unregistered as she continued to mewl and twist her form, her yukata slipping past her bosom to fall loosely on her waist.

Kamiya Kaoru had never looked so dishriveled before.

But neither had she looked just as tempting.

"Kenshin...Kenshin...Ken...shin..." wailing when she felt herself climax, for a moment she fell limp in his arms, unable to move. Breath coming out in rapid pants, the first thing that registered on her senses was the warm gentle feeling of water travelling her body, slightly opening her indigo irises, she gazed at him lazily with lust-lidded eyes.

_Now..._

Finally, he slid himself inside her, shuddering as he started to move against her straddling form. Uncaring if he was already slopping water, he marveled the way she contrasted her moves against his; how she brought up her hips when his came down and then did the complete reversal to magnify the intense feeling of pleasure. Bringing down her arms to rest heavily on his shoulder, Kaoru felt the climbing pressure and the desperate need for release as Kenshin continually plunged himself in her. With her back pinned roughly against the wall and the maelstorm of emotion threatening to rapture, the raven haired beauty finally shattered, control spiralling towards oblivion as she lost herself with the slamming pleasure she felt shooting up her spine. After a few more thrusting and hoarse moanings of her name, he was swift to follow to join her in pure bliss and pleasure.

A few more moments passed before he could regain his breath, chest panting heavily as he slowly, gently set her down back to her feet. Kaoru, on the otherhand, having had her strength desert her only sank to her knees as she closed her eyes to savor the fading pleasure. He took it as his cue and slid next to her, allowing shower water to wash all over their forms. Leaning heavily against him, her soft almost inaudible purr made him smirk.

"Dressing you up sounds like fun...hmmm... maybe I should ditch the idea of going out and just stay with you in bed today.."

She laughed, playfully slapping his arm in the process and shooing him out of the shower. "Baka no hentai! Now get out, get dressed and at least allow me some of the privacy I am entitled with!"

_TBC..._

Hehe... whaddya think witht he lemon? Did it make up for the long update?

I've been feeling a bit inspired today so, I decided to put a Japanese glossary for all my readers out there who tend to get slightly confused with some terminologies I use

_Ohayou_-- good morning

_Anou-_ corresponds to er- or um- in the english lingo. Shows doubt or uncertainty

_Daijobou_- roughly corresponds to 'It's alright' or 'I'm fine

_Anata_- male form of 'darling'

_yukata_- a form of a sleeping robe

_Kami-sama_- god

_koneko_-little kitten

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Matte_- Wait a minute

_Baka_- idiot, stupid

Okay, there ya have it... hope u appreciated the glossary 0

Don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 23: Author's Note On HOLD!

Important author's note:

Much as I like to continue my multi-chaptered fics namely _Open Your Eyes and See Me, Separate Me From You _and _Real_, unfortunately I can't… awwwwww TT

I'll be going to Tokyo tomorrow to visit a sick aunt of mine there. I'll be back probably the 14th of February ( and hopefully a bunch of ideas for different romantic/mushy kNk fics ) I'll be putting my fics on hold 'til then.

I'm really sorry guys for the short notice… It's kinda an urgent thing yah know… TT… let's just hope everything turns out okay

Still, I'm really thankful for all the support you've been giving me. I hope that you'd continually read and review my stories while I'm away and after I've come back.

I'll miss ya'll!

Kio Tsukete Onegaishimasu!

Blueroseulan ,


End file.
